Ethereal
by Baka-Bird
Summary: When the Millennium Earl decides to wake up Alma Karma to act as his main chess piece in awakening the Fourteenth, he never expected the former Second Exorcist to fight back. No one could have expected the events that followed. Now a new road is laid out to walk on. Whether it's for Better or for Worse, only time will tell. A Fem!Harry-is-Alma story. Kanda/Alma
1. Harriet Lillian Potter

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. If I did do you seriously think I would waste my time Job Hunting? Hell no! I would already be filthy rich!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Floating in her aqueous prison, a certain supposedly failed experiment waited.

And as she waited, she slept. She dreamed. She _remembered_.

Memories of her life before she had been forced to become a test subject in the Second Exorcist Project resurfaced. Like broken fragments of pottery piecing themselves back together, she started to recall _everything_.

Her unfortunate childhood with the Dursleys. Meeting Hagrid and discovering her true heritage. Her adventurous years at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort's resurrection. Being labeled a liar by the Ministry. Umbridge. Sneaking into the Department of Mysteries with her friends in an attempt to save her _supposedly_ captured Godfather as well as stealing the Prophesy. Fighting against the Death Eaters. Pushing Sirius out of the way of his insane cousin's curse and falling through the Veil. Waking up in a new world where she took on the name Alma Karma. Becoming an Exorcist for the Black Order and meeting Yuu for the first time when they were both just Trainees under General Yeegar. Falling in love with him and having her feelings returned. The confrontation with an exceptionally powerful Akuma. Nearly dying while trying to buy time for him to escape, which he didn't, that stupid lovable Idiot. He fought the Akuma and was willing to die right alongside her.

Her dreams ceased when the sensation of being lifted out of water brought her into semi-awareness. Cold air brushed against her wet skin, as her body was laid on something hard and metallic.

Voices. She could hear voices. They were faint but undeniably _there_.

_"Akuma... Orders from Leverrier... Begin the experiment..."_

Pain. She felt pain while something was being implanted inside her currently paralyzed body. Something foreign that _did not belong_. She allowed it in simply because she knew she couldn't move to stop them. Perhaps this would be her repentance for allowing the presence inside her to slaughter all those people.

Discomfort shot through her body as her flesh mutated to accommodate whatever substance those people implanted inside her. She endured through the experience with a little effort. She continued to sleep even as the sharp discomfort faded into a dull throbbing sensation.

She felt something sharp cut away some of her mutated flesh. Her Regenerative Core pulsed inside her chest as it replaced the stolen flesh, healing the injury as if it had never occurred in the first place.

She continued to sleep. Then after a long while more voices reached her.

_"Experiment successful... Contact Central... Place him back into the Chamber..."_

Strong muscled arms lifted her off of the cold metal. Her disfigured body was jostled a bit as once again she was submerged in water, floating in a state of nothingness.

She continued to rest, only now she at least somewhat more aware of her surroundings. Her eyes had opened. Half lidded pale eyes looked around the world for the first time in nearly a decade.

She now had a worm's eye view of her current surroundings. The images were blurry but she was able to make out several figures in white lab coats walking in and out of her dark prison chamber. These figures only came in to see her one at a time and at different intervals and they were obviously Scientists. Probably ones from the Black Order. Sometimes, when they came, her mind flashed back to the Laboratory Technicians from the Second Exorcist Project. Usually when this happened she mentally pushed those flashbacks aside, burying those painful memories deep into her subconscious. She knew it probably wasn't all that healthy but she was far beyond the point of caring.

Now there was a large group of Scientists gathered around her tank. Morbidly curious as to the reason for this sudden increase in staff personnel, she strained her ears in an effort to hear any snippets of their discussion, already near certain that it would be centered around her in some way.

_"... is the only womb that successfully assimilated with the nucleus of Akuma."_

Momentarily distracted by the familiarity of the voice currently speaking over her head, it had taken a few seconds for the actual words to process into her understanding.

**_An Akuma's nucleus... is inside of me?_**

_"It's an unsuccessful artificial disciple that the Order made nine years ago."_

**_So... nine years have already passed? Have I really been asleep for that long?_**

_"...bodies will die immediately because they can't stand the energy of the nucleus. The Second, which has a high ability of regeneration, can endure much longer..."_

**_My regeneration... of course the Black Order would use that to their advantage. Why am I not surprised?_**

A face appeared in her field of vision, somewhat less murky since it was up close. Startled at the sudden arrival, she was only _just_ able to catch the jumble of words that escaped his lips in a breathy disbelieving whisper.

_"Alma... I couldn't believe this... is it really you? Kept in a place like this..."_

Realisation dawned. She knew that lined, aged face.

It was Zhu Mei Chang and he was... _crying?_

He was.

Tears dripped onto the glass above her as his face contorted in heartbreaking devastation and grief.

_"I didn't know... that you were still kept in this world..."_

Right in that moment, she wished so much to speak with him. Tell the old man that she was alive. Apologize to him for losing control. Try to make amends. Perhaps even ask after Yuu.

Another voice cut in sharply, interrupting the rather poignant reunion.

_"...won't reply to you. He's been unconscious all these years."_

**_Just because I can't talk right now doesn't mean I can't hear you, Bastard._**

_"Why didn't you tell me immediately about Alma being alive...!"_

_"I wasn't intending to ever tell you if there wasn't an opportunity like this. Would you people have accepted it if I told you 'It has been decided that he'll be kept alive as our tool'?"_

A surge of unbridled fury coursed through her. Had she been able to even move her facial muscles, she would have snarled at the speaker.

**_I AM NOT A FUCKING TOOL!_**

_"...murdered the then-head using Alma. Naturally I was concerned."_

_"At the very least... couldn't you have had the empathy... to tell Kanda Yuu?"_

Hearing the name of her Beloved caused her outrage to halt in its tracks as a strange mix of confusion and wonder washed through her system instead.

**_Kanda Yuu... I don't recognize the family name but... it can't be anyone else. _**

**_And apparently he doesn't know I'm alive._**

_"Is that supposed to mean something?"_

**_Yes._**

_"Weren't they supposed to be friends?"_

_**We were but...**_

_"Wouldn't telling him have made it only more painful?"_

Bitter self loathing clawed at her Akuma infested insides. As much as she hated to admit it... part of her _knew_ that Bastard speaker was right. Informing Yuu of her continued existence in this world would only hurt him.

She didn't want to hurt him any more than she already had.

Zhu Mei Chang's expression cracked further into searing guilt and emotional agony.

_"WE MADE THEM FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"_

An abrupt commotion among the Scientists happened just after the declaration had been made. At the angle she was facing and the shock that had shot through her at Zhu Mei's unappreciated reminder made her both blind and deaf to whatever was going on up there.

Distracted by whatever had happened, nobody noticed when she closed her eyes and decided to return to Morpheus' embrace. Only this time she knew she would have no dreams, only blissful darkness.

Pity she didn't get the chance to do so.

Crashing noises and something metallic in texture coiled around her arms. The sound of shattering glass and the sensation of water pouring off her skin brought her into semi-awareness once again. The coils that bound her limbs had pulled her out of her tank, cold wind bit at her wet skin as her body was hung up by her arms mid-air. She heard more voices even as she felt more metallic coils slither up to restrain her legs. These voices were a tad clearer than the ones before so she didn't need to strain her hearing this time.

"Who the hell... The failure... _**dead**_... survived... barely alive... _'Sacred War'_... CALM DOWN KANDA!"

She felt the mental intrusion. Memories of being with Yuu during their time as ignorant _'Chosen Apostles'_ were forced to the forefront of her mind. Feelings of nostalgia filled her as she allowed herself to reminisce on those simpler times. Her mental Avatar appeared alongside a young man with white hair, but he could not _see_ her, neither could the little lady who had arrived with him. She hid her presence from them and watched the scenes play out in front of her.

She smiled when Memory!Alma greeted Memory!Yuu.

She laughed at the brawls they used to get into.

She cried seeing the Synchronizing tests that they had been forced to go through.

She smiled through her tears as she witnessed the moment they had become friends.

She watched their friendship grow and flourish with warm fondness.

She relived the fear she had felt back then when her dear friend and past lover collapsed from his painful hallucinations.

Fear twisted into suffocating horror as the memory of overhearing the Scientist's decision to kill off Yuu played out in front of her Avatar's eyes.

Then the desperate escape, getting caught by those** CROW** bastards, kicking Yuu into the irrigation canal hoping it would be enough to save him. Finding out that Yuu had gotten captured, escaping again and using the Innocence to fight back. Finding out the terrible truth and becoming possessed by something that had been resting inside her. Something vile and cruel that took advantage of her fragile mental and emotional state and stole control of her body. Killing both the Laboratory Technicians and the unawakened Second Exorcists. Attempting to kill _Yuu_ as well. Memory!Yuu cutting Memory!Alma down, unknowingly helping Memory!Alma regain control of his/her body.

She could feel old hatred arise in her heart as that strange presence awakened inside her and proceeded to make an attempt at consuming her regained sanity - trying to take over her body once again.

She rebelled and tried to suppress it. In the emotional struggle her mental Avatar accidentally intercepted the connection. Information flooded through her mind. She somehow managed to make sense of it all despite the fact that she currently had to focus a concentrated amount of effort to subdue the presence.

Plans to turn her into an Akuma thereby turning other innocent people into monsters as well. Plans of using Yuu to awaken the Fourteenth. Plans to _harm_ Yuu in retaliation to his murder of a man named Skinn Bolic, the most recent reincarnation of the Noah of Wrath.

_**The Noahs are planning to hurt Yuu.**_

The thought resonated in her head just once before her reaction came a split second later.

_**OH. FUCK. NO**_**_. _**_**Not while she still had a sane foothold in this world!**_

The being known as Alma Karma _fought back._

With her focus on protecting Yuu, her love for _him_ overcame her hatred for the Black Order, somehow conquering over the presence inside her as well. Preventing the tragedy needed for the Akuma transformation.

Her mind, remembering her lessons on Occlemency with Professor Snape, practically _threw_ Wisely across the room with how hard she pushed him out of her mind. Meanwhile freeing Yuu, Road, and Allen from his power at the same time.

Alma's Parasitic Innocence, sentient in it's own right for reasons unknown to it's chosen Accommodator, reacted to her desperate need to protect her precious person, and started the process of expunging the Dark Matter from inside her body thereby stopping it from turning her into an Akuma. Also providing Alma the knowledge and spell-casting prowess she needed for her fight. The reincarnated witch didn't notice as she called upon the power within her.

Her Magic, which has lied dormant for all these years, rose to her command. Refilling the energy inside her Regenerative Core and reapplying the Om symbol seal on her chest as she transfigured her body into her original countenance as a woman - back to being _Harriet Lillian Potter._ The Magic even spread towards the cells in Tokusa's body, regenerating his arms in a flash of silver light. All this happened within the span of just a few moments. Before anyone could react to these shocking events, glowing emerald green eyes snapped open and _Harriet_, no longer just Alma, cried out the name of the man she loved most in this God forsaken world.

_**"YUU!"**_

Activating her innocence, Harriet felt the sensation of warm feathers spreading along her right arm and across her bare chest. The feathers spread across her outer arm morphed into a blade and with it Harriet slashed her way free. Before anyone could stop her, the woman lunged towards the Millennium Earl fully intending to slice him apart. She had to protect Yuu. Even if it cost her what life she had left _she would protect him!_

Intercepted by one of the other Noah, Harriet leaped backwards before the man was able to retaliate. Landing, she finally noticed the Hostages, lifting her arms and palms faced towards the captured Scientists on both sides, she _willed_ her magic to free them.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

Her Wandless Magic potential must have sky rocketed because it _worked._ Harriet decided to think on this later when the fight was over. She ignored their shocked expressions and raised her right arm skywards.

_"Protego Horribilis Maxima! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!"_

Her magic created a blueish-white barrier around everyone that _wasn't_ a Noah or an Akuma before Harriet proceeded to continue her assault on the grey-skinned bastards.

**000**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this! Because my brain is pretty much fried from just writing this bad boy!**

**Edit: Forgive me, I messed up the wording a bit. I'm still new to this whole writing Fanfiction thing. *Winces at her own grammatical errors***

**Edit number 2: I wanted to expand and rewrite part of this in order for my story to make more sense. Also read the manga chapter 188. It's where I got the dialogue from.**

**Edit 3: reworded due to request**


	2. Johnny Gill

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Johnny didn't know what had happened to Alma Karma, but he couldn't be more grateful.

When he had heard that a Noah invaded the Branch, the same helplessness he felt when Tapp died had filled him once again, almost choking him. The only thing that kept him from breaking down right then and there was his faith in Allen. _Knowing_ that Allen would come. And in order to become a strength to his friend, instead of the burden he had been before, Johnny knew he would have to _survive_ this and _live_. So he ran with Reever and the others towards the Shelter. Unfortunately for them, _that_ was when they got pretty much captured in some sort of telekinesis hold.

Then, like a bunch of old fashioned marionettes, they were forced to walk back towards the Third Exorcist Womb chamber where they passed other Scientists who we're being forced to _choke_ themselves. And, as if that wasn't enough, what they found inside the Womb chamber itself could be described as spine chilling.

His blood had pretty much frozen over into rock hard ice when they found the Millennium Earl himself waiting for them. With him were several Level 4 Akuma and a few of his fellow Noah. The Branch Chief along with the other meeting members were lined up along the far wall, most likely under the same telekinesis trick that caught the rest of them. And _oh god they had captured Kanda! _The Swordsman lay unmoving on top of Alma's tank and his ears were covered in dried blood as if his eardrums had ruptured. The Exorcist had thankfully woken up but upon seeing Alma, he froze, becoming immobile as he stared wide-eyed at the unconscious figure floating in the tank. Johnny had felt his stomach churn uncomfortably in severe guilt, a thousand apologies wanting to escape his lips but he damn well _knew _Kanda would never accept them in this situation.

Allen arrived soon after and Johnny couldn't help but feel regretful when he saw him. He had gotten captured _again_ and his friend was going to be burdened with their safety _again_. It turned out that Allen had been lured through some sort of new Ark Gate because the Noah had used one of the Third Exorcists as bait.

The Earl had pinned down Allen, announcing to everyone that he knew Allen was the Fourteenth. Shock had filled him, which quickly escalated to bone deep horror because for one terrifying moment the Fourteenth had taken over Allen's body and answered back that he would kill _him _and become the new Millennium Earl. Thankfully Allen fought off the Fourteenth's influence and proceeded to slam his forehead into the Earl's face to escape his heavy hold as well. Allen told them off, saying an Exorcist is all that he'll ever be _so stop taking out your family feuds on other people! It's damn annoying!_

Kanda finally moved. Racing past Wisely, he captured the Doll-formed Road and tried to slash at the Earl with Mugen only to be blocked by Tyki. Allen took the opportunity to grab Tokusa, kicking Sheril down for good measure.

In retaliation, Sheril had used his Noah power to manipulate the water ducts to both barricade the exit and break Alma Karma free from his aqueous prison. The sadistic Noah had proceeded to hang up the scarred Second Exorcist by his limbs, the Earl presenting the poor boy to Kanda as if the child was some sort of macabre display of art. Bragging about how they would make it so Allen _willingly_ leaves the Order.

Johnny guessed _that_ was when things started getting a little weird. Well more than usual anyways.

**000**

Kanda just feigned ignorance and asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Johnny had been pretty much flabbergasted and he wasn't the only one. _Everyone _shared his reaction, including the Noahs who proceeded to look accusingly at Wisely as if he had damaged the swordsman's long-term memories when he crushed the guy's head earlier. It was entirely possible.

It wasn't until Road spoke up did Kanda react in any way other than the indifferent mask he had put on. "What're you saying? It's Alma! The failure you nearly killed nine years ago!"

Kanda ripped the Doll shaped Noah off his back so fast it probably would've given her whiplash if she hadn't been a Noah. He held her up by her head. "He's _**dead**_." The black look on his face would've sent most grown men squealing like little girls as they ran to the hills in order to save their own skins.

Yet Road didn't falter, had she not been apart of the powerful Noah family Johnny would've labeled her as either extremely brave or just plain suicidal, "But he survived. Even though he was barely alive, the Order hid him."

"Do you want to get your head squashed?" Kanda questioned her with a deceptive lightness to his voice that greatly contradicted with the fact that the black look on his face was darkening into something that could put the fear of God into _God himself._

Road continued as if she didn't hear his threat or see the look on his face, "They were hiding him while laying the blame for Alma on you. Using the _'Sacred War'_ as an excuse! For nine long years~!" the Dream Noah goaded the sword wielder with enthusiasm.

"On top of that he's been implanted with an Akuma's nucleus. He's merely a living doll, devoured by Alma," she added as a final blow to the young man's already thin patience.

Kanda proceeded to follow through with his threat, crushing her head mercilessly within his grasp, still squeezing even as the rest of her body fell to the floor. Johnny absently wondered if Road could even _feel_ that because the Noah in response, just taunted him further. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see Alma again?" she asked with a innocent note in her voice, "Or _perhaps..._ The woman who made you cut him down. Does she have anything to do with this?"

_That _question brought half the room into confused consideration including Johnny himself but they didn't get to ponder over it for more than a split second before Kanda drew Mugen, effectively bringing them back to the situation at hand.

Kanda would've stabbed the toy-like Noah if Allen hadn't grabbed the blade with his Innocence just inches before it reached Road's fallen body. "CALM DOWN KANDA!" Allen barked at the incensed sword wielder. "You know that an attack like this doesn't affect Road. Don't let them provoke you! Those guys are plotting something against you!" When Kanda didn't answer, Allen tried again. "We need to rescue everyone who's been captured. All you need to think about is..." He never got to finish.

The symbol of the Demon Eye appeared under them. Both of them looked down in surprise and immediately became immobile, Demon Eye symbols appeared on their foreheads. Their minds trapped in Wisely's power.

Tokusa called out to Allen and Kanda, trying to get them out of their trance. When they didn't respond, the Third Exorcist turned to Wisely, "You... _What have you done to them?!"_ He demanded.

"Don't yell at me," was the response he received from the Demon Eyed Noah. He seemed a little annoyed in being disturbed during his concentration. "I'm just playing with Yuu Kanda's brain." He explained, apparently choosing to answer Tokusa's question anyway. Which was actually pretty courteous considering the circumstances of their current situation.

"Road has gone in too, hasn't she?" The Noah who was holding them all as hostages, Sheril, asked from his place leaning against the water ducts. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"So has that boy..." Tyki observed from his spot standing next to him, either heedless of Sheril's darkening mood or just choosing to ignore it.

"Wisely has always been eclectic. He's just sometimes sketchy at what he does." The Earl casually threw in, as if he were having a dinner conversation instead of hosting a Hostage situation of massive proportions.

"You guys are so noisy." Wisely complained in response to his family's offhand commentary. "Nine years ago... You guys were merely two Exorcists, weren't you, Alma Karma?" It took a moment for Johnny to realize that the Noah was actually speaking to the unconscious former Second Exorcist even though he didn't even glance in Alma's direction. "In Yuu Kanda's brain there are memories of the past he shared with you. I'll let you get back those feelings you lost." Understanding dawned on Johnny right then and there, the Noah were trying to wake up Alma. And if Alma woke up, the Dark Matter implanted inside him would most likely turn the boy into an Akuma. And his transformation could affect the Third Exorcists through the transplanted cells. Oh _shit._ He paled chalk white at his realization.

"I-I beg of you to stop... _Don't bother Alma!_" Zhu Mei Chang must have come to the same conclusion. There was a desperate light in his eyes as he implored to the Demon Eyed Noah. "I beg you... P-please...! Not Alma!"

"Don't be so stupid old man." Wisely actually looked genuinely amused as he glanced over to Zhu Mei from his perch high up on one the water ducts. "We _are_ the Noah, you know? I have no mercy for you guys."

Zhu Mei's expression upon hearing those damning words could only be described as heartbroken devastation.

There was a long silence as Wisely continued to 'play' with Kanda's mind. Then so many things happened at once that Johnny could barely keep up with it all.

Suddenly the Demon Eyed Noah was sent _flying_ across the room and crashing into the wall as if he'd been smacked away by some kind of strong invisible force. The Demon Eye symbol under Kanda, Allen and Road shattered away along with the symbols on their foreheads. They had been freed.

Clutching his head, the turbaned Noah howled about his crippling headache.

Alma's body started to glow with an otherworldly light. For one terrifying second Johnny thought the boy was going to transform into an Akuma. Then he realized that something _very_ different was going on when he noticed Tokusa's arms grow back in a flash of silver light.

Alma's body _changed_, somehow morphing into the form of a young, dark haired European woman. Johnny had no time to consider on _how_ the hell this could be possible before _her_ eyes snapped open. Glowing emerald green eyes. The woman cried out only one thing, one _name_, in her awakening.

_**"YUU!"**_

She activated her Innocence, white feathers spreading along her right arm and across her bare torso, forming something that resembled a cuirass. The feathers on her outer arm transformed into a blade and with it Alma slashed her way free.

The woman then lunged towards the shocked Millennium Earl with determined focus, arm blade at the ready. Her weapon was blocked by Tyki whom managed to get over his own shock in time to save the Earl from nearly getting slashed _again_. Alma jumped away and landed a few feet in front of him. Alma's stunning green eyes locked with Johnny's spectacled brown for a split second before Alma lifted her arms, each palm facing towards the Hostages on both sides of the room.

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

There was a pulse of some sort of energy and Johnny arms dropped. Everyone else's did as well. Shock filled him when he immediately realized what she had done. She somehow released them from Sheril's hold.

Alma ignored everyone's shocked faces and rose up her right arm skywards.

_"Protego Horribilis Maxima! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!"_

Some kind of blueish-white barrier shimmered into existence around every Black Order member in the room even spreading out to the rest of the facility. Johnny watched as Alma resumed her assault on the Noah family and their Akuma servants.

**000**

**AN: So yeah, Wisely gets mentally bitch slapped and Alma/Harriet isn't going to be some damsel in distress. Do you guys seriously think any sane woman would allow anyone to harm their lover especially if said lover had been with said woman through Hell and back? Fuck no! She isn't taking that laying down! Besides I can't imagine Kanda falling for someone who can't pull his or her own weight. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh in your reviews. (Also this Updating twice in one day thing is a one time thing since I already had this ready for you. I also made the font a little bigger. And if you all want to make fan art just remember I want No Bikini Mail for Harriet's cuirass, I want something that will actually protect her!)**

**Edit: Just fixed a few things and added a few things I forgot to add.**


	3. Yuu Kanda

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**AN: ChaoticallyAwkward this is for you!**

**Warning: I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma depending on the POV. If it gets too confusing for you readers just try to remember that Harriet and Alma are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**"YUU!"**_

Kanda's head snapped around so fast that his neck nearly cracked. That voice... he _knew_ that voice.

His eyes widened when he saw just _who_ called his name.

He was so shocked that he didn't even lash out at the _Moyashi_ when he pulled him over to towards the still captured Scientists. His eyes still locked on the person who had once been his old friend; who had now turned into a woman - a very familiar woman. He knew that face. That pretty face framed with chocolate-black hair that was usually kept up in a ponytail, only right now those dark strands were left loose - cascading around her like black clouds in a raging cyclone. He recognized those eyes the most. Those lovely green-green eyes that was far more beautiful than Lavi's pale jade eyes could ever hope to achieve.

Alma was... He was... _**She**_ _was the woman from his memory-induced hallucinations!_

As soon as that realization hit home, the illusionary lotus garden that haunted him all these years faded from his sight. The plants sank into the ground, disappearing forever. Only one Lotus blossom remained, its thin stem wrapped possessively around the young dark haired woman - the fully bloomed Lotus flower itself resting atop her chest, right above her heart.

_Fucking hell_, if that wasn't proof enough he didn't know what was.

In his shocked state he idly noticed a barrier form around himself and the other Black Order members. It took him a second to realize that Alma, _the woman he had been searching for_, was now fighting on her own against a group of high level Akuma, and five powerful Noah - one of them being the _**fucking Millennium Earl himself!**_

Desperation filled him as he drew Mugen. He had only just found her. _He refused to allow any of those Noah Bastards to lay a single finger on her!_

Allen watched his fellow Exorcist snarl expletives as he tried to force his way out of the barrier. Having already tried to slash at it with his own Sword of Exorcism, Allen knew that whatever protective spell Alma had cast was pretty much impenetrable at least against Noah powers and Innocence. It reminded him of Fou's Security Door at the Asian branch. He doubted even Kanda's enhanced strength would do any better.

"You think he knows that Alma is probably the only one who can drop the barrier?" Johnny asked Reever in genuine curiosity, also watching the Swordsman's one man rampage.

"ALMA! GOD DAMMIT! _**LET ME OUT!**_"

"Now he does," Reever answered back, lips twitching into a smirk despite the seriousness of the situation.

_"Shut up! I'm trying to keep you safe! Being inside a battlefield does __not__ equal safe!"_ Alma roared back as she punched her fist _through_ an Akuma's tough hide. A muttered incantation later and the killing machine imploded, white Innocence feathers bursting out of its body as its soul was finally put to rest.

That one lapse in attention to her surroundings was enough for the last two Akuma to capture Alma, holding her up by her limbs as the Millennium Earl stepped forward, a spark of barely contained rage in his eyes.

Kanda cursed and started to desperately slash at the barrier with Mugen.

**000**

"What did you do? How did you get over your hatred for the Black Order?" The Earl asked. Confusion and vexation could be heard in his voice. His hands tightened around the handle of his parasol. His plans to awaken the Fourteenth were falling apart at the seams and he wanted answers as to _why and __HOW__?!_

"Oh, I still hate the Order," Alma freely admitted as if two high-level Akuma _weren't_ restraining her. "I find their experiments repulsive and appalling. They manipulate Innocents, and kill off any lives that are useless to their cause. '_Trying for Heresy'_ my ass, they hide behind their precious Religion pretending to be the voice of God when in reality they have already reserved themselves a place in Satan's domain. The Black Order's collective sins are _unforgivable_ in my eyes." More than one Black Order member flinched in guilt at her bluntly spoken opinion.

"Then why haven't you turned into an Akuma?" The Earl demanded frustrated.

Harriet smiled, green eyes glowing in the gloom of the chamber, staring straight into the Earl's eyes without any ounce of fear.

"Because I love Yuu far more than I will ever despise the Black Order," She confessed truthfully and without the least bit of shame; heedless of how Kanda had frozen mid-sword swing at her words and how everyone under the barrier turned to the Swordsman with varying expressions. About half of them had a single raised eyebrow. Allen was the only one who was unsurprised. He was actually a bit amused to be honest. This was probably his first time seeing Kanda's ears practically glowing bright red in embarrassment. When the Swordsman noticed that he was now the center of attention his face flushed red as well. Oh his reaction was absolutely _glorious_.

Allen snickered alongside Tokusa when Kanda glared death at them all. Unfortunately for the Swordsman, the usual terror inducing effect of his black look had dampened considerably due to the fact that his face still resembled a glowing red lantern. The rest of the Black Order members turned back to watch the fight willingly enough. Although Allen could still see a few smirks on his fellow comrade's faces.

**000**

The two Level 4's holding the Witch up exploded from too much exposure to the spare Innocence feathers she had hidden inside their doll-like joints when they first captured her. Harriet was back in the game.

She ducked when Tyki tried to pierce his hand through her throat. Harriet had to admit these guys were _very_ good but speed had always been her forte even in her past life. Now that she was enhanced with almost inhuman power from the Second Exorcist project, she was practically untouchable. Still there was chance that these guys could be stronger than her; she needed to avoid a close confrontation just in case. Mid to long range spells would have to do for now.

Sheril looked to be trying to use his power to physically subdue her. Wisely gearing up to do the same thing, only mentally.

Alma flicked her wrist, barking out words too quickly spoken to be properly interpreted.

Sheril turned into a Duck. An honest to god _Duck_. And Wisely... From the depths of his turban a small bunny rabbit appeared, little nose twitching this way and that.

Everyone under the barrier burst out laughing.

'_That's what you get when you try to mess with a Marauder's daughter,' _Harriet thought smirking inwardly as she dodged what could've been a damaging hit if Tyki himself wasn't already putting an effort in restraining his own laughter. Road didn't even bother, she was already rolling on the floor, cackling like a madwoman.

Never underestimate the distracting power of pranks on a battlefield.

**000**

The Earl summoned another Noah; this one was more muscular than the other ones with spiky black hair and his eyes shielded with black shades. He was carrying an unconscious Third Exorcist over one shoulder.

_"Madarao!"_ Tokusa called out, recognizing his old friend.

Harriet narrowed her eyes at the new opponent. They were probably assuming that she wouldn't attack this Noah because doing so would harm the man he was holding captive. It was the classic human shield tactic. She needed to rescue the Hostage before she made her finishing move. Just as Maashiima moved forward so did she.

_"Carpe Retractum!"_

They all watched as Madarao was ripped out of the muscular Noah's hold by some kind of supernatural rope that pulled the unconscious Third Exorcist into Alma's awaiting arms. The woman managed to use Maashiima's shocked face as a springboard, flipping over the Noah's heads and landing behind them, the Third Exorcist secure in her hold.

Renee turned to Kanda, her facial expression a mix of heart stopping relief and amused exasperation. "I can safely say that we all approve of your choice in women. This one is definitely a keeper," the North American Branch Chief assured the Swordsman. She couldn't help but share a grin with Zhu Mei as Kanda twitched and refused to look them in the eye. Instead he continued to call out to Alma - trying to get her to drop the stupid barrier. He wasn't having much luck, even when Allen had started to help him out.

**000**

She could hear people calling that name. _'Alma'_ they called. Harriet ignored them as she turned around quickly and lifted her right arm, the other one still around the man she had just saved, palm facing the Noahs.

Concentrating on her Magic she roared out the spell that would finally send these bastards running back to the holes they crawled out from.

_"FIENDFYRE!"_

Great serpent-like spirits of flame shot out of her hand. White hot and all consuming, they soared towards the Noahs who finally decided that it was time to get the hell out of dodge. They escaped through their newly revealed Ark, Tyki Mikk grabbing Duck!Sheril And Bunny!Wisely on his way out. The Millennium Earl's voice resonated throughout the chamber as he escaped alongside his family.

**000**

_"We will be back for the Fourteenth, Miss Karma. You can be sure of that."_

Harriet placed the man she had saved on the ground beside her. Standing up, she waited a moment, stretching out her senses just to be sure the Noah weren't going to jump out and attack her again. Only when she was _absolutely sure_ that they were gone, did Harriet allow her legs to give out. The exhaustion of using so many wandless spells catching up to her body as she bent over and started to vomit up the Dark Matter. She idly allowed the magical barrier around everyone to fall. She could hear people rushing towards her. Their voices filled her ears as she continued puking out the Akuma nucleus from her system. The horrid taste of Human ashes, sludge, and coppery blood coming up her throat as she retched. She could feel someone rubbing comforting circles on her back, as another person pulled her hair out of the way.

"Alma!"

"ALMA! God dammit! _What the fuck is wrong with her?!_"

"Calm down! My guess is that the Innocence is getting rid of the Akuma nucleus from her system! She'll be fine as soon as she hacks out the last of it."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Pretty sure."

"You better be telling the fucking truth Reever or else I _**will**_ slice you apart."

"That's hardly any way to talk to your friends, _Bakanda._"

"Shut it _Moyashi!_"

"Both of you be quiet! You're hardly helping her by arguing!"

"That's it sweetie, you're doing great. Just ignore the peanut gallery. It'll be over soon."

Managing to cough out the last of the Dark Matter, Harriet finally mustered up enough energy to look up at the faces around her.

Bleary emerald green eyes blinked up at the Black Order members. Her gaze was unfocused for a moment until it landed and sharpened into clarity on the Swordsman kneeling next to her. "Yuu?" She rasped out. She knew those dark eyes. Those dark obsidian eyes with the slightest tint of midnight blue in their depths. Eyes that reminded her so much of a starless night sky. It _had_ to be Yuu. Only he had those eyes, in _both_ lifetimes.

Kanda nodded, surprising everyone else by actually _smiling_ at her. "Yeah it's me."

All the emotions she kept bottled up inside her battered heart during those long nine years of imprisonment resurfaced and Harriet could feel her face becoming hot and stuffy as she started to cry. She choked out apologizes to him through her tears. For losing her sanity and killing the Scientists. For losing control of herself and attempting to kill him as well. For never telling him the truth. For not being there for him. For breaking the promise she made with him in their first lives - for _everything_. Yuu just gathered her up into a hug, strong arms holding her close as she continued sobbing out all the guilt and regret in her heart. Kanda glared at the other Order members when most of them started gaping at him; they had _never_ seen the surly Swordsman comfort _anyone_ in such a way _ever_. Even Leverrier's eyebrows had shot up in surprise. Only Bak, Renee, Allen, and Zhu Mei watched in sympathetic understanding. The old man especially looked a little teary eyed. Harriet didn't notice as she was still crying apologies into Kanda's shoulder, clinging to him as her pillar of support in her emotional turmoil. She didn't stop until the emotional and physical exhaustion beckoned her to sleep.

Just before Harriet succumbed to the land of dreams she thought she heard Yuu faintly whisper something in her ear even as his arms tightened around her. It was probably only a figment of her imagination - borne from her own selfish desires.

"_I love you too, Alma."_

**000**

Kanda gathered her up into a bridal carry, having wrapped the woman in his own slightly tattered beige cloak. When Alma had fallen asleep her Parasitic Innocence had deactivated as well. Unfortunately it had the side effect of revealing Alma's bare chest. Thankfully no one saw much, mostly because Kanda had snarled at everyone, especially the males, _to turn the fuck away or so help him he would gouge out their eyes then __**castrate**__ them all with Mugen!_ It worked well enough. They all knew the Swordsman was being perfectly serious with his threats and would most likely follow though with them if they didn't quickly comply with his demand. Kanda was well known for his _**painful**_ honesty when making and following through with threats.

Link had arrived with Tewaku, the girl immediately heading over to her brother's side while the **CROW** Inspector helped Allen carry Tokusa though the Ark. Even though his arms had grown back, Tokusa's legs were still broken and they would need immediate medical treatment. Timcampy followed after them from above.

**000**

**AN: I just spent **_**seven frickin' hours **_**on this. All because I was so happy to get one Review… NEVER AGAIN! I now have a major migraine and must go hunting for some headache medicine. Ugh, I will never complain again when my Favorite stories haven't updated. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Edit: I changed a few things on this one too... I really need to work on my self-editing skills. *winces again***


	4. Tokusa

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**AN: I got bored and decided to write. My Job Hunting is going ****absolutely nowhere anyways. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sluggishly Harriet rose to the world. Warmth was the first thing that registered in her mind. Not the cool sensation of being submerged in liquid but the warmth that came from being tucked inside comfortable bedding. It was a near forgotten sensation. The last time she remembered feeling this warmth was during the last night she shared a bed space with Yuu in their past lives – the night before they ran into that bastard Akuma who very nearly killed them. The Incubator beds in Laboratory 6 couldn't compare; they were always too hard and coupled with the cold environment of the underground chambers it ended up becoming a bit of a battle every night just getting comfortable enough to actually fall asleep.

The second thing that registered in her mind was an absolutely _**awful**_ aftertaste in her mouth from when she had vomited up the Dark Matter. Harriet gagged a little as she cracked opened her eyes.

A white ceiling was the first sight to greet her vision. She shifted into a sitting position, the bed covers pooling around her waist as she started to take in her surroundings. She was inside something that resembled a large hospital room. Several empty beds were lined up next to hers while a large paperwork covered desk took up a corner of the room.

"Wha...? Where?"

"You're in the Black Order Medical Ward, Lady Disciple."

Harriet stiffened in surprise and snapped her head around to the man who was currently occupying a wheelchair near the Exit door. Both of his legs were wrapped in casts. The Witch studied him carefully from her spot on the hospital bed. The man was dressed in robes of dark crimson. He had fairly handsome features; his light green hair was tied up into a ponytail on the side of his head. On his forehead he bore the two-dot symbol that represented his affiliation with **CROW **(it was only through sheer self-control that prevented the Witch from either attacking him or fleeing for that reason alone.) His eyes... Those markings...

Harriet remembered the Noah's plans regarding the Akuma cells that had once resided in her body. "You... You're one of the Third Exorcists" she said in dawning realization.

The man gave her a half smile laced with slightly mocking amusement. "Yes, that would be correct. My name is Tokusa, Lady Disciple. It is a honour to finally meet the woman who saved the lives of the entire North American Branch."

Harriet twitched a little, and eyed him warily. "Call me Alma," she requested stiffly in response. She would not reveal her true name to anyone in the Black Order, the exception being Yuu. Names have power. It was why the Millennium Earl manipulated his victims into calling out the names of their loved ones in order to manufacture new Akuma. Names, if used in spells or incantations or magical contracts, could be permanently binding - especially if the names were connected to powerful emotions such as Love. Her distrust of the Black Order made it hard for her to _not_ suspect that they would use this information against her in some way.

"I'm no Lady Disciple, no matter how much this Order tries to delude itself into believing that to be truth." Harriet added with a somewhat bitter smile.

"The Innocence only would choose those who have the potential to serve their purpose to save humanity," Tokusa countered without missing a beat. "You were selected as a Disciple of God hence I find it fitting to call you Lady Disciple."

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Harriet felt a headache beginning to form behind her temples. It looked as though she was fighting a losing battle. Maybe she should just hex this guy and make a break for it? No, she needed to find Yuu first. Besides the Innocence inside her body would never condone her for running away from what the fragment perceived was her _'Holy Mission'_. Slaying Akuma and gathering other shards of Innocence was currently the reason for her existence according to the thrice-damned thing. She would end up turning into a Fallen One before the first month after escaping was up.

Also, if she escaped this guy's surveillance (she knew damn well how the Black Order operated in accordance to any unknowns - this man was definitely here as a Guard-dog. Though why they would assign her anyone who was currently being confined to a wheel chair she would never know. Still, she was smart enough not to underestimate him even if he _was_ injured) the Higher-ups may just order her Execution under the guise of a Trial of Heresy. She did not want to deal with any of _that_ utter idiocy just after her nine years of sleep. It was too troublesome for her tastes.

**000**

Tokusa couldn't help but observe the young woman he had been ordered to watch over discretely by Leverrier no less. The man apparently didn't want to incur Kanda's wrath by allowing fully equipped **CROW** agents anywhere near the young woman - his reasoning being that if the Swordsman was able to beat almost every Black Order Member to the ground during his daily training while he was still relatively calm, then he wouldn't want to see what happened to the man who dared allow any armed guards to approach and detain Alma, whom Kanda obviously cared for a great deal more than anyone else in the Black Order. The Head Inspector was already on _very_ thin ice with the surly Swordsman for secreting Alma away and planting an Akuma nucleus inside her body when she was still unconscious and thus unable to defend herself. So he went with the next best thing - ordering the injured and seemingly harmless Third Exorcist invalid to keep a close eye on her. Apparently even Leverrier had enough self-preservation instincts to tell when not to poke into the nest of an already infuriated and _**murderous**_ dragon.

If Tokusa could say one thing about this woman he would say that she was far more cautious and guarded than what the reports stated she had been nine years ago. He could also see what Kanda had probably been attracted to when he had fallen in love with her in their first lives. Those eyes could be considered bewitchingly enchanting. Even if those eyes had a jaded edge to them that proved she had been through far more than what her youthful body conveyed.

"Do you know where Yuu is?" The woman, Alma, finally asked him apparently giving up on trying to get him to stop calling her _'Lady Disciple'_. Her voice was melodious with a British accent he noticed absently. Tokusa mentally shook himself out of his musings and answered her question.

"Kanda had to be forced out by the Head Nurse when he refused to leave your side until you had awoken, Lady Disciple. Unfortunately that meant Kanda had skipped a few meals. The Head Nurse took exception to his refusal to eat and dragged him out by his ears to the cafeteria about five minutes before you had woken up." Tokusa had been thoroughly entertained when he witnessed _that_ happen. He was beginning to actually _enjoy_ his stay here. Now he understood why Howard seemed so much happier since he took up his post as Allen Walker's Guard – Oh he wasn't walking around with a big grin on his face by any means, but the usual stiff lines in his shoulders had relaxed and his eyes had a certain spark in them that even _he_ had never seen before (and he had known that fellow for _years_).

"That boy has always been too stubborn for his own good! _Honestly!_ I hardly think anyone would dare approach this girl with ill intent after she saved so many lives!" Harriet turned her head and watched a middle aged woman with a stern face rivaling Professor McGonagall's when her Head of House was reprimanding the worst of the unruly students briskly walk in. Harriet guessed this was the Head Nurse that Tokusa mentioned. She certainly seemed to be the kind of woman who would drag people around by their ears if she had enough incentive.

The woman turned and marched towards Harriet's bedside, picking up the clipboard attached to the footboard of the bed along the way. She then grabbed a pen from a pocket of her nurse's uniform. "Now that you're awake Miss Karma I'm sure Mr. Kanda will be able to finally calm down. My name is Madame Hannah Middleford but you may just address me by my title as Head Nurse. I will need to ask a few questions to see if you've suffered any lasting physical damage from your fight. Would you be so kind as to answer them for me?"

The soon to be resident Witch nodded her consent after a moment of consideration and so the medical questionnaire began.

Tokusa busied himself with thinking over his next possible duties while the Head Nurse conversed with the Second Exorcist. He needed to inform the Head Inspector of Alma's current awakened status; Chief Officer Komui Lee would need to be notified as well. Also possibly a visit to Hevlaska was in order – they needed to see if the Innocence was in good condition. There was a possibility that the Dark Matter could have damaged it during Alma's time as a Womb. The two Branch Heads, Bak Chang and Renee Epstein would also want to know of Alma's condition. Zhu Mei Chang would be right behind them.

And he didn't even want to contemplate how _Yuu Kanda__*_ would react to his position as Alma's Guard. He was predicting an utter nightmare of complications on _that_ front. Tokusa refrained from groaning if only because there were other people in the room with him. Alma's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

**000**

"May I go see Yuu, Head Nurse?" Harriet asked the stern woman politely. She figured it would be a Bad Idea to aggravate this woman with demands, especially since she seemed to have a bearing similar to Professor McGonagall's and Madame Pomfrey's combined. The bearing of someone who _should not be crossed_._  
_

The Head Nurse eyed her sharply for a long moment before sighing and waving her off. "Do what you will. I know full well that you've already healed your injuries with the Regenerative Core. Mr. Kanda was the same way, that boy never had to stay in this Ward for more than a week before he was back on his feet. You can use the bathroom to wash up before leaving. I've already left some spare clothes on your bed. Go on, I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you." Apparently deciding that Harriet would be fine on her own the woman turned and walked towards her desk obviously intending to get some paperwork done.

"I'll go with you. I haven't had lunch yet anyways. Besides you'll probably need someone to show you the way to the Cafeteria." Tokusa offered, hoping to use this this as an opportunity to keep close to his charge.

Alma paused, halfway off the bed, and eyed him a tad suspiciously before sighing and nodding in resigned agreement. She probably already suspected that he was ordered to keep watch over her judging by that knowing look in her eyes. Tokusa smirked in approval. Perceptive woman.

Harriet grabbed the spare clothes and went to the adjoined restroom to shower and change out of her borrowed pajamas.

The bathroom itself was standard with a porcelain white toilet across from the shower/bath. There was also a sink with a vanity mirror attached to it. Next to that was a towel rack with two fluffy white towels. She quickly closed the door behind her and stripped out of the slightly oversized black pajamas. Then she folded the clothing, placing them on the counter space provided by the sink (she idly wondered if someone had lent them to her or were they just provided by the Nurses.) Harriet then bent down to search through the cabinet underneath the sink. She managed to procure a spare hairbrush and toothbrush along with a tube of Mint toothpaste. She also managed to dig up two small bottles – one of shampoo, the other being conditioner judging by the labels – and an unscented soap bar.

After placing those items on the shower shelf, she turned the shower nobs and waited for the water to warm up. That was when she noticed the door had a full-length mirror attached to it.

Harriet stared at the reflection and for the first time since her incarceration as an Experiment she saw _herself_ look back at her – younger than what she remembered being from before her near death experience, but still undeniably _her_.

Her face was the same as it had been before in her old life – pretty with high cheekbones, a small straight nose above thin rose-tinted lips, her almond-shaped emerald green eyes framed with thick black eyelashes. Her somewhat thick finely arched eyebrows she vaguely recalled inheriting from her late Father above those eyes, which she knew she had inherited from her late Mother. On her forehead was the faint lightning bolt shaped scar. Involuntarily her right hand reached up to trace over the scar. Her mind flashed back to Voldemort but she shook it off. It had been _over twenty years_ since she had left that world behind. She had tried several times to find a way back but they all ended in hopeless failures. In her last attempt to find a way back she ended up getting a parasite attached to her arm, a parasite called Innocence.

Her hair had remained the same during the Second Exorcist Project even if the lengths were different. Thick tousled chocolate-black hair reached just past her shoulders in waves, the black tendrils gleamed brown in the florescent lighting. Her hands itched for a hair tie. She didn't like to leave her hair down; it had always gotten in her way whenever she had been forced to labour through chores at the Dursleys. It had eventually become a habit to always tie up her hair up in either a messy bun or a plain ponytail. She made a mental note to find some hair ties later.

Her body though had gone through a few significant changes that most certainly _weren't_ there before the Second Exorcist Project. _Bloody Hell_, She was taller by four inches! Her former growth stunted height of 5'0" had changed into a whopping 5'4" – a height that was considered to be growth stunted for a boy but perfectly normal for a girl who looked to be sixteen years old. Harriet thanked her lucky stars. Now Yuu wouldn't be able to call her _'Short Stack'_ as he did in their past lives before he finally got it through his thick skull that she would only answer to either _Alma_ or, if they were in private, _Harriet_. General Yeeger had thought their antics over that issue were utterly hilarious she recalled vaguely with sardonic amusement.

She still retained the lean and sleek muscle toning from the experimental strength enhancements. The Om symbol seal was starkly tattooed just above her left breast, it's dark ink etched deep into her flesh.

Her skin had stayed the same – still pale with a tendency to burn instead of tan, but most of her old scars had disappeared. The only ones that remained were the ones caused by Dark Magic. _'I must not tell lies,'_ was still carved into the back of her right hand. Her lips twitched up when she recalled how Yuu pitched a fit over it when she reluctantly told him how she had gotten it. It had taken three hours of sparring (and perhaps a little sexual foreplay) to calm him down and prevent him from going postal on the nearest civilian – because Umbridge was in a different Dimension altogether so he couldn't exactly hunt down the bitch and maim her for daring to force his Lover to _torture herself_.

Harriet sighed and decided it was time to quit traveling down memory lane. She turned away and checked the water's temperature. Finding it to her liking she quickly entered the shower. It was sort of surreal to her how easily she remembered the motions of washing up. She was tempted to linger under the spray but she needed find Yuu and make sure he was okay – she was well aware that she was probably being a worrywart, but she didn't give a flying fuck. She had been with that man through Hell and back. He was the first person who made her feel loved, not loved in the familial sense, but loved in the sense that he would walk through Hell fire and Frozen wastelands for her if it meant he would see her again one last time before he departed from this world forever.

And, _damn it all, _she would do the same for him if the situation called for it.

Once clean and changed, with her teeth brushed and hair combed out, Harriet left the Medical Ward, following Tokusa as he directed his electric wheel chair. The man acted like a human GPS, hopefully leading her down the correct way to the cafeteria.

Harriet discreetly took note of any escape routes (just in case) as she admired the beautiful baroque architecture around her while following the Third Exorcist. It had been so long since she had been able to see the world outside the cold dark prison she had been trapped in. It felt _so good_ to be free even if she was still somewhat bound by her Innocence.

After several hallways, Harriet started to hear unobtrusive footfalls, the clattering of silverware, and muted conversations. The scents of delectable cuisine reached her nose. She was mildly aware of her stomach grumbling as she swallowed back her saliva. Oh Merlin, did that smell _delicious!_ They took a left and the dim hallway brightened. Harriet paused, thoughts on her hunger forgotten, her whole body going still as she just stood there and stared at the light streaming into the hall from an archway that obviously directly lead into the cafeteria. There was no doors so that meant as soon as she walked a few more feet she would visible to every eye in there.

Was she really ready for this? Was she really going to integrate herself with people who worked for the very same organization whom confined her - whom stole her freedom for nine long years? The same organization that implanted an Akuma's nucleus inside her body and going as far as transplanting those mutated cells into innocent people? Would Yuu share the same twisted ideals as those bastards now? It had been nine years since they had been truly together. People were prone to change over long periods of time and she wouldn't put it past the Black Order to try and condition Yuu to become a loyal weapon. No, she was being silly; Yuu was too stubborn to allow others to change his moral compass. It would be like ramming themselves into a brick wall – A brick wall with a tendency to stick pointy things at you if you annoyed it enough.

Still... What if Yuu had moved on? What if he had found a new lover? Her stomach twisted horribly at the thought of losing Yuu to another woman or man. She didn't think she could handle anymore hurt, emotional or otherwise. She had enough bullshit heaped upon her even _before_ she entered this pissing contest between the Church and the Millennium Earl.

"Lady Disciple?" Tokusa called out already in front of the archway entrance. He was a little bit confused as to why his charge was just standing there. Her face was set into an expression of consideration, worry, and something he couldn't put a name to. Her green eyes, which had been staring sightlessly at the light streaming in from the Cafeteria snapped up to look at him at his inquiry. Alma's expression shifted into one of determination and fixed purpose.

"I'm fine," She affirmed.

Harriet took a deep breath, spine straight, her eyes facing forward, hard resolve and determination in every line of her posture. She would not show any sort of weakness in front of these people. Besides, if there was one thing she had always excelled at it would be her ability to _adapt_.

Adapt when she discovered her Magical heritage.

Adapt to the ruthless Political carnage of Pureblood Society.

Adapt when she had woken up in this God forsaken world.

Adapt when she was dragged into a Biblical War.

She just needed to adapt once again. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Harriet walked into the light.

**000**

**AN: I've always liked Tokusa for the simple fact that he reminds me somewhat of one of my best friends in real life (Both of them give others somewhat annoying but still endearing nicknames). I was really sad when I found out that in Canon, Alma's Grudge had turned him into a monster. So yeah, I've assigned him the position of being Harriet's Guard. You'll see a lot more of him as a result. I'm also planning to add a timeline in the next chapter - so be patient my pretties! Suggestions for scenes are welcome!**

***In Japan they address themselves with Last names first. But I'm assuming Tokusa's first language was either English or Italian, hence the introduction is done in that way. BTW if I make any horribly done cultural references please feel free to reprimand me. I'm still new at this so I need all the help I can get.**

**Edit: Thank you Silvermane1 for pointing that out.**


	5. Allen Walker

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

**AN: This chapter was surprisingly hard to write out. I wanted to make this as realistic as possible – if any of you see anything wrong with this chapter then please tell me. Also everyone give Milakotsu from Deviantart a standing ovation! She let me use her Art for the new cover – yes that is what Alma looks like with her hair down (at least for my story). The only thing missing from the picture is the Om symbol seal on her chest.**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Oh come on Kanda! Cheer up; yer girl will wake up soon! In the mean time why don't ya just sit down and eat yer Soba, maybe even tell us how ya managed to snag such a pretty GAK-!" A mean right hook sent Jiji Lujun falling to the ground seeing stars, while Kanda stood over the dreadlocked haired Scientist seething in silent demonic fury, clenching and unclenching his fist. A few Finders standing nearby inched away from the infuriated young man, rightfully wary of Kanda's vicious tendency to lash out at others in order to cool his own temper.

Watching the situation over his fifth serving of Chicken Cordon Bleu, Allen couldn't help but contemplate on how any woman would fall for such a violent person as their resident Swordsman. Kanda had stomped his way into the Cafeteria on time for lunch for first time in three days, (Allen strongly suspected that Kanda had finally been kicked out of the Medical Ward by their Head Nurse - Kanda's ear was somewhat swollen and the Head Nurse was known for having a strong pincher grip when dragging people in and out of the Medical Ward) then started restlessly walking back and forth until Jiji had approached him, slinging a friendly arm over the Swordsman's shoulders. The Scientist tried to coax Kanda to relax only to get a painful punch in the face for his efforts. Honestly, he couldn't understand Alma's taste in men _at all._ (At least when it came down to his aggressively homicidal-like side.)

"It's his way of showing he's worried, believe it or not," Lenalee commented idly sitting across from him, dining on her own meal of Pork Dumplings. She along with more than half the occupants in the cafeteria were also observing the sword wielder from afar (a safe distance from Kanda's sword range) - it wasn't surprising, news of Alma's transformation and her fight against the Noah had spread like wildfire. The Scientists in the Black Order could actually rival most teenage girls in the gossiping department. Currently the two most popular topics of discussion was the possibility of Alma being a Sorcerer and her connection to Kanda, especially the part where she admitted actually being in love with him. Everyone was curious about _'Kanda's Girlfriend'_ especially since Kanda never really shown any sort of close attachment towards anyone else during his time in the Black Order.

"He looks more angry than worried..." Timothy muttered disbelievingly from his seat between Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory III whom both nodded in agreement. All Active Exorcists had been called back to HQ in the Aftermath of the Earl's recent invasion of the North American Branch. For whatever reason other than recovering from their injuries has yet to be announced. Only the Exorcist Generals were permitted to leave – new Exorcists were needed now more than ever especially with the apparent increased numbers of the Noah Clan.

"Yuu-chan is just being a bit more grumpy than usual. He'll be right as rain soon enough, don't you fret!" Lavi cheerfully assured the boy from his seat between Bookman and himself, enjoying a bowl of Fettuccine Alfredo. Allen's silver eyes flicked a tad worriedly to the plasters they both sported – apparently the Noah who tried to ambush them hadn't taken the news of retreat very well. From what he had overheard yesterday from Chaoji's conversation with his Finder friends, Allen was able to piece together what had probably happened.

The unknown Noah had attempted to abduct the two Equipment-type Exorcists. Whether or not it was an initially planned kidnapping was still up for debate. The two Bookman Clan members had somehow managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. Thankfully none of their injuries were fatal, a few weeks of medical treatment and they would be in good enough condition for returning to the field according to one of the Nurses Allen had questioned.

Inspector Link eyed them all exasperatedly from his seat between Lenalee and Marie, obviously wondering how in the world they could be so used to Kanda's _'temper tantrums'_ \- Allen could detect a bit of tolerant amusement behind it though. The white-haired Exorcist grinned cheekily at him and Link very discreetly rolled his eyes in response.

In his peripheral vision, Allen noticed Tokusa wheeling his way in front of the Cafeteria's archway entrance, obviously intending to eat some of Jerry's delicious cooking. Allen was about to wave him over but he paused when he also noticed the Third Exorcist had stopped. Tokusa turned his head looking at something out of sight in confusion. Allen sharp eyes, one of the many things honed from so many years of escaping debt collectors, were able to read the inquiry that escaped Tokusa's lips.

'_Lady Disciple?' _

Blinking in confusion, Allen tried to tilt his head back to get a glimpse at whomever Tokusa was speaking to, something his friends took notice of. It ended up being an unneeded effort as the person immediately stepped into sight.

The current subject of many conversations, Alma Karma herself cautiously stepped into the Cafeteria. Dressed in a spare set of white linen pants, a short sleeve pale green shirt with a mandarin collar, and black slipper shoes she looked very different from her former male countenance. The only trait that was similar was her height at about 5'4".

Besides the obvious anatomy changes, the differences were many in number. First off her ethnicity had switched from Asian to European. Her heavily scarred skin had healed over into a pale smooth complexion. A small scar was the only thing marring her forehead – it resembled a lightning bolt Allen noted absently. She no longer had long white hair covering half her head. Alma had regained her dark chocolate black hair from her old life. The dark waves were left loose and they looked to be a little damp - perhaps Alma had taken a shower before she came here?

The black Akuma-like markings around her wrists and ankles had disappeared. Allen was willing to bet that the one on her stomach had faded as well. The most noticeable changed detail about her was those stunning Emerald green eyes – he had never seen eyes quite that shade of green before.

Kanda was at her side in an instant. Already hissing and snarling at Tokusa like a territorial beast as he grabbed Alma's hand and pulled her beside him in a protective manner that clearly stated he didn't trust the Third Exorcist around her. Tokusa's face took on an expression that said he fully expected this to happen while Alma's stiff wary expression melted into a mix of relief, fond exasperation, loving affection, nervousness, and something that screamed _I'm-so-happy-to-see-that-you're-okay_.

Any lingering doubt he could've felt about Alma's feelings for Kanda were completely erased in witnessing that very expression.

Allen then noticed the lines in her shoulders stiffening horribly when just about everybody in the Cafeteria turned to look at her, the noise level very noticeably dimming as they just stared at her. Her face regained that original wary expression. Emerald green eyes flicked back and forth cautiously until they landed on him.

Alma blinked, her green eyes flashing in recognition. Allen blinked back surprised. She remembered him? Perhaps from after the battle? He offered her a friendly smile.

Allen was only peripherally aware of his friends eyeing her curiously also offering the young woman (_she was no girl, not after what she had been forced through_) kind welcoming expressions of their own.

Some of the wariness in Alma's facial expression thawed away. She gave them a smile that only _just_ reached her eyes before turning her attention back to Kanda. Reaching up with her free hand, she gripped Kanda's shoulder, stopping his snarling tirade in record time. Allen was inwardly _very_ impressed. Not many were able to calm the sword wielder down when he was at his most sour. As far as he knew, only Lenalee and Marie were able to stop Kanda from rampaging without getting physically harmed in response, but even they have never been able to do it as fast as Alma just did.

The Swordsman turned his attention away from the Third Exorcist invalid – allowing Tokusa a moment to relax a little – and looked at his female companion. Allen's sharp eyesight once again was enabled him to read what Alma was saying, her face showing the frustration and concern that was conveyed in her voice and words.

'_I already know that Tokusa has been assigned as my Watcher.' _Alma let go of Kanda's shoulder before continuing,_ 'It will create complications if I try to brush him off. I know what this Organization is like, Yuu. I _remember_. Just… please try to get along with him. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Higher-ups.'_

Kanda's expression turned unreadable for a moment, before it actually softened. The Swordsman sighed and grunted _'Alright'_ receiving a grateful smile in response. Alma looked between Tokusa and Kanda before glancing over to their table, emerald green eyes locked with his own silver for one second before Alma made a suggestion.

'_Why don't you introduce me to your friends?'_

**000**

Kanda stopped snarling at the Third Exorcist (that bastard Leverrier had probably assigned this guy the task of being Alma's Watch-dog, the thrice-damned fucker was obviously over stepping his boundaries again) when he felt Alma grip his shoulder, squeezing slightly in order to gain his attention.

Kanda turned his attention to her immediately, still keeping a gentle grip on her right hand, noting the stiffness in her shoulders and the wary edge to facial expression. He subtly gave the people staring at her over shoulder the Evil Eye. They looked away quickly, going back to their conversations. He then allowed his eyes to soften and lock with Alma's.

"I already know that Tokusa has been assigned as my Watcher," Alma told him quietly, letting go of his shoulder now that she had his attention. Her voice was just as melodious as he remembered. Her beautiful green eyes locked with his own, in them was a spark of tired resignation that didn't hide the loving affection that made him feel warm in a way he had only felt in his Memory induced dreams.

"It will create complications if I try to brush him off. I know what this Organization is like, Yuu. I _remember_. Just… please try to get along with him. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Higher-ups," Alma requested, her expression tightening in frustration over their situation and concern (for _him_). Green eyes glanced over to the Third Exorcist who was watching their interaction with a mask of polite interest before flicking back to him.

Kanda understood the hidden meanings behind her words.

The Church was absolutely ruthless in maintaining tight control over whomever they perceived to be their _'Human Sacrifices offered by God'._ Any time anybody tried to go against them, Central would swoop in and entomb the protesters as Heretics. The only times they left the accused Heretics alive was when they had something that could be used to benefit the Church – such as the case with Allen and his ability to pilot the Ark.

Alma had fought off several high-level Akuma and a group of Noah _on her own_. She would be a powerful asset to their Military forces especially since she seemed to possess talent in Sorcery as was witnessed in her battle. The problem was the fact that Alma despised the Black Order as much as he himself did. They couldn't have complete control over her, _**over that power**_, because she didn't have any apparent loyalty that they could use to their advantage. She was a wild card who only fought the Noahs and their Akuma servants for _His sake_. Not for the Church, not for the Black Order, but for _Him_.

If push came to shove they _would_ use Alma's love for him to keep her leashed. Alma was afraid – absolutely _**terrified**_ – of what the Church would do to him if either of them stepped out of line.

Kanda actually felt himself soften a little at that. His mind flashed back to when Alma had risked her life to save him from being euthanized, in her last moments of sanity before the worst side effect of the Second Exorcist Project took hold of her – before she went berserk and slaughtered everyone in the underground chambers, her eyes gleaming as red as the blood that painted the walls of Laboratory 6.*

Had Alma always been so fiercely protective of him?

Kanda was willing to bet that, _yes_, it had always been that way – during both lifetimes.

She had also implied that she remembered her past life – _their_ past lives. Alma wanted to tell him everything; he could see that in her eyes. She wanted to give him back the memories he had lost but, for whatever reason, she didn't want the Church to know about those memories. They would need to find a way to talk in privacy without the Third Exorcist hovering in the background the Swordsman decided firmly.

Kanda sighed and grunted a reluctant agreement probably giving half the occupants in the Cafeteria a heart attack in the process. He wasn't exactly known for backing down so easily when he was in a bad mood. He didn't give a fuck on _their_ opinions though. Alma gave him a grateful smile in response, allowing her smaller hand to grip his own in return. That alone made agreeing to her request worth it in his mind.

Alma looked between him and Tokusa before glancing over to one of the long tables.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Alma awkwardly suggested, still smiling slightly while nodding to where the _Moyashi _was sitting with the others. They were watching them, offering Alma welcoming expressions; a few of them were already gesturing them to come sit with them.

For the first time since he first stepped into the Black Order as a full-fledged Exorcist (at least in this life), Kanda was actually going to take up that offer. He would never admit it out loud, but if there was anyone he would trust to keep Alma safe when he wasn't – _couldn't_ be – around, it would be the other Exorcists – especially Noise Marie and Allen Walker.

Kanda nodded in agreement. Still keeping a firm grip on Alma's hand, he pulled his woman over to where there were empty seats next to Lenalee at the end of the table. Tokusa followed from Alma's other side. Kanda allowed it only because Alma had asked him to tolerate the Third Exorcist.

If he did anything untoward to her though… well, not even the Pope could save Tokusa from getting stabbed with Mugen.

**000**

***There have been records of the Experiments losing their sanity. I looked it up. Kanda thinks the blood red eyes that Alma had sported during the Slaughter incident were a sign of her lost sanity – he's not wrong per say, it's just that there is more to it than that.**

**Timeline so far:**

**Year in D. Gray Man: 1840 – Harriet's age: 15 years old – falls through the Veil and ends up in the D. Gray Man Universe**

**1842 - 17 years old – Innocence gets attached to her arm and she finds herself joining the Black Order as a result. She starts to train under General Yeegar with Senior Apprentice Takahashi Yuu (yes I know it's unoriginal, **_**deal with it**_**.)**

**1844 - 19 years old – Her relationship with Yuu blossomed into Love. Yuu ends up being the only one who knows Harriet/Alma's true origins and her true name. She never told General Yeegar or anyone else.**

**1847 – 22 years old – Akuma nearly kills them and their brains are harvested for the Second Exorcist Project.**

**1880 –Alma wakes up in Laboratory 6 with no memory of his past life.**

**1881 – Yuu wakes up.**

**1882 – Alma slaughters the Scientists when Voldemort's Horcrux (if you haven't already guessed) takes over his/her body. Yuu nearly kills Alma and escapes with Marie.**

**1891 – The Millennium Earl wakes up Alma Karma in the hopes that it will be the key to awakening the Fourteenth, but instead gets his ass kicked to the curb. XDDD **

**000**

**AN: I'm making the technology more advanced in D. Gray Man than what it had been in the real life 19****th**** century hence Tokusa's electric wheelchair, the indoor plumbing and having actual toilets in the last chapter.**


	6. Lavi

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

**AN: Just so you know Lavi's thought processes were a bitch to write – remember I had to factor in his Bookman side and his own personality quirks (yes that includes his perversion XDD.) Anyways if you guys think there is anything wrong with this just tell me in your reviews. **

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

There must be a Blue Moon.

Either that or Road had broken into Headquarters and used her funky Dream powers on them all without _anyone_ noticing. Forcing all the Black Order members enjoying their lunches to hallucinate something out of the _freaking Twilight Zone._

Seriously, if the _**Millennium Earl**_ were to prance into the Cafeteria right now wearing a hot pink ballerina outfit, professing undying love for Head Inspector Leverrier, he would be less shocked than he was right now.

That didn't stop him from shuddering a bit in horror at the grotesque mental image. But back to the main point…

First off, Yuu had held a young woman's hand, a gesture far more caring than he had ever witnessed his friend do. Then he had actually _listened_ to said young woman when she asked him to back down.

This was Yuu Kanda they were talking about – the grumpy, cold-blooded, aloof and _antisocial_ Swordsman.

Now Yuu was actually _sitting with them_.

That Hallucination theory was looking more and more possible by the second.

Lavi eyed the Swordsman where he was seated at the end of the table right next to Alma Karma, quietly eating his Soba while keeping a careful eye on the young woman beside him as she listened to funny stories provided by the rest of the tables occupants. They had each silently agreed that they wouldn't ask any uncomfortable questions to the new girl – she was a former Experimental subject for Leverrier's sick idea of _'Value'. _It would probably take months if not years for the Second Exorcist to able to feel remotely comfortable in their company. Even then, the Mental and Emotional scars would undoubtedly still remain.

They were currently trying to ease her distrust with some of the funnier antics of the Black Order. Mostly about Komui and his Komlin Robots.

Still keeping a discreet yet sharp eye on Yuu, Lavi ran through his Eidetic Memory once more just to be sure that Road hadn't appeared in his Mental Archives.

Let's see… His friend had guided the young woman to their table, sitting her down right next Lenalee muttering an _'I'll be right back'_ to the green-eyed girl. As soon as Alma had nodded back in understanding, Yuu then quickly marched to Jerry, Tokusa wheeling after him. After they both ordered their respective meals along with something for Alma, both of the Black Order members had come straight back to their table. Yuu immediately snagging the seat on the other side of Alma, doing a grand job of remaining stonily indifferent to all the goggled stares he was receiving for his out of character actions.

Nope, no Noahs present so far.

Tokusa had merely snorted in amusement at the Swordsman's protectiveness and took one of the empty spots next to Allen, the white-haired Exorcist helping him out of the wheelchair and onto the bench.

Jerry had swooped over soon after, serving Tokusa a plate of Steak, and Kanda his Soba before finally serving Miss Karma a large bowl of Cheese Ravioli, cooing over their newest addition all the while. Alma's face had flushed scarlet when her stomach growled loudly at the sight of her food. Lavi couldn't blame her for being so hungry – from what he was able to wheedle out of Reever earlier, the Second Exorcist hadn't had a proper meal for nine years. She also had a Parasitic-type Innocence which where known to rapidly drain the body's energy storage especially during a battle. Considering the fact that she had just recently fought against a group of Noahs along with their Akuma servants, Alma must be _starving_.

Hmm… still no Noah.

Alma had then given the Head Chief a nervous but genuine _'Thank you'_ in response. Jerry beamed at her before prancing back to his Kitchen.

Conversation had been a bit awkward at first. They had started with introductions in which Yuu had attempted to introduce Allen as _Moyashi_ resulting in a glaring match between the two. While the rest of them were contemplating escaping, Alma had merely arched an eyebrow at their behaviour before gently nudging Yuu's side with her elbow.

'_If you guys keep glaring at each other like that, you'll set the table on fire,' _the young woman scolded lightly – the mirth glinting in her eyes gave away her amusement. Yuu turned his head and actually blinked at her a little baffled (to everyone else he probably just looked as stoic as ever.) There was a moment of silence before the sword wielder gave a _'che'_. He went back to eating his food – Although he seemed to be a little sulky about it.

Marie had to hide a chuckle behind a cough; evidently he'd noticed Yuu's mood change. The rest of the table had instead shot Alma several impressed looks. Timothy even asked _'How did you do that so easily?!'_ Alma had merely smiled mischievously at the nine-year-old boy and said _'It's a secret.'_

…Oh fuck it.

Lavi internally sighed and decided to just scrap his Hallucination theory out the window. He turned his full attention back to the Here and Now.

_Now_ Alma Karma was quietly enjoying her meal while politely listening to Lenalee and Allen describe the incident where Komui had attempted to assassinate Russell when the Chief Officer had believed that Russell and Lenalee were dating. They were at the part where Allen got shot with that Octopus Gun judging by the grimace on his face (1). Yuu made a snide remark on how it sounded like the white-haired Exorcist should've kept the look. Another glaring match ensued. Tokusa elbowed Allen out of it while Alma once again nudged Yuu's attention back onto her.

Lavi's visible jade eye slid from Yuu to Alma.

Gramps had pulled him aside earlier and ordered him to keep an extra watchful eye on this girl. She was an anomaly with unknown origins. It was even said in one of rumours surrounding this girl that she was able to produce a spell that greatly resembled his Fire Stamp Seal (2). There had _never_ been any records of a spell that could produce effects similar to the powers of Innocence. It was worth looking into. The Old Panda also seemed to think that Alma would be one of the lynchpins that would make or break the Church's chances at winning this Biblical War.

As per usual he started by cataloging her appearance.

Well… Yuu had good taste in women he would give him that.

Eyes the colour of Emerald jewels set into a pretty face with great skin complexion. Her dark chocolate-black hair framed her face nicely. She wasn't much on top – a B-cup, possibly close to a low C-cup at most, but she had some gorgeous legs to make up for that. A _very_ nice backside as well he had noted just before she sat down. He would never be suicidal enough to admit any of these observations out loud though. Just thinking about Yuu's reaction made him break out into a cold sweat. The surly Swordsman would probably string him up by his entrails.

_After_ castrating him.

The red-haired Exorcist pushed those terrifying thoughts away in favour of watching as Lenalee finished her story with how she kicked Komlin III's ass to the curb. It brought out the reaction they had hoped for, but with an unexpected after effect. Alma started to laugh so hard that she had to hide her snickers in Yuu's shoulder. Yuu didn't seem to mind. He merely smirked in amusement and allowed the girl to do so – though he did reach up to ruffle her hair into a spiky flyaway mess causing the woman to squawk and lean away, nearly falling out of her seat in the process. Yuu's arm shot out and caught her around the waist just before she completely lost her balance, pulling Alma carefully back into her seat. He kept the arm around her as her snickers had died out. The whole time this happened there wasn't any resentment or mocking condensation in Yuu's gaze when his Midnight eyes were on Alma. There was only a sort of tender fondness in his eyes that was carefully hidden behind his sardonic amusement. The others couldn't have spotted it but Lavi was a Bookman-in-training. He knew how to read faces just as well as any Classical Literature with an _unbiased _opinion.

He had _never_ seen his friend look at _anyone_ like that. He didn't even need to look though his Mental Archives for confirmation.

In addition to that, Yuu's arm still hadn't left Alma's waist even when Allen, who couldn't think of another story at the top of his head, asked the rest of the table for ideas. Link sarcastically suggested the one about the Zombie infection incident that occurred just before they completely moved out of the old Headquarters. Most of the table occupants groaned at the reminder (including himself), while the others who weren't there perked up in curiosity. Alma, who was included in the latter group, turned her head towards Yuu, her eyes full of interest. The Swordsman took one look at Alma's facial expression and grimaced. _'I'll tell you about it later,'_ Yuu reluctantly conceded, having mouthed the words to her so the others couldn't overhear it. The Swordsman had actually agreed to share the story where he had to endure through the incident in the form of a child. Not only it would probably be a major blow to Yuu's pride, but the fact that he was also _willing_ to share it…

Lavi made a mental note to check out the nearest window when he finished his pasta. He would need to check if the sky was showing signs of falling.

**000**

For Harriet it had been a whirlwind of new faces and jumbled introductions.

She met all of Yuu's comrades including some Scientists who joined their table later on. The warm and solid presence of the Swordsman beside her soothed her nerves and allowed her to suppress the urge to flee when she caught sight of the Scientists heading towards their table. The horridly inhumane Experiments could not be forgotten or brushed off so easily.

She had immediately noted that none of the other Third Exorcists she'd seen in the Noah's plans were dining with them or even present in the Cafeteria for that matter. Harriet made no comment on this though. She hadn't really been sure on how to communicate with the people who essentially shared the cells that were stolen from her formally mutated flesh in the first place. It had been a bit of a relief for her to be honest. Tokusa was sort of an exception to that; the Witch was regarding him as her Watcher first and foremost.

Regardless of the absence of the Third Exorcists, having a conversation with the people who _were_ at the table had been… uncomfortable at first. At least it was for herself. They had began with introductions in which she found out the white haired boy who was pulled into her memories was called Allen Walker – although Yuu had attempted to introduce the boy as _Moyashi_ resulting in a glaring match between them.

Some things never change, Harriet mused in mirth. Yuu still had a habit of gifting others with irksome nicknames when they annoyed him enough.

She had noticed that these people were making sure they didn't ask any personal questions. They were trying not to tread on any sensitive topics such as the Second Exorcist Project or the Third Exorcist Program and Harriet couldn't be more grateful.

Harriet found herself liking these people. She wasn't naive enough to believe that just because some people in this Order had twisted ideals that everyone else would share them. Harriet didn't have any of the Black and White vision that most of the Wizarding World shared. Neither was she as fickle as them. She would never change her opinion on a person at the drop of a hat just because they had a skill that could be considered evil or because the Government had branded the person as an attention-seeking Liar.

No, the only way she would change her opinion on these Exorcists would be if they proved to be a threat to herself or Yuu. Even then she would probably dig deeper into the situation to make sure that the Black Order's Higher-ups hadn't framed them. It wouldn't exactly be an impossible scenario.

After all, Central, the subdivision of the Vatican in Rome, Italy that controlled the Black Order from the shadows, was _far_ more corrupt than the Ministry of Magic (something that she would've thought impossible before her near death experience). At least the Wizards never approved of experimenting on Humans or any of their Non-Human counterparts.

(At least Harriet hoped they didn't but the vague memory of the brains in the Department of Mysteries made the matter _very_ questionable.)

**000**

"_Baka-Usagi _why are you following us?" Kanda asked (re: snarled at) the redhead walking a small distance behind them. He already had to deal with the Third Exorcist hanging around. If the Rabbit-brat was going to stalk Alma as well, Kanda would start considering Homicide as a viable option.

They were currently heading for Komui's Office to '_officially induct the Lady Disciple into the Black Order'_ according to Tokusa who was leading the way. Privately, Kanda thought the nickname that the Third Exorcist had bestowed on Alma was both amusing and irritating. Amusing because Alma kept twitching whenever she heard it. Irritating because… well anything that a Dog for Leverrier did was an annoyance in his eyes.

Lunch had just ended ten minutes ago. The other Exorcists had returned to the Black Order Medical Ward to rest while the Scientists went back to their busy work schedule. Kanda had pulled Alma out of the Cafeteria as soon as they bade their goodbyes, removing his arm from her slim waist and once again gripped her hand in his own as Tokusa led the way out. He ignored the stares and whispers that followed them as they left. Honestly, couldn't those gossips just get a freaking life already?

He didn't expect to find a tagalong behind them.

Lavi merely grinned at him lazily, arms crossed behind his head, following them with a relaxed gait, "Do you really hate my company that much, Yuu?" he teased as he came up to walk beside him – just out arm's reach, a smart move on his part.

Kanda glared darkly at the Bookman Heir, still keeping Alma close as they continued their trek to Komui's Office. Said woman was watching Lavi curiously from his other side.

To be honest, he didn't really mind the red head's company all that much. He just found his carefree nature severely aggravating – especially since he _knew_ that most of his personality had been faked during his earlier years in the Black Order. At least his emotions seemed to be growing more genuine now though ever since their adventure in the Ark but he still had the irritating habit of addressing him by his first name.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll gut you like a trout," he snarled.

There was a pause in their conversation before…

"You let Alma call you Yuu," Lavi pointed out, grinning even wider.

Kanda could feel his ears burning in embarrassment as his dark scowl became more pronounced. It didn't help that Alma was starting to snicker quietly in amusement.

"That's different," he growled.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"It just _is_, don't ask about things that don't concern you _Baka-Usagi!_"

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the Infirmary, Master Disciple?" Tokusa asked the red head, cutting off the argument before it got bloody. The Equipment-type Exorcist still sustained substantial damage from his fight with the unnamed Noah. It would be counterproductive to his recovery if the Swordsman decided to slice Lavi in half with Mugen.

Lavi uncrossed his arms from behind his head to wave an airy hand, "Ah, It's alright. This is just some Bookman business that the Old Panda wanted me to get done. I'm sure the Head Nurse won't be too angry about it."

Kanda snorted in disbelief. He severely doubted the Head Nurse would let this go. That woman had the strength of a gladiator when the situation called for it.

But now he at least had an answer to his original question. The Rabbit-brat was following them for his Bookman Logs. It was a reasonable enough excuse for Kanda to grudgingly allow Lavi to accompany them on their visit to Komui.

**000**

**(1)Watch Episode 18 of D. Gray Man. It's **_**Hilarious!**_

**(2)The Fiendfyre spell does resemble Lavi's Fire Stamp Seal if you think about it.**


	7. Komui Lee

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

**AN: Forget Lavi, this guy takes the cake in being a bitch to write. It was a damn pain trying to find out how his mind works!**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Office was spacious, even with the bookcases lining the walls. The shelves were filled with various tomes, manuals, and notebooks. The titles varied in several different languages. A sizable desk spanned the only bookshelf-free wall, which actually wasn't a wall but a large window framed with rich red velvet drapes. A rather handsome leather couch sat just across the desk, right in the middle of the room.

It wasn't the most unique Office she had seen so far in both her lifetimes. Then again, Harriet had yet to see an Office more fascinating than Dumbledore's what with all his curious silver instruments, which whirred and emitted puffs of smoke at different intervals. She doubted that she ever would.

The paperwork covered floor and the sleeping white-clad man sitting at the desk sort of ruined the image of what she had been expecting, the Witch mused as she allowed Yuu to pull her towards the couch. She settled down next to the Swordsman as Tokusa wheeled up beside the armrest. The redhead, Lavi, stayed standing leaning over the back of the sofa.

The Secretary who greeted them at the door, Bridget Fay, seemed to be accustomed to this mild insanity. The woman merely stepped over the various papers littering the floor with an ease born from experience. Then she bent over the desk to whisper something into the sleeping man's ear.

Harriet jolted in her seat, her hand tightening around Yuu's when the man shot up out of his chair and started crying. She was only barely aware of Yuu squeezing her hand back in reassurance.

"LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN _OLDER BROTHER_?! AM I EVEN INVITED TO THE WEDDING?!"

Harriet blinked, slowly relaxing in her seat when she finally processed the hysterical man's words. This guy must be the Komui person that Allen and the pretty Chinese girl, Lenalee, told her about over Lunch – the crazy one who used to build highly destructive robots on a monthly basis according to the two Exorcists.

"That's quite the Sister-complex he has there," Harriet said to no one in particular, her voice was just barely audible over the howls of misery.

"You have _**no**_ idea. This is just the tip of the iceberg," Lavi remarked casually while Kanda smirked in amusement at her observation and Tokusa eyed the sobbing Chief Officer incredulously.

*_BONK*_

Secretary Fay had wacked Komui over the head with her clipboard, shutting him up in record time, before casually turning to them with an utterly calm face as if this was a regular occurrence (It probably _was_ for all Harriet knew.)

"I sincerely apologize for the noise, but it's the only way to wake him up after a long night of reviewing different research analyses and organizing paperwork," Bridget patiently explained while Komui rubbed the lump on his head, the tears disappearing to who-knows-where. The man seemed to finally realize that he had guests. And Harriet was finally able to get a good look at his appearance without the tears getting in the way.

Komui was a tall man with pale skin, dark eyes and shoulder-length black hair that curled up at the ends. As for his facial structure… well he didn't really share much resemblance with his little sister that's for sure. The nose, eyes, lips, jaw-line and cheekbones were all different from Lenalee's – they only shared similar eyebrows (Harriet could only assume that Komui took after their Father while Lenalee took after their Mother).

He wore a pair of silver wire-framed, pentagonal glasses. Dressed in a high-collared dress shirt, white pants and a white beret along with a white, Branch Chief coat bearing the White Rose Cross; he looked every bit of an Intellectual.

Harriet, while feeling bemused at his earlier behaviour, was not fooled in the slightest. No one sane would survive in the shark's pool that was the Black Order's upper Echelon without being ruthlessly firm in his or her decision-making.

_'Time to see what kind of serious side the current Chief Officer has'_, Harriet thought as the man smiled at her, his dark eyes flashing in recognition.

**000**

Komui had been dreaming of pink bunny rabbits (1) enjoying a nice little tea party when his Secretary's voice cut through his sleep like a razor-edged blade. Just as sharp and painful as Kanda's Mugen would probably be on an unsuspecting Akuma.

"_Miss Lenalee is going to get married…"_

_**Lenalee… his dear sweet little sister… MARRIED?!**_

Komui's eyes snapped open, fat tears already pouring out like waterfalls as he jumped out of his office chair. He hardly noticed his surroundings as he wailed to the Heavens.

"LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OWN _OLDER BROTHER_?! AM I EVEN INVITED TO THE WEDDING?! NO WAIT, WHO IS THE GROOM ANYWAYS?! WHO DARES TRY TO STEAL MY SWEET BABY SISTER AWAY FROM ME – AND WITHOUT PERMISSION AT THAT?! I WON'T ALLOW IT! NO! NO! NOOOO!"

Komui was just about to pull out his hard helmet along with his custom built battle drill when something whacked his skull _hard_.

Komui blinked away the stars from his eyes, rubbing the lump on his head absently as he finally noticed that he had company. Ah, now he remembered. He had been reviewing the latest research papers on the Ark when he decided to take a nap. His Secretary must have woken him up using the usual _'Lenalee's Marriage' _thing. It was an effective tactic but he seriously would prefer something that wouldn't give him horrific nightmares.

The apology from Bridget was like background noise to his ears as he finally got a good look at his visitors.

There was the green haired Third Exorcist, Tokusa, sitting in a custom made electric wheelchair eyeing him incredulously, parked right next to the leather sofa. Leaning over the back of the couch was Lavi, still covered in plasters, but looking visibly entertained and at ease despite his injuries (and the fact that the Head Nurse would probably hunt him down if he stayed out of the Infirmary too long). On the couch itself was Kanda, his legs crossed, one hand on his knee, fingers tapping impatiently. An annoyed look was already painting itself across his face. Kanda's other hand was intertwined with the hand of a pretty young woman with wavy Chocolate-black hair and startling green eyes who was sitting next to the Swordsman. Said woman was watching him with a bemused expression on her face. As if she didn't know what to make of him.

Komui blinked; surprised at both the girl's presence and the fact that Kanda was actually holding someone's hand before he smiled as realization dawned on him. He could already tell the identity of her without even asking.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Karma," Komui greeted, nodding cordially to her as he took a seat behind his desk again. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be too receptive to a handshake or any physical contact for that matter. At least not when dealing with someone she didn't know. After her incarceration as an experiment it wouldn't be surprising. He could still remember when Kanda first joined up with them. He used to lash out viciously at anyone who came within five feet of him. Only Marie, Lenalee, and Zhu Mei could get near him and come out of the encounter without receiving any broken bones (2).

"It's nice to meet you as well, Chief Officer," Alma responded politely, still looking a tad bemused as she hesitantly smiled back. Privately, Komui hoped her polite manners would rub off on Kanda. God knows the Swordsman needed to learn how to control his sharp tongue.

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal! You can just call me Komui. Everybody does," Komui told her cheerily.

Alma blinked, genuine surprise flashing briefly across her face, before it was replaced by another smile – one that was much less hesitant than the last. She nodding back, "Komui it is then."

"I've heard a lot about you," the Chief Officer continued as he started to gather the correct paperwork required for Alma's initiation, "I must say, you are quite the unique character Miss Karma. _Very_ unique I would say. Defeating several Level-4 Akuma and driving off a group of Noah is an amazing feat. Not an easy one I'm sure, but amazing never the less. Now before we start I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Nothing personal," Komui assured when he noticed her green eyes sharpening in suspicion, "I just wanted to inquire about" there was the sound of shattering ceramic as he accidently knocked over his empty coffee cup while retrieving the last of the forms he needed, "– oh shoot that was my favourite coffee cup too." He pouted.

"_Reparo," _Alma softly intoned, flicking the fingers of her free hand.

The broken coffee cup mended itself, sitting up with a _clink_.

"Useful," said Tokusa while Lavi whistled impressed. Bridget blinked in surprise and Kanda just arched an eyebrow.

"Well that answers one question," Komui said, bending over to pick up his newly fixed coffee mug, "You really are a Sorcerer or a Sorceress as the case may be. Oh and thank you for fixing my cup by the way."

There was an awkward silence and Komui internally winced; he must have stepped on a landmine. He sincerely hoped Kanda wouldn't kill him for this.

**000**

Harriet shared a look with the Swordsman beside her, silently asking with her eyes if she could trust the man in front of her, the man who wore the White Rose Cross that represented the gruesome history of their tragic past. Yuu nodded, a hard edge in his eyes, and squeezed her hand encouragingly, saying without words _'Its okay, You can tell him. You don't have to worry, I'm here.'_

"You're welcome and yes, I am what you would call a _'Sorceress'_," Harriet agreed stiffly, now fully aware that everyone's attention was on her, even the Secretary who had been standing next to her Supervisor's desk quietly was watching her with a strange intensity. She turned away from the Midnight orbs she adored so much and stared into the Chief Officer's dark eyes. There was no use in hiding her Magic now since her spell work had already been seen during her battle, "To be honest, I wouldn't have been able to fight as well as I did without my Magic. Had I not been a Sorceress the entire North American Branch would probably have been _annihilated_."

Harriet took deep breath, looking down at her lap. She knew that she didn't have to say anything more detailed but… curse her soft heart for being concerned for the well being of the white-haired boy who witnessed some of her most personal memories. Who laughed and cried along with her when they watched the past she shared with the love of her life. Who _understood_ her suffering and didn't shun her even after witnessing her slaughter everyone in Laboratory 6 – even when he couldn't possibly have known that she had been possessed at the time.

"When that grey-skinned bastard forced his way into my memories, he created a connection between our minds. I managed to… intercept that connection you could say. Turns out that the link was able to go both ways. I didn't exactly read his mind per say, but I was able to find out what the Noah's had in store for me," Harriet continued, still feeling the gazes of everyone in the Office.

"They were planning on turning me into an Akuma and in doing so turning the Third Exorcists into Monsters as well through my mutated cells," here Kanda's expression became shadowed and Tokusa paled, his smiling mask going stiff, "And that was just phase one of their plan."

Alma swallowed, looking up, she turned her head and stared back into Kanda's eyes, her expression conflicted and pained.

"Yuu, those bastards were trying to recreate the scenario from Nine-years-ago. They were going to force us to fight _**to the death **__**again**_. And in doing so they were banking on one of your comrades to step in."

Kanda's face darkened into the same expression he gave Road when she taunted him about his desire to find the woman beside him. The one that could put the fear of God into _God Himself._

Meanwhile Lavi had paled a few shades, his stomach dropping out as the answer suddenly hit him with the force of one of the Old Panda's falcon kicks, "You don't mean… Allen?"

Bridget looked stony. Komui and Tokusa's faces could've both been carved from ice. The Witch didn't notice but she could guess their reactions by the rise in tension she could feel in the room.

Harriet nodded grimly, not looking away from Yuu's Midnight eyes, unafraid of his dark expression because she _knew_ he wasn't furious at her but at the thrice-damned Noah Clan, "Yes, they were going to manipulate the situation to where Allen _would_ intervene. I'm not sure if you already know this but that boy bears the unfortunate fate of being the Host to the Fourteenth Noah."

"The Noah's Memory will _never_ forget their grudge against the Innocence and those who wield their formidable powers. Even if that Noah is a traitor to his family. If Allen had accidentally gotten stabbed by your sword or by my blade – "

" – then the Fourteenth would've awakened _completely_," finished Kanda, finally figuring out the Millennium Earl's true goal.

The silence was deadly.

Komui's hands were balled up into fists, his knuckles white, his nails digging into his palms. If the Earl's plan had succeeded, then… not even _he_ could save Allen from persecution by the hands of the Catholic Church – of _Central_.

"I'd like to ask you to share that information with Mr. Walker if you don't mind. He deserves to know," Alma finally requested, breaking the stifling silence. She turned to look at Komui again, her expression saying that if he didn't tell Allen then _she_ would.

"Of course Miss Karma," he readily agreed. After all he wasn't like Head Inspector Leverrier who hoarded secrets at every opportunity; it was a good thing the man wasn't present at the moment – he would probably deny her the right to even speak to Allen if only to have another thing to hold over the poor boy's head. "One last thing, how did you fight off the Noah's Influence?" Komui asked, "We already know your Innocence had purged your body of the Dark Matter, but it doesn't explain how you managed to wake up as you did," he explained further at her confused look.

Harriet blinked surprised, "I had thought that would be obvious. You know how the main components in creating Akuma is Dark Matter, Tragedy, and Love?" Komui nodded; yes they were very familiar with the creation process of Akuma, "The real reason I woke up wasn't because I didn't want to become an Akuma – though that did partly contribute to it. The thing is I had already regained my sanity long before the Noah found me so they needed my hatred of the Black Order to consume that regained sanity for the Dark Matter to take hold. That Hatred was the Tragedy they needed." She didn't mention the presence inside her; the Black Order would probably assume her to be the carrier for a Noah if she even breathed a word of something vile stuck in her head.

"Let's make one thing _inescapably_ clear Mr. Komui before I continue," her green eyes turned cold and sharp as they drilled into the Chief Officer's dark eyes. Komui had to stop himself from turning away from the sharp, glacial gaze that seemed to glow with raw power in the afternoon sunlight filtering in from the window behind him, "I _despise_ being used as a tool – whether it be by the Black Order or by the Millennium Earl – I'll _'Fiendfyre' _the next person who even tries to command respect and loyalty from me when they have never _earned_ that right in the first place."

Bridget's eyebrows had shot up at Alma's proclamation. Tokusa made a choking noise in the back of his throat, likely recalling the fire spell she had used on the Noah and mildly mortified that someone who had been chosen by Innocence would probably use said spell on his superiors sooner or later. Lavi looked impressed at her sheer gall. Kanda grinned viciously, looking damn proud at her words (It was a terrifying sight that Komui hoped he would _never_ have the misfortune to see ever again.)

Harriet took a deep breath, gaining courage from Yuu who squeezed her hand in further encouragement. She forged on, "At first when my old emotional wounds had been ripped open, I fought back because I didn't want to become just another toy for the Earl. But when I managed to gain access to the mind of one of the Noah – I think it was the one I transfigured into a bunny," here half the room started snickering before being shushed by Bridget, "As you already know I found out about their plans but I haven't said what they were hoping would happen once I turned into an Akuma – besides awakening the Fourteenth of course."

"They were planning to kill several birds with a single stone. By turning me into an Akuma, they could turn the Third Exorcists into some sort of half-baked servants under their complete control," here Tokusa paled _white_, his earlier amusement about the Bunny!Wisely thing fading sharply in the face of bone deep horror, "I would've probably killed everyone at the Branch under the Earl's control as well. But most of all, the Earl wanted revenge on the man who killed one of his comrades. I believe the Noah's name was Skinn Bolic, the most recent reincarnation of the Noah of Wrath. And as for the man who killed him…"

Alma turned away from Komui and grinned at Kanda who had straightened up in surprise at the mention of Skinn Bolic. Her beautiful green eyes were crinkling with the force of her smile. Kanda's stomach did a somersault when he realized it was the same smile he saw when he revived after Twi Chang and Saarinzu Epstein had practically murdered him. It was the smile that gave him a reason to live on. The one that inspired such a deep longing in his heart. The smile that gave him the resolve that Mugen finally accepted.

"I guess I'm pretty selfish in saying this, but the main reason I woke up was because I refused to stand by and let them hurt you. If my Innocence was the one who purged the Dark Matter from my body then the thing that allowed me to push aside my Hatred was actually and _ironically_ the last ingredient in making me into an Akuma" Alma squeezed his hand tightly, her green eyes bright and clear, gazing firmly into his own.

"I love you far more than I will ever despise the Black Order. _That_ is why I woke up and fought back so damn hard. It's because I love you, Yuu," She told him, her voice never wavering and her face shining more brilliantly than the sun in Kanda's opinion (3).

The Swordsman promptly went bright red. He could swear his heart was hammering so hard it was going to burst out of his chest. Completely flummoxed, all he could do was gape at her – for once in his life utterly unsure on how the Hell he was supposed to respond.

Seriously, what _could_ he say to that? _Without_ sounding like some love-struck Moron?

Lavi took one look at his face and started laughing _hard_ causing the Swordsman to suddenly remember that they weren't as alone as he would've liked. Kanda grit his teeth, a dark scowl painting itself across his face, feeling a vein throbbing in his forehead. He (reluctantly) let go of Alma's hand to leap over the back of the couch – fully intending to beat the crap out of the damn Rabbit-brat.

Dammit! Did she really have to announce _that_ out loud _AGAIN?!_ _And in front of an audience at that?!_

Tokusa coughed pointedly over the bangs, curses, and crashes of the ensuing scuffle, "Ah, Chief Komui sir, perhaps we should start the Lady Disciple's induction into the Black Order?"

Komui 'hmm'ed amused at the turn of events despite himself but smart enough to hide it so as to avoid a beating via a pissed off and embarrassed Kanda, "Ah, yes. Let's head off to our next port of call then, shall we?"

The Chief Officer eyed the paperwork flying all over the place, an unlucky ramification of the fistfight currently taking place on his Office floor. Perhaps he should have purchased some filing cabinets when they had moved here – leaving his paperwork on the floor was obviously a bad idea in this situation. Oh well, no use in crying over spilt milk.

After grabbing the forms he had gathered earlier and his empty coffee mug, Komui stood up from his desk and turned to his Secretary, "Bridget would you be so kind as to inform Bak-_Chan_ and Renee of Alma's release from the Ward? And you may as well contact Leverrier and Zhu Mei Chang for that matter. That way Tokusa won't have to go through the trouble of contacting them while keeping an eye on our soon-to-be newest Exorcist."

"Already on it sir."

"And Alma would you mind…?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of this. Just hang on a second. OI, YUU! QUIT IT OR YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO SEND HIM TO THE NETHER WORLD! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"FUCK YES! THE _BAKA-USAGI_ WON'T STOP LAUGHING!"

**000**

**(1)You know those rabbits that keep popping up in the Manga and the Anime? The ones who fire guns at each other when Lavi sees a beautiful woman and says 'STRIKE'? Yeah those are the ones I'm talking about.**

**(2)I seriously doubt **_**anyone**_** who had been through that much trauma would trust so easily after the only people they had been in contact with him or her practically **_**murdered**_** them. They **_**HURT**_** Kanda so much that… his heart must have shattered. The Changs and the Epsteins had tried to kill Kanda and even after escaping it turns out that the only person he could trust, Alma, had lost his sanity. When Kanda had cut down Alma it probably broke a part of him that never really healed. It's most likely the reason why Kanda acted so coldly to everyone, even his fellow Exorcists – he didn't want anymore easily breakable attachments.**

**(3)If Lily Potter can protect her child with the power of her maternal love then what's so unbelievable about Alma's love for Kanda being the reason she was able to fight back and wake up? I know it's sappy but you guys are going to have to suck it up and deal with it like good little readers.**

**AN: I couldn't resist writing that last scene. Our favourite Swordsman will probably murder me in my sleep if I keep this up. I hope you all are grateful – I'm putting my life on the line for your entertainment. Leave a Review on your way out to show your appreciation! **


	8. Interlude of Innocence

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

**AN: Have I mentioned how much I hate fillers?**

**Warning: Again I will be switching between using the name Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

In the end Alma had managed to pry Kanda off of Lavi by tackling the Swordsman down – stubbornly refusing to let go until his temper finally cooled off.

Now Kanda was sulking in his own way as they left Komui's Office to visit the Science division. While Tokusa found some caustic amusement in how the Swordsman kept glowering at Alma in a sort of petulance despite the fact he had once again grabbed her hand to pull her along, the Third Exorcist couldn't bring himself to even smirk mockingly at his expense.

He had other things weighing on his mind, like what Alma had informed them would've been his fate had the girl not been able to fight back as she did. To think he, Tokusa, someone who had pledged his life to serving the Church faithfully since he had first started training to become a **CROW **could possibly fall into the Earl's clutches as a servant – as a _lackey_ to be more precise. And not only him but Goushi, Kiredori, Tewaku, and Madarao as well (1).

His blood ran cold in horror at the very thought. It also cemented his respect for the young woman who saved them from that horrid fate. Tokusa would also be sure to inform his fellows about the Lady Disciple's part in saving their skins. If Alma hadn't been able to push aside her Hatred…

Tokusa refrained from sighing minutely, keeping his troubled musings hidden behind a smiling mask as he directed his thoughts elsewhere. No use on dwelling on the _'What if's'._ They were safe now and that was all that mattered.

Too bad Lavi couldn't come with them; he would've liked to discuss Historical Theory with the Equipment-type Exorcist if only to have some distraction.

Unfortunately the Bookman Heir now sustained several more black and green bruises in addition to his previous injuries due to Kanda's anger (and embarrassment). The redhead wisely choose to head back to the Infirmary after making Chief Komui promise to give him a full account on Alma's induction into the Black Order later on. The Head Nurse would not be pleased to find out about his extra injuries but hopefully returning to the Ward by his own violation would soothe her ruffled feathers a little.

Secretary Bridget Fay stayed behind in order to inform the correct people of Alma's release from the Medical Ward. Tokusa wouldn't be surprised if the Asian Branch Head, Bak Chang burst into Headquarters uninvited before dinner. He had heard from Howard that the Asian Branch Head had an unfortunate habit of skiving off work to play around with the Ark – mostly to visit the HQ Science Division and to stalk Miss Lenalee Lee (Howard was a former **CROW**, it wasn't hard for him to notice the copious amounts of photos Bak took of the Lady Exorcist). Honesty, were all the Branch Head's so… eccentric? Hell, the Sister-complex he had seen in Chief Komui was unsettling enough. Tokusa refrained from sighing exasperatedly as he wheeled his way along with the others toward the empty Examination rooms just outside the labs.

**000**

"Now Miss Karma would you please activate your Innocence? We have already confirmed it to be a Parasitic-type but I'll still need to examine it for your registry all the same."

Harriet nodded from where she was sitting at the end of the examination table. Yuu was standing a few feet behind her, his arms crossed and his face impassive, while Tokusa had parked his wheelchair next to the door. Komui was standing next the table, his coffee cup refilled and steaming in one hand while clutching documents in the other. She laid her right arm onto the cold metal. Briefly her mind flashed back to the cold metal she had felt during her slumber but she firmly shook it off. Harriet concentrated on the Innocence inside her arm.

"_Innocence Activate,"_ the Witch intoned.

Pure white feathers grew and twisted up her arm and spread halfway across her torso. The feathers along her arm morphed into a wickedly sharp blade, the ones on her back twisting into existence as a wing (2). Harriet's throat constricted when she recognized the blade not as the one she had used for her recent battle but the one… the one that… oh dear God…

Her insides became frozen, the air leaving her lungs as the world faded out of focus.

Memories practically _seared_ through her mind. Of having to helplessly watch from within her subconscious, as her own body become a puppet to the vile snake-like presence within her. Of blood spraying in all directions as the Innocence in her arm, _her own hand_, murdered the Scientists and **CROW**'s indiscriminately and _brutally_. Of being unable to stop, unknowing on how to fight back – _screaming_ from inside her very mind. _Screaming, screaming and crying for the nightmare to just END!_

Of having her desperate – so God damn _desperate_ plea unanswered until Yuu finally cut her down. Of having the last thing she saw before she fell into her long imprisoned slumber be Yuu in the form of a child despite the true age of his soul, swathed in vivid red blood, his face anguished but with an unyielding resolve in his Midnight eyes.

A resolve to keep the promise they made with each other in their first Lives.

A resolve that never wavered even as the tears streamed down his face, cleaning the red blood from his flesh.

_**Red, Red, The world coloured in a rich hateful Crimson…**_

"_Alma!"_

Yuu's voice brought her back to earth. The memories faded sharply from her mind's eye. Harriet _breathed_, regaining awareness of her surroundings and senses.

Her cheeks felt wet with tears Harriet hadn't even noticed were pouring down from her now burning eyes. She was also shaking minutely from a chill that wouldn't leave her body, reminding her uneasily of the after effects of facing Dementors. The Witch finally managed to rip her gaze away from her Parasitic Innocence only to have her face cupped by warm calloused hands.

Yuu was now half-kneeling beside her chair so his face was level with her own. The Swordsman remained silent as he used the pads of his thumbs to gently brush away the tears. His expression showed nothing except stoic indifference, but Harriet had been with this man long enough to know that if she wanted to accurately gauge his emotions then she needed to read his eyes. And read she did, the Swordsman's Midnight eyes were reflecting concern and understanding. He didn't ask what was wrong nor did he show any pity – he was just _there_. A steadfast, dependable, and comforting presence that always emanated an air of absolute fortitude.

Harriet knew there was a reason she had fallen head over heels in love with this man.

Then she remembered that they were currently in the company of the Chief Officer and her Third Exorcist guard. Harriet flushed in shame and embarrassment. She immediately, though not unkindly, batted away the hands with her left hand.

Kanda let go willingly enough, still watching her as he grabbed a spare chair offered to him by Komui whom had politely stayed silent during her little episode along with Tokusa whose false smile had faded in the face of solicitude. Kanda pulled up the chair beside her and took a seat. He noted that Alma's tears were still falling and he _knew_ her pain stemmed from guilt – guilt for what had happened nine-years-ago. Hands balling into fists on his lap, the nails digging into his palms allowed him to reign in his absolute unbridled fury at the Vatican for causing them so much pain and suffering.

_Just what were those bastards thinking when they decided to steal our right to die – To die and rest in well-deserved peace after fighting so fucking long for their thrice-damned War?_

_Did they seriously not consider that the Second Exorcist Program would backfire spectacularly in their faces? _

_Were they really naïve enough to believe that planting our brains into foreign bodies wouldn't cause us to go bat-shit insane?_

_And now that Alma was back to her old self – no longer insane, but back to being one of the only people who unconditionally cared for me – would those bastards have the balls to dare blame her for losing control when it was their fault it happened in the first place?_

_Or would they just use her guilt to keep her leashed like they did with me when I was still under the impression that I had killed my dearest friend?_

These questions had swirled around in his mind for days now ever since he carried his precious cargo into the Infirmary and watched over her, staying rooted by her bedside, praying she would wake up soon and prove to him that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination – that she wasn't just another Illusion brought on by his broken memories.

Unfortunately there were still no forthcoming answers to his questions that would soothe his temper.

A part of him wanted to just bundle Alma up and escape from this place. To just whisk her away to a country where there was no Millennium Earl, no Church, and certainly no Sacred War – _together_ like it should've been all those years ago. To just… be free at long last from this everlasting nightmare – from this war torn world full of Tragedy and pointless bloodshed. Yet he knew it would be impossible. The Innocence on her arm was undeniably a Parasitic-type and Kanda would never allow Alma – _his_ old friend and the love he had finally found and all together _treasured_ – to become a Fallen One. Neither would the Swordsman conceive cutting off her arm in the slightest hope that it would be enough to sever the connection between her and the Innocence.

It only left a single choice for them, Kanda grimly decided as he watched Alma roughly wiping away her own tears with her left hand. They were going to get through this Biblical War together. Survive until the End – Survive so that they may have the chance to _Live_.

**000**

Even with her emotions under control the tears still wouldn't stop falling. Harriet grit her teeth behind her lips, squeezing her eyes shut. She scrubbed away the tears roughly with her Innocence-free hand. Dammit! She should have more resilience than this! Harriet could only assume her time as a little boy surrounded by people who actually _cared_ (even with the shockingly cruel Syncro-tests) had caused her emotions to become closer to the surface. After all, her original childhood with the Dursleys didn't give her the privilege to cry no matter how much mental and emotional abuse her relatives heaped upon her. She had learned to thicken her skin and harden her heart at an early age.

Looks like she had gotten stupidly soft. Great, just perfect.

"I… I'm sorry…" she managed to not croak, lowering her hand but still refusing to open her eyes, unwilling to once again catch sight of her Innocence. Harriet didn't even know whom she was apologizing to. To the ears of anyone who didn't understand her situation intimately the first assumption would probably be for the Chief Officer because she was technically wasting his time. To her though…

Perhaps the apology was for Yuu because she wasn't strong enough to stop the snake-like thing inside her from _HURTING_ him so much, not only in a physical manner but likely emotionally shattering him. Causing his heart to bleed far more than his amputated arm did during that fateful night.

Maybe it was for Tokusa and the rest of the Third Exorcists for allowing the Dark Matter to mix with her former male body's chemistry – thereby allowing the Black Order the chance to change them into outcasts; Monsters who would never be fully accepted by regular humans – likely taking the vicious scorn from the more racist ones.

It could even be for Edgar, Twi, and the rest of the Technicians who suffered gruesome deaths at _her own hands_. Whether it was willingly done or not, it didn't change the fact that the white manifestation of God's will currently taking residence inside her right arm had torn through them all. Taking their lives so god damn easily and creating a bloody massacre.

And then there was Old Man Zhu, Renee, and the son Edgar and Twi had mentioned they had… perhaps her apology was for brutally ripping them apart from their families through involuntary manslaughter.

_To be honest_, Harriet thought with no little guilt as her heart clenched and her eyes continued to burn with tears she refused to let fall, _it was most likely for all of them together._

There was a moment of silence. Then Harriet jolted a bit in shock when a hand ruffled her hair into a feathery mess that probably resembled the so-called _'Bed-head' _once worn by James Potter. Her green eyes snapped open in surprise and she found herself staring, a tad stunned, into Yuu's sharp Midnight eyes. He retracted his hand once he knew he had her full attention.

"Suck it up and quit crying," Kanda ordered his woman gruffly, raising a falsely condescending eyebrow at the bewildered look Alma gave him, "What happened to the Creep who laughed herself sick during lunch? Or the one who pulled out wrestling moves on me so I couldn't permanently damage the _Baka-Usagi?_ You're a lot tougher than this so stop the fucking waterworks already. Concentrate on the Here and Now. Don't get stuck in the past when you already have a future straight ahead of you."

That was basically Yuu Kanda's version of _'Cheer up! Everything will be okay!'_

Alma snerked, evidently holding back a laugh; she settled on smiling at him sardonically instead. Her emerald eyes were still a little wet but they were no longer tearful and clouded with heart-wrenching guilt, "You always did have such a way with words," she told him dryly, her eyes now holding a gleam of amusement. Kanda smirked back like the bastard he knew he was – but it wasn't for her quip.

During her near breakdown she had unconsciously hunched in on herself a little. Now Alma's spine was straight and her shoulders were squared – the vision of a woman who refused to bend or break even when faced with the ghosts of her past (3).

The Swordsman counted it as a win in his book.

**000**

**(1)How do you guys feel about a Tokusa/Madarao Pairing? I've already put a poll up so you can help me decide if it's a good idea or not. (I've already decided to pair Miranda with Marie – NO COMPLAINTS OR I WILL TELL KANDA YOU GUYS WERE FLIRTING WITH ALMA!)**

**(2)The difference between the blades is this – right now her Innocence is in its most basic form, the one that Alma had during the massacre. During her battle with the Noah the blade became the one Canon!Akuma!Alma wielded during his fight with Kanda only I added a cuirass as well (see link on profile of what cuirass looks like).**

**(3) If any of you guys dare try to say that my version of Fem!Harry is weak I will hunt you down and smack you like the damn bitches you are. It will probably be explained in future chapters but the gist of it is that Harriet has been through a ton of shit throughout her life so her breakdown is majorly mild in comparison to what it could have been. **


	9. Hevlaska

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I have a bunch of family and financial problems happening right now so Updates will be much slower. Also the computer crashed and **_**all**_** of my chapters were destroyed. I nearly gave up on this story because of that – be glad I got the motivation for this.**

**Warnings: Again I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Giving out positive encouragements hidden behind gruff taunts and sharp provocations that actually _worked_ in inspiring conviction whether it was in times of peace or in adversity – it was something that could only be expertly achieved by their resident grumpy Swordsman.

Komui couldn't help but be sharply reminded of the moment Kanda had quite literally kicked his ass into gear during the Attack on the Old HQ, orchestrated by the Noah of Lust, Lulubell. More accurately during Lenalee's Resonance with her Dark Boots when the very first Level-4 in existence proved to be too much for the rest of them to handle. He had been foolishly teetering between indecision and helplessness – unsure whether or not he would even be _helpful_ to his sister – when Kanda had booted him from behind, sending him crashing into the rubble covered floor headfirst (1).

"_What did you say, you fucking Sister-Complex?! I'm fed up with listening to you people! One after another!" Kanda had snarled at him incensed, somehow still able to stand despite his numerous injuries. The Swordsman had apparently found his hesitation unacceptable enough to ignore the pain in the face of his short temper._

_Komui had only started picking himself off the floor, "K…Kanda…"_

_Kanda didn't give him the chance to continue. With a voice so calm, cold, and unwavering, the Swordsman had asked him, "Why did you enter the Black Order?"_

_The Answer and the meanings behind it had gotten through loud and clear. Memories of Lenalee flashed up behind his eyes. Her tears of joy when he finally greeted her for the first time since their cruel separation; How she grew stronger with each passing day until she was able to finally call her former prison her home; Her bright beautiful smiles that she gave him when she returned after completing each of her missions._

'_I'm Home,_ _Dàgē__!'*_

_His resolve cemented. Komui had stood and ran towards his most Precious Person, feeling Kanda's eyes boring into his back. And somehow Komui knew the Swordsman's features were hardened in grim satisfaction._

He would be forever grateful to the Sword wielder for his blunt prompting. But still thankfulness aside, he still had a job to do.

Komui coughed pointedly and smiled when the two Second Exorcists turned their heads to look up at him. "Shall we continue then, Miss Karma?" he asked politely.

**000**

Harriet gave the man an awkward and sheepish smile before concentrating again on her Innocence. This time she had her determination to fight alongside Yuu, to _save_ him, in the forefront of her mind. That was the interesting thing about the God Crystals, they don't synchronize with Accommodators based on things like physical prowess or superior intellect – they synchronize based on their _resolve_. Her conviction to protect Yuu is what allowed her to resynchronize with her Innocence and having that conviction in mind makes working with the God Crystal much easier – such as during her most recent battle when the Innocence accepted her resolve and evolved.

The best way to put it is that when she had her main resolve in mind, the Innocence proceeded to show her mind what to do and her mind showed her body how to use the new Anti-Akuma weapon.

Gradually, the thick white blade that made up her right arm thinned and regressed in size until it became a smaller but just as wickedly sharp arm-blade, the same one that she used in her most recent battle against the Noah. The wing on Harriet's back folded in on itself, looking like it was melding back into her body's chemistry, before it twisted across her torso, reforming into a curiously plated white cuirass with intricate silver detailing (2).

Komui hummed, taking a long sip of his Coffee before he set the mug on a nearby counter behind him. "How intriguing," he murmured, still examining the reformed blade with the trained eyes of a high-ranking Scientist.

The Chief Officer immediately grabbed a pen from his coat pocket and started scribbling away on the paperwork he had brought with him, "It seems that your Parasite-type Innocence takes the form of protective armour in addition to an Anti-Akuma weapon – very much like our Allen Walker. You know his Innocence, the Crown Clown, takes the form of a claw on his left hand and a white hooded fur cowl while yours takes the shape of a blade on your right arm and a white cuirass that covers your torso… hmm… and if one considers the fact that Parasitic Innocence take different shapes depending on the Accommodator, it is quite the coincidence that both Innocence shards took the forms of both a weapon and body armour, the only difference beings the opposite arms… it's somewhat like two sides to the same coin. How curious…"

Komui glanced up from his notes to survey both Kanda and Tokusa, an inquisitive gleam in his dark brown eyes, "Kanda, Tokusa what do you guys think? You both have worked with Allen on the field and you both had front row seats to Alma's battle. Aren't the differences and similarities just a tad… eerie?"

"It could be _just_ a coincidence," Kanda grunted irritably, hiding his unease behind his impatience. The possibility of Alma's Innocence being any way connected to the Fourteenth's Host didn't sit well with him. As much as he was certain that the _Moyashi_ wouldn't harm a single hair on his woman's head, the Fourteenth's motives and goals were still largely unknown, so Kanda didn't have any reason to trust the traitor Noah _at all._

"Besides the _Moyashi_ can also transform his left arm into a large sword. Alma's Innocence seems to be pretty melded to the rest of her body as far as I can see," the Swordsman continued, idly reaching out underneath the table to grab Alma's Innocence-free hand. The action of holding hands with this woman was becoming increasingly familiar, like a long forgotten habit starting up again. Maybe he had done the same thing in his past life as a way to keep a physical connection to Alma? The feeling of having her smaller hand intertwined in his own, the knowledge of her flesh still warm within his grasp, knowing that she was _alive_ and firmly at his side… It brought him a comfort that he hadn't felt before. A comfort that had him feeling safe enough to lower the walls he created for himself, allowed his frozen heart to thaw and beat stronger than ever.

Maybe, now that he had found Alma, the echoes of his previous life were manifesting themselves in his consciousness? Perhaps even affecting his personality?

Well… it didn't really matter either way. Besides Kanda wasn't complaining in the slightest (not that he would _ever_ admit it out loud.)

**000**

Wheeling up next to the Chief Officer, Tokusa surveyed the sharp blade cautiously – the Akuma cells in his body although dormant still burned with the instinct to activate his Akuma-altered arm, especially with being in such a close proximity with an Innocence shard. He suppressed the instinct with a little effort on his part.

"I personally agree with the Master Disciple on this issue. You may be looking too much into the fact that both Mister Walker's and the Lady Disciple's Anti-Akuma weapons are set inside opposite arms," the Third Exorcist imparted mildly.

After a moment more of examining Alma's arm-blade, something caught Tokusa's eye. "Oh, well _this_ certainly seems interesting…" he muttered, arching an eyebrow.

"What seems interesting?" asked Alma, a worried note entering her voice as Komui looked over Tokusa's shoulder and blinked in surprise.

"Oh its nothing worth fretting over. He just means that if you look closely at the edge of the blade you can see small letters inscribed into the metal," Komui said, pausing his note taking to adjust his glasses. "But, if you don't mind me asking Miss Karma, do the words _'I must not tell lies' _mean anything to you?"

Harriet barely refrained from wincing. Oh Merlin, she should have known that _that_ particular scar would manifest itself into her Anti-Akuma weapon. After all, it had been carved on the back of her right hand through the use of a Blood Quill, which should've been considered Dark Magic (no matter how much the damn Magical Ministry buffoons choose to turn a blind eye on the fact they had allowed to use said quills as a _detention assignment for innocent children._) Scars created from Dark Magic didn't disappear over time like regular ones; they remained on a person for the rest of their lives. Even invoking her Parasitic Innocence didn't change that fact apparently.

Harriet sighed, deactivating her Innocence to the mild surprise of the three males in the room with her, "I have a scar on the back of this hand. That would be the reason for it," she reluctantly lifted her hand, displaying the same jagged words which appeared along the edge of the arm-blade carved into her _skin._

Kanda barely managed to reign in his killing intent as he stomped down his immediate impulse to snatch her scarred hand and demand an explanation of how she received such an injury (and who he would need to assassinate because there was no way in hell those scars were anything but _deliberate_.) The Swordsman didn't say anything either – he had an unpleasant feeling that the way this injury came about was part of the reason Alma wanted to keep the return of her memories under wraps.

As it was, Kanda still gave Alma a _look_, his face taking on an ominous shadowed cast, his midnight eyes glinting with the promise of an interrogation at a later date. His woman had always been surprisingly good at reading his features when they had been children so he knew he wouldn't need to voice his desires out loud. That fact was proven in the way Alma's lips thinned in response even as she inclined her head the slightest bit, silently acquiescing to the inevitable. (Privately, Harriet was worrying about how she would calm the Sword wielder down when the subject of Umbridge finally came up. She didn't think initiating sexual foreplay within sparring sessions would be the best way to go about it this time around because Harriet wasn't entirely sure of how Yuu felt about her now and there was no way in hell she would _force _herself on him – in some ways that would be tantamount to rape.)

"It also probably means that the God Crystal resides in the back of your hand. After all, there isn't any other identifying factors indicating to where the Innocence had been imbedded," Komui said, pretending to not notice their little exchange while also choosing to not press for answers (Renee, Bak, and Zhu Mei would probably do enough of that when they would eventually catch sight of the worrying scar.)

"If that would be the case then it would be another similarity that your Innocence would share with Allen's Crown Clown," Komui briefly gave Kanda and Tokusa pointed looks as he turned and set his paperwork down next to his Coffee Mug, "But just to be sure…"

Komui rummaged through one of the nearby cabinets and came back a moment later with a shot of Anesthesia and a very ominous looking contraption that resembled a cross between a drill and a laser.

"Would you mind invoking your Innocence once more Miss Karma? This particular Anesthesia mix works much better when the Anti-Akuma weapon is active," there was a glint of boyish glee in Komui's dark brown eyes as he said this, as if he were a child who was about to play his favorite game. That glint was making Harriet suddenly feel _very_ uneasy.

The Swordsman sitting beside her noticed her anxiety easily and reacted accordingly.

"_Komui,_" Kanda's voice held a menacing steely quality that even had Tokusa being forced to hold back an uncharacteristic wince, "There shouldn't be any need to check this kind of thing right away. Besides, Alma just woke up. I hardly think – "

"It's okay," the green eyed young woman in question suddenly piped up. Kanda felt the hand he had in his grasp squeeze his own in reassurance, a vice versa of what he had done back in Komui's Office when Alma had been so alarmed at first in the face of Komui's overwhelming sister-complex.

Kanda scowled at her but there was no real animosity behind it, "Alma…" he paused, unsure on how exactly he should phrase his thoughts.

To be perfectly and very bluntly honest, Kanda knew Alma was more broken than she was making herself out to be. Oh she was hiding it exceedingly well and considering her circumstances pertaining to the Black Order's involvement in her loss of sanity that lead to the massacre nine years ago and her imprisonment since then, the Swordsman was _achingly_ proud of how well she was holding herself together in the face of waking up inside the very same Religious Organization whom betrayed and _hurt_ them so god damn much.

Still, even if Alma presented herself with strength and conviction it still didn't change the fact that she needed time to recover. The short but painfully emotional breakdown she had when she caught sight of her Innocence in its rawest form – _the weapon she had used during the massacre_ – proved that fact.

Alma needed time to heal the wounds in her heart. Kanda knew this intimately because nine years ago, when he had finally broken free of Laboratory 6, bloodstained and carrying a sword both beautiful and terrible – when he had stood underneath a vibrant blue sky that stretched endlessly above him, one he had previously never seen before but could still _remember_… he had been broken. He had been _shattered_ very nearly beyond repair. It was only thanks to the support of Noise Marie and Froi Tiedoll that he had been able to pick himself up and continue on his journey to find his lost love.

The lost love who he had finally found, broken and battered in ways that may never fully heal, but still _found_.

Nobody could blame him for being a bit overprotective. Especially when the Chief Officer's operational methods could only be described as… traumatic for lack of a better word. Alma didn't need anymore trauma.

In the end though, it was ultimately _her_ choice whether or not Komui could operate on her arm. After having so much taken from them by the Black Order the last thing Kanda wanted to do was take away Alma's right to choose things for herself.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright with this?" Kanda finally asked, more resigned than anything else.

Alma swallowed nervously, eyeing the drill/laser contraption in the Chief Officer's hand with no little apprehension, before looking back at Kanda with a somewhat reassuring smile that wasn't all that convincing. "Yeah I'll be fine, I think."

Kanda eyed her with the disbelieving skepticism her comment deserved, "You _think_?"

The Witch inwardly sighed in exasperated fondness. To be truthful, she did genuinely appreciate Yuu's concern over her health but Harriet had been taking care of herself long before she ever met him in their first lives. Enduring pain was a skill she had mastered from her childhood where getting beaten up by her cousin was an unfortunate common occurrence. "Let me ask you this then. Do you trust Komui?"

Tokusa arched an eyebrow at the seemingly unrelated question while both Komui and Kanda looked equally surprised (although Kanda quickly concealed his own surprise with his signature scowl.) A few seconds of somewhat tense silence passed before the Sword wielder finally gave an answer.

"I do," Kanda allowed grudgingly, "but every time he builds a machine that causes mass destruction on an epic scale or creates an experiment that causes us to turn into freaking _zombies _that trust is called into question and I'm more inclined to inquire about his sanity more than anything else."

Komui shot him a shocked but pleased look that the Swordsman stubbornly refused to acknowledge. This was actually the first time Kanda had ever claimed to trust… well… _anyone._

Harriet huffed a laugh at his response, "Well I don't see any giant robots in the vicinity and I haven't caught sight of anything remotely zombie-like lurking anywhere since I woke up so I don't think there is any problem with Komui operating on my arm. It looks its safe for him to confirm where exactly my Innocence has been imbedded. Besides, I want to be sure of this as well."

Kanda grunted noncommittally and rather than arguing with Alma, as he would have typically done with anyone else, he instead gave Komui a gimlet stare, "You are _only_ checking the location of the Innocence. No fucking experiments. If Alma so much as breathes a word of her arm feeling odd after this is finished, it will be _your_ head that will roll, _comprende_?"

Komui showed admirable backbone by not even flinching at the Swordsman's very serious threat, "_Comprende, _now Alma would you mind activating your Innocence?"

Harriet nodded and did just that. She had to hide a wince though when Komui administered the Anesthesia before activating his custom made Surgical Device. She seriously hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

**000**

They had finally proven that the Innocence really was imbedded in the back of her hand – there was now a faint green glimmer shining from the jagged scars on the back of her hand ever since Komui confirmed it. Though Alma looked equally green around the gills as they left the Examination room to visit Hevlaska's chamber.

Tokusa didn't bother asking if she would be okay – the answer was pretty obvious and he would end up receiving a dark glare from the Swordsman who was currently keeping the woman steady with a hand on her hip if he even _tried_ asking.

Instead he contemplated on how Alma's presence had influenced Kanda's behaviour.

From what Tokusa had read from the reports he had received from Howard on the various staff and the Exorcists, the Swordsman had never been so… _open_ with anyone in the Black Order before. The closet thing that Howard had described as civil interaction was when Kanda was with Noise Marie but even if their relationship could be seen as mutual respect and camaraderie, which was given hesitantly on Kanda's part, the Swordsman barely ever opened up at all when he was with the other Exorcist.

Howard had described Kanda as a closed off Individual who kept everyone at arms length and from what Tokusa had observed during the disastrous mission at the Jordan camp, he was inclined to agree.

Only now, after witnessing Kanda comfort the green eyed young woman along with a confession of actually _trusting_ someone who worked for the Organization he obviously _hated_ so much… Tokusa could only draw one conclusion for the reason behind the Swordsman's uncharacteristic actions.

Kanda was just as in love with Alma as she was with him.

It was as simple as that. Most people would call the reason far too sappy for someone like _Kanda_ but Tokusa was never one to brush something off just because it seemed too impossible to be true.

The Third Exorcist couldn't help the surge of envy that welled up inside him at seeing the relationship between the two Second Exorcists. After all, the only experience he had with that kind of love had so far been unrequited.

Briefly, a vision of blue hair framing a stoic face, which only showed true emotion among those who are considered family flashed up in his mind before he mentally shook it off. They had finally reached the lift that would take them to Hevlaska so this was no time to be thinking of _those _sorts of thoughts.

**000**

As the floating lift descended into darkness, Harriet was finally able to shake off her nausea and stand on her own.

Ugh, she was _never_ going to damage her Innocence _ever_. Not when the Witch now knew that _Komui_ was the one who was in charge of fixing it. Hopefully her Regenerative Core would be sufficient enough as a way to repair her Anti-Akuma weapon if she did ever break it.

Several levels of Headquarters flew past her vision until the lift finally stopped its drop in a place where Harriet could only see a few floating candles illuminating the darkness.

She stiffened when several lights flashed on across from the lift, perfectly highlighting the intimidating silhouettes of five figures that sat in thrones above them. Their features may have been hidden in shadows but Harriet was very aware of their intense gazes on her person. The vague memory she still had of her first initiation provided her with the identity of these figures.

The five Great Generals.

"_Once again God has graced us with his presence by bringing us a new Exorcist…"_

"These people are our bosses; they are the five Great Generals," Komui introduced, completely unaware of Harriet already knowing this little fact.

The Chief Officer gave her a serious stare that was mildly unsettling even with the comforting presence of Yuu at her side, "Now show these people your worth towards the cause."

That was the only warning Harriet was given before she received the shock of her life.

The young woman yelped in alarm as ghost-like appendages promptly wrapped themselves around her waist. The ground fell away from beneath her feet as she came face to face with a person she never thought she would see again.

Harriet's breath hitched as she stared up at the towering form of the being that she had genuinely considered to be a treasured friend and a reliable comrade before she ended up becoming an Experiment for the Second Exorcist Project.

Hevlaska, Protector of the Cube and Keeper of the Unsynchronized Innocence.

Relief washed through the Witch at seeing her old friend alive and well, but panic overflowed over the brief reassurance of her comrade's safety a split second later.

Harriet prayed that Hevlaska wouldn't give any indication of remembering her. No matter how much those memories of visiting the other Exorcist whenever she had free time to discuss missions and life in general were precious to her; No matter how much she treasured the feeling of contentment she had felt at being able to connect with a person who also felt an overwhelming aching loneliness in this world – although for different reasons. Harriet's reason being the knowledge of her separation from all the people she cared about from her old world hanging over her head while Hevlaska's reason was from the fact that her Innocence forced her into a immortal life where she had to watch her fellow Exorcists come and go on life threatening missions, sometimes – _inevitably_ – returning only in a cross emblazoned black coffin.

No matter how much _all_ of that was precious to Harriet, she _really_ didn't want the Head Honchos of the Black Order to switch their focus from the fact they gained another Exorcist to the mystery of her origins. Right now all of their attention was on their primary concern of finding the Heart before the Earl and their secondary concerns of finding new Accommodators, ordering their Subordinates to find other Innocence shards and destroying the Noah Clan along with their ever-increasing Akuma armies. There was no need to enlighten this Religious Organization of something as… _informative_ as her life before she became an Exorcist.

Besides, the Bastards in Central wouldn't be able to interrogate (re: _torture_) her past out of her without concrete evidence of someone actually _remembering_ said past. As long as no one gave any sign of recalling her life before the Second Exorcist Project then no one would take an interest in Harriet beyond the fact that she was an Accommodator with an incredible talent in Sorcery.

It also helped that the Higher-ups rarely ever cared for the Exorcists beyond the fact that they could be used as malleable tools in their Biblical War – In other words, they only see Accommodators as _'Human Sacrifices offered by God'._

"_Do not… be afraid,_" Hevlaska said, cutting through Harriet's thoughts and her panic easily, especially when the Witch noticed the secretive little smile on the other Exorcist's face. That smile alone told her that Hevlaska would keep silent about their shared past. Harriet finally relaxed in the other woman's hold. "_Harming you is not… even on my list of priorities."_

"What do you think of this one Hevlaska?" Komui's voice drifted up from far below, "Does this Apostle meet your exact level of standards?"

Hevlaska hummed as she twisted more ghost-like appendages around Harriet's right arm and encased the limb in a spectral cage likened grasp, "_We shall see…"_

'_Ugh, I had forgotten how god-awful it felt to have Hevlaska probing my insides,'_ was all Harriet had time to think before Hevlaska lifted her higher to press their foreheads together.

**000**

Light bathed the entire chamber as Hevlaska pressed her forehead to Alma's.

Kanda watched on silently from his place on the floating lift. The Swordsman could admit to being severely annoyed with Komui for not giving Alma a better warning for this but he also understood that getting a surprise examination from Hevlaska was basic protocol for new Exorcists.

Finally deciding to punch the living daylights out of the Chief Officer later if Alma was accidentally hurt during this, Kanda resumed listening for the dark haired woman's Synchronization rate.

"…_27% …40% …56% …75% …89% …91%"_

The light from their contact dimmed. Hevlaska finally lifted her head away from Alma and carefully set the young green-eyed woman back onto the platform where Kanda was waiting somewhat impatiently where he stood beside Komui and Tokusa.

"_91% is your maximum Synchronization… with your Anti-Akuma weapon," _the Cube's Protector announced calmly.

"Well that certainly explains how you were able to hold your own so well against all those Level-4 Akuma," Tokusa commented, a calculating gleam entering his eyes as he continued to wear that mildly disturbing Cheshire grin, "You're nearly at Critical Rate."

While Kanda glowered at him for his obvious attempt to fish for more information, Harriet only gave the Third Exorcist invalid a half smile, one that was equal parts sweet and bitter, "It only proves the strength of my resolve, Tokusa. Nothing more, nothing less."

Komui spoke up again to the towering form of the Cube's Protector, effectively cutting off any more inquiries, "Hevlaska, did you feel anything else from Alma's Innocence?"

A moment of still silence passed before Hevlaska's ethereal tones resonated throughout the chamber.

"_Alma Karma… that which has chained you in bearing the fate of a Saviour… has not yet released its possessive grasp on your being. When the time comes… your Innocence shall become the catalyst to revealing the truth by… bringing you back to where Magic is Might… Remain vigilant and keep close to your heart as you continue to fight… May God guide you safely through the path of an Exorcist and beyond."_

Harriet stared at Hevlaska with wide eyes; hearing the shadowed meanings behind her cryptic words – which no one else in this Akuma infested world could possibly understand – loud and clear.

Hidden meanings she decided to contemplate later (and possibly discuss with Yuu once they had the chance to speak privately) as Komui stepped towards her.

The Chief Officer gave her a smile that didn't detract from the considering gleam in his dark brown eyes, "Well, that's just about it for your initiation. Lets fight together to save this world. Just to warn you though – the pay will be pretty lousy." He added half-jokingly as one hand was outstretched – a physical extension of asking for her trust.

Green eyes side-glanced into the Midnight orbs of the Swordsman standing beside her. An entire conversation happened in those few seconds before Alma looked back at Komui.

Taking the Chief Officer's hand in an unsaid agreement of given trust, she shook it firmly. Green eyes sharpened in unyielding resolve as she smiled in a strange mix of both resigned and wry, "I'll help in any way I can to end this War once and for all."

"Glad to hear it. Welcome to the Black Order, Alma Karma."

**000**

*****_**Dàgē**_** is the Chinese version of **_**Aniki**_** or **_**Nii-san**_**. Since Komui and Lenalee are from China I decided to go with that.**

**(1)Watch episode 102 or read chapter 152 and you'll understand.**

**(2)See link on profile.**


	10. Timcampy

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man**

**AN: I hate Writer's Block. I hate it more than Allen hates his General's ever-expanding debts and the Earl's manipulations **_**combined**_**.**

**Warnings: Again I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

For some of the more naïve, optimistic and hopeful Exorcists, the Uniforms were viewed as a privilege, a symbol of heroics and great deeds accomplished by several previous generations of predeceasing Exorcists. The black coat was synonymous with eternal glory, notability, illustriousness, and other such valued titles. The Rose Cross, which was always displayed proudly on the chest pocket, was considered a fucking _badge of honour_.

For the other more experienced, shrewd and _knowing_ Exorcist, the Uniforms were so much different and _so much more_.

The black coat, whether it was lined with moon silver or bloody red, was likened to a shawl of chains, trapping them into unquestioned servitude for a Religious Organization who didn't give a rat's ass about the life you had beforehand. Any future ambitions had to tossed aside for the so-called _'Noble Cause'_, any family or friends had to be left behind, never to be seen or contacted again (and for those who are more familiar with the skeletons in the Black Order's closet before Komui came into power, left for easy pickings for Central to snatch up and experiment on behind the Exorcist's back.)

The Uniform was a constant reminder of how their lifespans were measured by each gory battle they managed to survive, by how long they are able to handle the strain on whatever sanity they had left. A reminder of how when they proved useless to their Jailers, when they proved to be unable to physically fight for _their _battles, when they proved that they weren't able to keep their rationality intact over the course of the never ending Biblical War, they would be tossed aside or killed off _if_ the Higher-ups were feeling merciful. If not, then the useless soldier was more than likely squirreled away for experimentation – attempting to prolong the fallen Soldier's usefulness by _any_ means necessary. To those who didn't see the Black Order with shitty rose tinted glasses that blinded them to a disgusting degree, the black fabric, regardless of cut or style, was basically equivalent to a constricting shroud of death on _every level._

And the Rose Cross oh so proudly displayed on the chest pocket? The _glorious _white emblem revered as the official symbol of the Black Order – the proud army of the Pope, always proclaiming salvation to the world?

It was a fucking _Target__._

Something constantly used to lure in murderous, psychotic Akuma and sleazy Brokers looking to grease their paws with more money by bringing the dead carcass of a Holy Soldier to the Millennium Earl's feet. The Rose Cross was a _to-kill _sign that made the average Exorcist who didn't have the _Moyashi's _all-seeing eye, gaze at _every_ Human as an enemy.

There was a reason why the best Exorcists, those who become Generals, worked best _alone_ and _on the move._

Out of the two categories of mindsets that an Innocence Accommodator could take upon being measured for and/or handed a Uniform, Kanda was firmly in the second category. And he was _more_ than sure Alma was the same as him.

Which was why he understood completely why she had looked so conflicted and ill at the prospect of getting measured for her new Exorcist Uniform.

After leaving Hevlaska's chamber, Komui had lead them on a tour of their relatively new HQ, mostly for Alma's benefit. They had shown her almost everything – the Training hall, the Lounge, the Sanatorium, the Library and the different Departments were all pointed out with cheerful enthusiasm by the bubbly Chief Officer. It was only when they were on their way to the dorms did they run into anyone who stalled them for a _legitimate _reason (Kanda had made damn sure to scare away any nosy bastards who tried to come near their group with his patented Death Glare. He did not want Alma to be overwhelmed by the prying of the bitchy gossips; it was only her _first fucking day God Dammit._)

"It'll only take a few minutes," Johnny, the one usually in charge of designing and sewing the Uniforms, assured the green-eyed woman when she grimaced visibly. Kanda had a distinct suspicion Johnny also understood how – to put it very, _very _delicately – how _awkward_ Alma felt at being offered a Uniform which inevitably cemented the fact that she would be working for the same Organization which betrayed her trust in so many ways – by preforming several _non-consensual_ experiments on her person and on the man she was in love with just to name a _few_. The reason for this suspicion was because Johnny was noticeably making an effort to ensure Alma wouldn't feel too uncomfortable with a Scientist in such a close proximity. Once bitten, twice shy as they say and if anyone should be given the right to be paranoid about people who performed experiments for a living approaching her personal space, it would be Alma.

And so, nearly three hours after leaving Hevlaska's chamber and a mere five minutes after Komui left once he completed the tour for the most part (re: dragged away by Bridget, who had tracked them down, so he could continue slaving away on his paperwork, the poor bastard), Kanda was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, Midnight eyes regarding the measuring process carefully and perhaps a tad appreciatively.

They – Tokusa, Alma, Johnny and himself – were currently standing around in the hallway directly leading to the dormitories, beautiful baroque architecture surrounded them but none of the artful construction layout caught his eye. His full focus was on the dark haired woman who, despite the stiff posture she wore while Johnny was making note of her exact measurements, was a very pretty lady in her own right. Kanda hadn't had the chance yet to study Alma newly restored female form. Oh, he had memorized her face easily enough – hard not to when he had practically glued himself to her bedside when she was still in the Medical Ward, running his fingers through her thick wavy hair when no one was looking, hoping it would bring her some semblance of comfort while she slept off all the physical and emotional exhaustion brought up by the most recent Noah Invasion. Her facial features had been similar enough to her male form's face that he had felt like a complete fucking moron for not realizing the truth sooner.

'_She's built like a pear,'_ was his first official observation, which he kept in the privacy of his own mind.

Kanda actually found the shape quite endearing. He was no stranger to the opposite sex. He knew when someone could be considered above average in looks, but he had never really cared for relationships or sexual intercourse for that matter because he had been too caught up in his desperate search to find the woman standing before him. Don't get him wrong; he _had_ been propositioned several times by many, both men and women alike tried winning him over with absolutely zero luck. The long list of flirts included Black Order personnel, civilians, Hell, he had once been the target of a freaking Noble woman while he had been in the process of interrogating a bunch of other nobles – one of them being the aforementioned Noble woman's _Husband_ who kept giving him dark looks during his questioning – on a supposed sighting of Akuma.

Kanda knew that he himself was considered to be – as much as he _really _fucking hated to admit it – beautiful by many. Thankfully his sharp tongue, cold demeanor, and volcanic temper managed to douse the attraction of at least a fourth of his admirers, Miss Emilia Galmar, Timothy's tutor, being a good example of this (yes, he _had_ noticed. He wasn't fucking _oblivious, _God dammit_._) The rest of his admirers were either too intimidated or too spineless to approach him. His potent Death Glare quelled the more stubborn ones into admitting defeat.

**000**

Obviously feeling his gaze on her person, Alma glanced over her shoulder and smiled helplessly at him, obviously trying to reassure him even though she was obviously still very uncomfortable, and suddenly Kanda was sharply reminded of the memory of the day they had made that promise with each other. The only _clear _recollection he had from his life _before_.

"_I wish I could see it," it is a half-forgotten voice belonging to his old self that echoes in his mind as his vision filled with a now familiar field of Lotus flowers and a woman whom always remained in his memories even from beyond the grave, "The ground carpeted with flora. Maybe if we can see it someday, together…"_

_She tilts her head back to smile helplessly at him, emerald eyes crinkled shut in her amusement, "Really? Even if we become old, wrinkled and gray?"_

Swiftly silencing the memory before it could continue any further, Kanda smiled back at the woman who held his affections without ever giving away his momentary lapse from reality.

Why was it so easy to share a simple gesture with Alma when he hadn't done it with anyone else since escaping Laboratory 6?

'_Because she understands you more than anyone else ever could,'_ the part of himself he had locked away long ago spoke with such assurance – his _Heart _whispered to him earnestly. Unlike the last nine years of his bitter existence, this time he didn't ignore the thought or push it aside. He accepted the answer wholeheartedly.

**000**

"_Hey Kanda!"_

Said Sword wielder suppressed a surprised jolt. Midnight eyes canted to the side, away from Alma towards the far less pleasant sight of the _Moyashi_ making his way towards them with his **CROW** stalker in tow.

"Shouldn't you be in the Infirmary, _Moyashi_?" Kanda inquired, shifting away from the wall he had been leaning against, ignoring Leverrier's Dog as per usual. He was more than a little annoyed with the white haired teen for managing to sneak up on him. Dammit, he was losing his usual edge. The constant worry he had been harboring over Alma's health, both mentally and physically, had caused him to have a rather confusing case of tunnel vision. That oversight would need to be rectified _a.s.a.p_. If they had been out in the field that kind of inattention to his surroundings would've lead to their deaths. Like hell he would allow either himself or Alma to be taken out by anything but old age.

Kanda had every intention of growing old and happy with his woman and he would fuck up _anyone_ who thought they could get in the way of that.

**000**

"It's almost time for dinner, _Bakanda,_" Allen volleyed back with only a hint of the usual condescending bite in his voice which was so commonplace in their verbal spars, "I decided to stop by the Science Department before heading to the Cafeteria to pick up Timcampy," he explained further gesturing to the Golden Golem perched on his shoulder. Timcampy bared his pointy teeth at the raven haired Swordsman who ignored the Golem as pointedly as he did Link.

"_And…?" _Kanda prodded at the shorter teen, arching a haughty eyebrow while his features showed every drop of distain he felt at the moment. "Get on with it_ Moyashi. _I don't have time for fucking small talk and I could care less about what time dinner is. Jerry always has a shit ton of leftovers for people who miss meals. That is if _you_ don't get to it first."

Ignoring the obvious provocation, Allen rolled his eyes and gave the Swordsman a _Look_, "Reever asked me to deliver this for you, _Bakanda,_" he answered caustically, rummaging through his trouser pocket and tossing over a black coloured Golem.

Kanda caught the device reflexively, studying it for any damage. After the recent mostly failed invasion of the North American Branch, Bak Chang had collaborated with Komui and Renee to have all their security systems upgraded _big time_ starting with the Exorcist issued Golems. Now the devices had more added intelligence, letting them have the ability to make decisions based on different real life concepts, record images along with sounds and contact HQ if the Exorcist they were assigned to ended up in a situation where they needed back up and they couldn't manually contact them in the middle of an all out battle. They were also supposedly made to be more durable than before – capable of traveling through the Ark without short-circuiting.

Other than looking somewhat harassed from traveling via pants pocket, his Golem looked to be in pristine condition. Those shitty Scientists do their work well; despite their exasperating and maddening habit of inventing idiotic things like that damn Zombie Virus, _Komuvitamin D._

Kanda internally grimaced when he recalled how he had promised to clue Alma in about what happened during that particular stormy night.

'_God Dammit.'_

"He says that they are still in the process of making an earpiece for Alma. They also want to know if she wants a Golem as well," Allen continued, catching his attention at the casual use of Alma's first name. It was strange for someone as annoyingly _proper_ as the damn _Moyashi_ to be so informal with someone he had only known for _less_ than a day. Midnight eyes sharped in keen consideration on the white haired teen.

Kanda had his suspicions on what had happened when Allen was also ensnared into the three-eyed bastard bunny of a Noah's Mind powers. Several conclusions he had drawn up hadn't been very appealing to put it mildly. After all, the thought of having someone watch such an intimate part of his past like some fucking Play or Soap Opera made him want to strangle something – preferably the unwelcome Voyeur himself. But he refrained, just barely. Alma probably wouldn't like it if he tried to murder someone she wanted to befriend.

Never the less, Allen Walker wasn't one to drop formalities so soon after meeting new people. To be fair though, the _Moyashi's _speech patterns had been progressively becoming more and more uncivil as the days passed. Kanda could only assume that facing the cold, bloodstained reality of their situation was finally wearing on the other Exorcist's fucking too polite attitude – fighting a freaking _Biblical War _filled with corruption on both sides can do that and so much more to a person.

Anyways, the point was that the fucking _Moyashi_ would only act so informal to a person he _only just met_ if A: they already gave him permission to do so or B: He already knew them or _of_ them very well. The raven-haired Samurai didn't recall Alma making any kind of agreement when they had made introductions during lunch and Kanda sure as hell hadn't spoken to _anyone _about his childhood. Alma had understandably followed suit on that issue as well. So while the first reasoning sounded far more likely, Kanda's instincts were annoyingly enough pointing to the latter reasoning with a God damned vengeance.

And the only way Allen Walker could've found out about exactly _who_ Alma Karma is and was would be if he were _shown_ it during their unappreciated trip down Memory Lane, conducted by that damn mind-reading Bunnified Noah Bastard.

**000**

Harriet sighed in relief when the measuring process finally ended with the bespectacled Scientist stepping away from her personal space so he could scribble her measurements down into a little black notebook. The Witch shifted from foot to foot restlessly, still edgy but much calmer than when she first stepped inside the Cafeteria earlier.

'_I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to living life as an Exorcist again,' _Harriet thought with a bitter twist to her lips, green eyes staring sightlessly down at her clenched fists which shook from fear? Anger? _Betrayal?_ Even she, with all her experience and wisdom built up from over two lifetimes, couldn't put a name to the powerful emotion coursing through her system. _'This won't be easy, not after everything that's happened.'_

And wasn't _that_ the understatement of this world's 19th century? Harriet had to hold back the hysterical laughter that wanted to burst out from her throat if only because she was pretty sure she would just end up bawling her eyes out again at the end of it. No she needed to be strong. She would _not_ fall apart. The Witch was well aware of how broken she had become, emotionally and mentally, of how close she was to the brink of losing her sanity _at_ _each passing moment_. The presence inside her – _the wretched yet horrifyingly familiar abomination who stole her body and went on a killing spree against her will _– was dormant for now. But who knew how long the small mercy would last? Harriet would make certain that when the thing next awoke, she wouldn't be the weak, confused, _terrified_ child she had been last time.

She would defeat the presence like she had taken down so many in her life _before. _Kindred to the obstacles that she'd faced in her years training to be a Soldier of Life, in her years at _Hogwarts_ – the two-faced Quirrell, the Basilisk, Tom Riddle's Diary, the Dementors, the Twiwizard Tournament, the Death Eaters, the pitiful Akuma, the Noah – she would take it out with _everything_ she had. To protect everyone she loved, then and now.

'_Yuu…'_

Green eyes unconsciously softened as her hands stopped shaking, the unnamable emotion which had been filling her with so much conflict miraculously settled and cooled like a fire fading into ashes – at least for the moment.

Yes, she needed to be strong.

She needed to be strong enough to protect Yuu.

**000**

Deciding she _really_ needed a distraction so she could keep herself from dwelling on depressing thoughts once again, Harriet turned to where Yuu had been leaning against the wall, keeping watch. She didn't expect to see two unexpected arrivals.

"Mr. Walker, Inspector Link what are you two doing here?" the green-eyed Witch asked curiously, walking up to stand by Yuu, who had pushed himself off the wall. The Swordsman shifted closer to her as she approached, yet his eyes where also on the two newcomers, regarding them with the usual distain he always reserved for people who irritated him.

"You both should be in the Infirmary," Tokusa told the duo, as he directed his wheelchair closer to the rest of their group alongside Johnny who was still taking notes. The Third Exorcist somehow managed to pull off a genuine scolding tone even while smiling like a Cheshire. Harriet had to squash her body's natural reaction to jolt in surprise. She had nearly forgotten about her watcher – he had been so silent during the tour and afterwards. It was so easy to overlook his existence that Harriet felt both bad for doing so and wary of the man's ability to seamlessly slip into the background even _while in a wheelchair._

'_Bloody impressive for a __**CROW**__,' _Harriet thought absently, regarding the green haired man with reluctant but well-earned respect before turning her attention back to Allen and Link.

"Reever asked us to take something to Kanda," Allen explained cheerfully, "We were just going to head down to Dinner after making the delivery. Want to come with us, Alma? You can sit with us again if you like."

"Dinner?" Harriet parroted, blinking in mild confusion as she glanced over to Kanda for answers, "Isn't it a tad early for meals right now?"

It was Johnny who answered her, pausing in his note taking to check his wristwatch in bemusement, "She's right! It's only 5 o'clock. We still have another hour and a half till Dinner."

"Then dinner is at 6:30, right?" Harriet asked Kanda just to make sure. The Swordsman grunted an affirmative, now looking annoyed and a bit incredulous at Allen's reasoning.

The Witch then arched an expectant eyebrow at the white haired Exorcist she was quickly becoming quite fond of, "So the real reason you both are wandering around is…?"

"Well actually… we snuck out," Allen clarified, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, offering her a crooked smile.

For a moment Harriet only blinked. Then she slowly grinned, wide and mischievous. It was an expression that had been described many times by Sirius as _'just like James.'_ Mood brightening considerably in the face of a spot of mischief, Harriet decided that she just _had _to contribute, her Marauder heritage wouldn't settle for anything less. "Sounds like it was quite the task to accomplish. I seriously wish I had been there. I would've enjoyed helping you guys."

"Please do not give him any ideas, Miss Karma," Link advised dryly, still standing at attention a few feet behind Crown Clown's Accommodator, the serious look on his face at odds with the sardonic amusement glimmering in his sharp light brown eyes, "Having the Head Nurse on our tail is problematic enough without adding a third party's advice on misconduct into the mix. I do believe you would be considered a somewhat corrupting influence should any of your ideas actually _work_."

"Who? Little old me – a corrupting influence?" Harriet mock gasped, the gleam of laughter in her eyes gave away her teasing, "Why I would never!"

"I must agree with Inspector Link," Tokusa put in, feeling immensely amused despite himself. "After all, if the Head Nurse were to find out your involvement, we would _both _be the targets of her wrath. After all, I _am_ supposed to be watching over you. I wouldn't know about you, but _I _certainly would rather avoid getting on _that _woman's bad side."

Harriet had to stifle her laughter before she could rebuff his opinion with, "Where's the fun in that?"

Kanda snorted in reluctant amusement at the direction the conversation was going, obviously recalling those times they had snuck out of their incubator beds to raid the kitchens while no one was looking, often times leaving a trail of Mayonnaise in their wake for the staff to clean. The best part about those little escapades was the fact neither the Technicians nor the supposedly _'Elite'_ **CROW**s were ever able to find a shred of evidence connecting them to those sticky messes – they were just _that _sneaky. Out of the two of them though, it was Alma who had the bigger cunning streak.

He also couldn't help but be actually _relieved_ when she was showing that she could still crack jokes, still be so full of life. Her spirit hadn't been snuffed out even with the crushing pressure of everything the Black Order had done to them. Pride welled up inside him at the sheer inner strength Alma possessed as he thanked every deity he knew at the top of his head, Buddhist, Christian, and several others, that Alma was already showing signs that she would make it out of her traumatic experience _happy and okay_.

"Alma, you can't deny that the Dogs have a point," Kanda pointed out, just to get a rise out of her and to _keep_ her in her playful mood. He knew it worked the second Alma's beautiful eyes sharped in challenge and the way her smile turned the slightest bit sly.

"And just _what_ are you trying to imply, Yuu? I don't much recall _you _being the epitome of good grace. And for _Merlin's sake,_ would you stop calling Tokusa and Mister Link dogs? It's terribly rude when they are _within hearing range_."

"I'll fucking call them what I like. And I'm not _implying _anything; I'm stating a fact. After all, don't the words _'Mayonnaise'_ and _'Late night snacks'_ ring any bells?"

"You had just as much fun as I did back then – "

As the two Second Exorcists bickered back and forth with witty, snarky and sassy commentary as their main weapon of choice, the rest of their group watched on from the sidelines in various amounts of disbelief and resigned amusement, seemingly all but forgotten by the two Second Exorcists.

Allen hid a smile at their antics. A month ago, if anyone had told him Kanda had begun courting a woman _in all seriousness_, he would have steered the person towards the infirmary to get his or her head checked for a major concussion. Now though he was more than convinced of the chemistry happening between the two lovebirds. Especially after bearing witness to the childhood and the vague past lives they shared.

Idly, Allen wondered how Kanda would react if he started calling him a lovebird.

He smirked. Kanda's face would probably make a _glorious _imitation of a ripe tomato before the Samurai finally decided to draw Mugen and slice him into ribbons.

Shame he was so fond of staying in one piece, seeing Kanda's expression alone would have been _so_ worth it.

"You have something you want to say, _Moyashi?" _Kanda's voice broke through his musings. The Swordsman was eyeing him in deep suspicion, one hand twitching towards the sword at his hip, the other hand still holding the newly upgraded Golem (which was also eyeing him in the same way as it's owner. Huh, weird.)

"No, No," Allen hastily assured, raising both hands in a universally known placating gesture, futilely hoping it would quell the Samurai's temper before it reached a volcanic point, "What on earth gave you _that_ idea Kanda?" he asked, putting on the same Poker Face he had perfected during his Hellish time with General Cross in the gambling halls. It wouldn't do to have Kanda find out how much Allen _really_ wanted to tease him about the newest development in his (nearly non-existent) social life. Thankfully, Alma stepped in before Kanda could draw his Anti-Akuma Weapon.

**000**

Harriet sighed and patted the Samurai's sword arm in in mild reprimand, "Calm down Yuu," she told him without any real annoyance. Honestly, she had almost forgotten how _'trigger happy'_ her Love could be at the best of times.

"I _am_ calm," Kanda grumbled, shaking off her hand and pinning her with a glare.

Harriet arched an dubious eyebrow at Swordsman before she finally caught sight of the black Golem staring at her in what looked to be open curiosity from it's perch in Kanda's grasp. Deciding to introduce herself, she knelt forward so she at eye level with the Golem, unconcerned for Yuu's sudden startled shift in stance.

"Hello there little one," Harriet greeted the Golem sitting in the palm of the Swordsman's hand kindly, smiling gently in a way that made Kanda feel overly warm all of a sudden. She didn't notice how Kanda's ears turned the slightest bit red, emerald orbs were too busy regarding the mechanical creature thoughtfully, "I'm known to most people as Alma Karma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Was it just his imagination or did his Golem just start _blushing_ like some Love-Struck schoolgirl?

Harriet glanced up at the Swordsman and asked, "May I hold him, Yuu?"

Kanda didn't even get a word in before his Golem excitedly soared out of his hand, straight at the green-eyed woman, and started nuzzling her face prompting surprised laughter from Alma as she brought her hands up to cup the device in her grasp. The thing actually started _purring _when Alma began rubbing her fingertips in-between it's bat-like wings as she straightened and stood back up fully_. _

What. The. Fuck.

**000**

Link eyed the two Second Exorcists (plus the little Golem) with astounded consideration before turning his head to arch a somewhat incredulous eyebrow at Tokusa as if asking _Is-this-really-happening_?

The green haired Third Exorcist threw him a sympathetic look as if to answer _Don't-worry-you-are-definitely-not-under-some-sort-of-hallucegen-it's-really-happening._

Seeing this kind of behaviour from _Kanda _of all people was, for lack of a better analogy (and pardon their language), quite the _Motherfucking Mindfuck_. Seeing similar, yet much more pronounced behaviour from his _Golem_ as well was just a tad too much to take.

Meanwhile, Allen had just gained the perfect inspiration for getting back at Kanda for being such a bastard earlier. Besides, the urge to tease the surly Swordsman was becoming far too much for him to hold back.

A sly smirk overtook Allen's face, his silver eyes glinting with the same _Evil _gleam usually reserved for Poker Matches and Kanda swore on his grave he could see Devil horns growing out of the _Moyashi's _white locks (_How the Fuck?_)."I guess pets really do take after their owners," Crown Clown's Accommodator observed innocently without a hint of remorse as Timcampy grinned at him mockingly from the _Moyashi's_ shoulder.

Kanda choked, unable to stop himself from flushing bright scarlet when Alma glanced between both of them in mild confusion while still petting his absolutely besotted Golem.

Tokusa, the damn bastard, had the balls to actually _cackle _at his expense while still being stuck in a fucking wheelchair.

Even Link and Johnny both gave suspicious sounding coughs, which were more akin to badly smothered snickers rather than any real respiratory ailments.

'_Damn them to Hell!'_

When Lavi had first mentioned the _Moyashi's_ tendency to shift into something the Bookman Heir termed as his _'Dark Side', _Kanda had thought the red head was exaggerating the happenings of a long night spent with far too much alcohol and not enough common sense. It wasn't unusual for some Exorcists or Finders or even _Scientists _to go out drinking after a particularly strenuous mission or invasion, if only to make the memories of War hazy for a scant few more hours before crashing into the nearest available sleep surface. Hell, _he _had been a participant in more than a dozen drinking contests regardless of his young age, trying and failing to get blessedly sloshed because his God damned Regenerative Core didn't allow him to be fucking normal or _human._

And since Lavi had only first brought up the aforementioned topic of Allen's _'Dark Side' _in the wake of their battles in the Ark, a few days after _finally _being released from the Medical Ward, Kanda had simply assumed that the red head must have dragged the _Moyashi_ along with him during his annual bar-hopping excursion and gotten far more drunk than usual with hallucinations being a probable side effect.

'_The Baka-Usagi was seriously on to something when he described this Dark!Moyashi as someone who really goes for the balls instead of just the throat,' _Kanda couldn't help but think as he proceeded to glare darkly at the smirking white haired teen, _'Note to Self: next time the fucking rabbit says anything along those lines again, believe him and make contingency plans for everything under the shitty sun because if somebody like Komui or, god forbid, _Lenalee*_ ever gain a split personality like this, it would be akin to a freaking force of nature.'_

"Yo!"

Speak or Think of the Devil and he shall appear in all his bruised up glory.

"You do realize that you just indirectly called Timcampy a pet as well, right Allen?" Lavi drawled, sauntering up to stand beside the _Moyashi_, his visible jade eye dancing merrily. And as if he knew _exactly _where the sword wielder's thoughts were traveling, the Bookman-in-Training gifted him with an expression that clearly said _I-told-you-so._

"Don't tell me _you _snuck out as well," Johnny surmised exasperatedly as he packed away the measuring tape and his notebook into his messenger bag, where he kept the rest of his sewing supplies neatly stored.

"_Innocent until proven guilty_," Lavi quoted from memory, his face the picture of pure guiltlessness, and considering his bookman training it wasn't that much of a shocker for the expression to _be_ sorealistic. After all, every generation of Bookmen had to be well versed in creating different personas for their quest to record history _fairly_, "I admit nothing so you have no valid proof I did anything of the sort," the red head continued without a whit of remorse.

"That was basically an indirect confession, _Baka-Usagi_," Kanda said cuttingly, rolling his eyes. God, what on earth did he do in his other life to deserve this? And how the hell was he supposed to reverse it? "When the Head Nurse ends up going after your sorry Asses, don't even _expect_ any help from me. Got that?"

Lavi pouted childishly, "Awww… C'mon Yuu! Don't be that way!"

"_Quit addressing me by my first name, Rabbit-brat!"_

**000**

Timcampy watched their interactions, recording every moment secretly for the day when Neah would eventually return – he knew his old Master would inquire about the mysteries surrounding Alma Karma and while he may not be able to _tell_ Neah his observations, he could still _show_ him instead.

He was still unsure of how he should feel about the green-eyed woman who proved to be such a complex anomaly. She did save Allen so she had earned both his solid respect and his unending gratitude, but she had only done it for the sake of another man. There was another emotion he could feel clouding over his mechanical heart, something that was frighteningly close to fear but… not. More along the lines of alert or cautious or…

Wary.

Yes, he was _wary_ of the woman and her versatile powers of Sorcery that put Cross Marian's Magic tricks to shame. Alma Karma was a Wild Card, which could prove to be a very dangerous notion when a War as apocalyptic as the one between the Church and the Millennium Earl was raging on around them. Timcampy was wary of the _possibilities_ surrounding her existence and her very presence. For instance, where if Alma were eventually forced into the mold of the ever-obedient soldier by Central, would she rebel and drag Allen into the crossfire whether intentionally or not? Or would she give in, had the Higher-ups threatened Kanda in some way she couldn't prevent, thereby providing the Black Order with yet another destructive weapon? And if Alma were to join the Earl for any inexplicable reason – likely either for infiltration or forced to do so to prevent any threats towards Kanda – it would only make it that much harder for Neah to achieve his goals.

Most of all, if or when it came down to it, what would Alma be willing to _sacrifice_ to protect the Swordsman who held her Heart?

Timcampy didn't like the possibilities and he didn't want to take any chances. So for now he would keep his distance and stay by Allen's side, unwilling to let his current Master out of his sight with such a dangerous chess piece in play.

Imprinting her image into his Memory, the Golden Golem watched on, vigilant of this new Chess piece and hoping beyond hope that everything would turn out okay in the end for _everyone_.

**000**

*** I always thought that if Lenalee ever had a Dark side, it would be a fucking awesome **_**Queen.**_

**AN: So yeah, you guys get to see Timcampy and Dark!Moyashi. Hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it, especially the part featuring Allen's dark side. Happy New Year!**


	11. Malcolm C Leverrier

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man**

**AN: There are several reasons why this chapter took so damn long. First, I was ambushed by so many Plot-bunnies these past few months that I had to ask Kanda to slaughter them all just so I write this chapter (okay so technically I asked Harriet to convince him with her irresistible puppy eyes but that's beside the point.) Second, I hate Leverrier with a passion so writing in his POV is actually physically painful for me. But he is unfortunately needed for my plot to make sense so I had to write this. Thirdly and finally… family and financial problems – **_**Don't ask for details. **_**On another note, I have rewritten chapter one (sort of) and have posted the revision. Go check it out!**

**Warnings: Again I will be switching between using the names Harriet and Alma. Please try to remember that they are one and the same. Um… also Leverrier should be a warning **_**all by himself**_**. In other words: a few Dark themes ahead.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

In the dimming light of sunset, the living quarters where General Cross Marian was last seen alive seemed almost idyllic if one overlooked the demolished window with a disturbing amount of blood staining the broken glass and splintered wood. The blood, which had seeped into the carpet, was months old and undisturbed due to the ongoing investigation surrounding the General's disappearance. Without any body to bury, a handful of people still held the belief that Cross had escaped alive and was now in hiding, cleverly using Grave of Maria's Magdala Curtain to avoid detection from the Church, the Noah Clan, _and _his debt collectors.

One such believer sat placidly in a leather armchair, which was positioned in a way that he could keep both the ruined window and the door well within his sharp sights, sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea and taking a rare moment to relax. Although most wouldn't be able to tell, too intimidated by the man's presence alone to notice the unwinding tension in his broad shoulder blades.

_*RING* *RING*_

Setting down his golden rimmed teacup on its matching saucer which rested on the nearby round side table along with a variety of delectable confections of his own creation, the man got up and walked towards the fireplace. A Gloved hand picked up the phone receiver and the man started to exchange menial pleasantries with the woman on the other end before quickly getting down to business.

"Our newest Soldier is awake now I take it?"

"_Yes sir. She is in stable condition as far as I can tell."_

"There were no complications then? I find that quite skeptical."

"… _She _has_ issued a threat of lethal force of the magical variety should anyone try and I quote 'command respect and loyalty from her when they have never earned that right in the first place.'" _

"I see, so she is just as fiery as her supposed significant other – at least in temper. This isn't _entirely_ unexpected. Nevertheless, I expect a detailed report on her initiation along with her medical reports by tomorrow afternoon Secretary Fay."

"_Yes sir. Anything else?"_

"No. Just keep me updated on Miss Karma's progress as well as Allen Walker's."

"_Duly noted. Have a good night Inspector Leverrier."_

"Likewise."

A muted _click _sounded in the otherwise quiet room as Head Inspector Leverrier hung up the phone, his calculative mind going into high gear as he walked back and resettled into the armchair.

Leaning back in his seat, elbows on the armrest, fingers lacing together in front of his face, Leverrier considered the last few days and his options for the future carefully.

He had ordered the Exorcists to remain at headquarters mostly under the impression that they needed time to recuperate. In reality, he had only carried out the order as a precautionary measure just in case their newest asset flew off the handle upon realizing she was in the tender care of the Black Order whom she had already openly admitted loathing to the highest degree. Having a group of competent soldiers on standby to hold the Second Exorcist back from burning HQ to the ground was the only way he could assure the rest of Central's Higher-ups that he could handle the situation on his own without _any_ of their interference. But it looked as though his action had proved unnecessary… at least for the moment. One can never be too sure.

It seemed as though she had a stronger spirit than he had initially assumed. That was both reassuring and troubling. Having a strong spirit, Miss Karma would most likely survive out in the field for extended periods of time without cracking under pressure. Yet, at the same time, it also meant she would _not_ be easy to manipulate or control.

He had been dealt a Wild Card, given a Pawn who played cognate to a Queen on the chessboard. Now all that was left to do was figure out if keeping her was worth any eventual fallout.

Should he really give up such a gem just because of a grudge she may still hold for the Black Order? Or because she may bolt at any time?

The answer to that would be a resounding _no_. Any asset against the Earl was desperately needed in these dark times. Besides, he had already taken precautions against any future murderous rampages, should they happen. Also Miss Karma wouldn't _ever _abandon Kanda and the Samurai likely wouldn't try to escape alongside her for fear of turning one or _both _of them into Fallen Ones.

Yet he knew conflicts would still arise from simply allowing Alma to join the Black Order. The biggest problem was that the rest of Central's Higher-ups were already wary and fearful of Alma Karma – that much was obvious to him.

Leverrier sneered in disgust and contempt behind his interlaced hands. The combination of the memory of the slaughter incident nine years ago, her newly discovered powerful sorcery, along with her obvious lingering hatred towards the people responsible for her situation made them unnecessarily paranoid. They wouldn't stay appeased for long, especially when the other Exorcists would eventually be needed back in the field, inevitably leaving Alma free to _'take malicious and undue revenge'_ – according to the more cowardly fools.

What he needed to do was give those imbeciles a _very_ good reason as to why they should keep her instead of ripping out her Regenerative Core and outright killing her.

An idea he had stewing over for the past few days floated to the forefront of his mind. One that was centered on the obvious affection Miss Alma Karma had for one particular young man.

Her fellow Second Exorcist, Yuu Kanda.

His sharp intimidating gaze slid to the broken, bloodstained window and he instinctively _knew_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that a similar fate would await him should _either_ of the Second Exorcists catch wind of this particular plan before it's completion and conclusion.

The magical powers Alma had displayed during her fight was _staggering_. For one, she had managed to fend off and incapacitate two Noah in a single moment by _turning them into animals_. Then Miss Karma had also achieved in showing spectacular control by pulling off an obviously high-level fire spell in an enclosed space without letting any reflected radiation spread the flames in full circle, thereby not getting herself or the Third Exorcist under her protection at the time in harm's way.

Comparable to the legend of the German-born Sorcerer who became a key founder of the Black Order a hundred years ago, the sheer prowess Miss Karma had displayed… it proved her potential as a powerful soldier and asset to say the _least_.

Her abilities, should they be hereditary, could also validate the potential of her probable future progeny.

Leverrier unlaced his hands and picked up his tea, idly considering the small ripples in the liquid's surface before taking a sip and letting his mind churn over his latest scheme. If Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda were to become close enough to consummate their relationship, a child would eventually be on the way. That child would become the start of a _powerful_ Magical Clan and, if subtly conditioned in the right ways, a Magical Clan that would be just as loyal to the Church as the Chang Clan currently was.

The child didn't exactly need to be raised by his or her parents either. Besides, the two Second Exorcists would probably convince the child that neither the Church nor the Black Order could be trusted in any way and that was just unacceptable. Although, the Head Inspector _severely_ doubted he would be so lucky as to have the two Second Exorcists give up the child willingly for the greater good. No, there _would_ be one _hell_ of a fight on their hands if they just brazenly took away the baby from the two Powerhouses. Alma's magical abilities along with her Innocence would undoubtedly be a force to reckon with. Add in Kanda whose strength, speed, mastered skill with his Mugen, lethal precision, and sheer battle experience were practically _legendary_…

His lips thinned in displeasure. No. It would be far too dangerous for the parents to be _aware_ of their child's impending fate.

They would have to discreetly kidnap the child, fake its death, and secret him or her away to be molded into a formidable Sorcerer who would be _completely_ loyal to the Black Order and its cause, unlike his or her Parents.

In a worst-case scenario, if the parents found out about the plan during the pregnancy stages and tried to make a run for it before the child could be born, they could have **CROW** capture Alma and have a few scientists preform a surgical abortion so they could incubate the fetus and the placenta separately for experimental materials (1).

**000**

At _most_, this plan would buy Alma Karma three years of borrowed time. If a child had not been conceived within that time frame then she would be officially labeled as _'too dangerous to live'_.

Setting his half finished tea back down on the saucer, Leverrier picked up a plate consisting of a single Bakewell Tart slice and slowly helped himself to his own carefully made creation. His mind drifted on to other related topics such as Alma's newly assigned shadow.

The main reason he had chosen Tokusa to be Alma's Observer, beyond seeming the most harmless at the current moment, was because he was easily one their best Practitioners in Defensive and Restrictive spells. Should Alma attempt to escape or start to go on a rampage, the Third Exorcist should be able to defend himself and seal her movements long enough for back up arrive.

Inspector Howard Link, despite having been transferred out of the **CROW** combat force a few years back in order to become an Inspector, had kept his skills and reflexes sharp. His strength, which was on par with their best Exorcists, had not diminished either. If needed, the former **CROW **could be used as an offensive advantage against Alma or even _Kanda_ (Leverrier was _dead_ sure the Swordsman wouldn't let them capture Alma without _at least_ some blood reprisals. Or just spilt blood in general). But that would mean temporarily abandoning his post at Allen Walker's side, which was absolutely unsuitable in the current administrative climate. Link had to watch over the Fourteenth and protect him from whomever or _whatever_ was targeting him from within the depths of their supposedly Holy Organization. All under the guise of _'monitoring' _Allen Walker for any perceived treason.

For now his spies back at Central have already contacted him discreetly yesterday with a coded message (which he had burned upon memorizing) explaining that almost all the subtle suspicious activities had come to an unexpected halt in the aftermath of the recent Noah Invasion.

His sharp eyes narrowed further in contemplation as he chewed on a bite of his pastry. It was as if this mysterious third party was pausing to reevaluate their plans. Did the Noah Clan's sudden increase in numbers leave them _that_ shaken? He doubted it. They hadn't even twitched when news of the Noah Family's reappearance reached their ears.

Maybe the Millennium Earl's obsession and fixation on the Fourteenth, which had now risen to disturbing levels, had left them cautious of preforming any action in the immediate future for fear of _his_ wrath? Again this seemed unlikely. Since when had _anyone _in Central dismissed _any_ opportunity – especially when the violate rage of the Problem himself could be redirected? From what he was able to gather, this third party had some sort of power that erased and changed people's memories (the incidents with his Spies and the Guards that had been posted to monitor Cross on the night of his disappearance made him _certain_) so any repercussions involving witnesses could simply be _changed _so that someone else would take the fall for any kidnapping attempts on the Fourteenth.

Or perhaps… a niggling suspicion entered his thoughts. Was the appearance of Alma Karma herself the cause? And if so… then why?

Leverrier scowled, sniffing derisively as he set his now empty plate back on the round side table and picked up his teacup once more to finish his drink. There was no point in exploring swirling speculations when he had barely any information as to why the third party suddenly stopped in their metaphorical tracks. He had many more important tasks to get done once he was done with his break. Some tasks taking higher priority than others.

Such as the task of arranging a meeting with the Pope in order to discuss his new plan revolving around Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda.

In order to nip his fellow associate's building persecution complexes in the bud, he would need to do that right away. After all, the pros of using Alma's surprising willingness to rejoin the war and eventually having a new Magical Clan under their thumbs far out weighed the cons of the unfounded risks. Also any wedding would be a waste of time and resources and while society typically frowned upon children conceived out of wedlock, he was certain no one in central or outside of it would do anything beyond sneer and scorn the couple. The social backlash the two Second Exorcists would face was inconsequential to him.

Gaining an advantage against the Earl was more important.

In other words, he would only need the _child_.

If the Pope himself approved, despite the scandalous connotations, then the ones who weren't among those who would also agree to the plan and preferred to see the young Sorceress dead, as a doornail would have their hands far too tied. They wouldn't be able to order any sort of assassination without being branded as a Heretic.

Hmm… perhaps he should also call up Renee and see how the Third Exorcist's check-ups went. After the failed Noah Invasion, he had sent some subordinates to excavate and extract the Dark Matter Alma had regurgitated from the rubble of the Womb chamber-turned-battleground. That Dark Matter, when it was inside the first Womb, had provided a stabilizing connection for the former **CROWs **to control their Akuma sides. Now that it was out in the open, they couldn't be sure if there would be any adverse aftereffects on the Thirds. The Dark Matter was being kept under heavy surveillance and all the Third Exorcists had to undergo several medical tests to see if their bodies and minds were in stable condition (Tokusa had been made to go first so he could return to HQ as soon as possible.)

If the rest of the Thirds had come out of their medical examinations with clean bills of health then he could have them return to HQ so Link wouldn't need to be Tokusa's reinforcement. All this would be done under the guise of simply having the Thirds return to Active Duty of course.

Setting down his finished tea, Leverrier stood and stepped purposely in front of the shattered window, stopping just before his shoes could touch the blood stains on the carpet. His sharp eyes regarded the setting sun with cold apathy.

For Humans to prevail over the Akuma… sacrifices were necessary. He had learned that the hard way with the sacrifices of his own family (2).

A certain memory resonated in his mind, the young Bookman's voice filling his ears with a single, damning question.

'_What are you doing all this for?' _*

The Head Inspector repeated his answer aloud in a rare moment of melancholy. His voice a mere whisper with the setting sun as the only witness.

"_My reason… rather than defeating the Earl… There exists no other."_

**000**

Just as they were resuming the tour, Harriet stumbled mid-step, a stab of frigid cold cutting into her system.

The Swordsman walking beside her caught her arm before she could accidently bash her head open on the hard wood floor. Brows knitting in concern and annoyance, Kanda regarded the young woman's suddenly chalk white appearance carefully. His Golem flapped around her head worriedly as if also sensing that something was wrong with the Sorceress. The rest of their group paused in their trek when they noticed something was amiss.

"Are you okay, Alma?" Allen asked, beating him to the punch, silver eyes looking over her in concern while Timcampy strangely stayed glued to his shoulder, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The witch swallowed back her sudden nausea. "I'm alright," she assured them with a smile that she hoped wasn't as shaky as she felt. "Just a bit woozy."

It wasn't a lie. She _did_ feel woozy. But the feeling of foreboding premonition that was behind it…

'_Something is going to be set in motion. Something bad.'_

Of this she just instinctively _knew_. With absolutely _**no doubt**_.

"I knew it," Kanda suddenly hissed, startling her into snapping her head around, emerald eyes locking on to his storming expression.

"Yuu, what…?"

"Komui probably injected something into you while he was operating on your arm," Kanda snarled, eyes flashing with murderous intent. He let go of her arm to grip Mugen's sword hilt, turning on his heel in the direction where Bridget had dragged off Komui. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Now, Now Yuu! Let's not be hasty!" Lavi quickly interjected with a slightly panicked look on his bruised face, hurriedly blocking the Samurai's path before he could carry out his threat. "I'm pretty sure Komui wouldn't risk becoming the target of _your_ particular brand of wrath just to test out a new experimental serum. Besides, do you really want to leave Alma alone when she could be sick or something?"

The last part was said with a trace of challenge as the redhead gestured pointedly to the young woman's lingering weakened complexion.

That last part also happened to do the trick.

Kanda twitched, slowly forcing himself to calm down, letting go of his sword hilt and quickly retaking his place at Alma's side, subtly checking her over as he did so. Despite the lingering pallid tone to her skin and the slight shaking of her hands, the woman seemed okay. She was even giving him a teasing yet strangely surprised smile at his behaviour. The teasing part of that smile he could understand. He remembered it from their youth. But her surprise…

His stomach twisted in discomfort and unease.

Was she really shocked at his vehement desire to look out for her well-being? After _everything_?

'_She shouldn't be so surprised'_, he thought, retaking her hand in his grasp, twining their fingers together, _'Because, despite the hell we've been put through, I still…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Lavi, Allen and Johnny all breathed out collective gusty sighs of relief while the two assigned Watchdogs shared slightly exasperated looks.

Kanda rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised he didn't get a goddamned migraine and Alma's smile became tinged with impish humour, her eyes lighting up in laughter.

"Don't jump to conclusions, _Bakanda_," Allen couldn't help but scold, especially after noticing the Swordsman's eye roll. Honestly, the nerve of that guy!

"Fuck you, _Moyashi_," Kanda snapped back, shamelessly dishing out his abiding agitation on the white haired Exorcist.

Smile fading, Harriet sighed, "Yuu, he's right. There's no need to jump the gun," she said exasperatedly, squeezing his hand, "I'm pretty certain Mister Komui didn't give me a variation of – what did you guys call it again? While we were passing through the Science Departments? Oh yes, a _'toxic health drink.' _(3)"

"If it's not that, then perhaps it's your stomach acting up from the lunch you ate?" Tokusa suggested carefully, fully aware of the delicate subject he was about to tread upon. Yet he was ordered to watch over her and keep track of both her mental and physical stability – he needed to be _sure_. "The pasta you ate may have been too hearty of a meal for you to have so soon after your… slumber."

As expected, Kanda glared poisonously at him for bringing the topic up, his Golem mimicking him. Lavi facial features had frighteningly frozen over in a sharp contrast to his normally cheery personality. Johnny and Allen eyed him sharply with disapproval. Even Timcampy had started to growl menacingly. Only Link's face stayed inoffensive in understanding.

In contrast, Alma's reaction was by far the most surprising. Several emotions swirled in the depths of her beautiful eyes until eventually only a strange sort of resignation remained. Not a hint of the bitterness or righteous anger he was expecting to twist her features.

**000**

"Among _many_ other things, my Regenerative Core managed to keep my muscles from deteriorating and in top form to boot while I was in that tank," she said neutrally as she squeezed her Samurai's hand in reassurance, silently telling him that she _could_ handle this herself, "Despite the fact I may have grown up somewhat stunted…" _'Just like in my first life. How very ironic,' _her lips twisted wryly.

Never giving her stray thought away, emerald eyes stayed fixated within Tokusa's slitted gaze. "I don't doubt the Core's capability. I've probably been feeding off it's magic in a way that somehow gave me the nutritional support I needed to survive – thereby keeping me from getting something like Refeeding Syndrome _now_ after finally getting a decent meal."

An uncomfortable silence followed. The Witch noticed the scientist shifting in misplaced guilt alongside Allen while Yuu continued to scowl thunderously at Tokusa.

Harriet huffed forbearingly, breaking the tense moment, before unlacing her hand from Kanda's so she could stand akimbo and eye them all with a single raised eyebrow.

"So," she drawled with as much indifference as she could muster. "Weren't you guys still leading me on a tour? If you're not going to lead the way then I guess I'll just go on ahead."

She turned to do just that.

Only to nearly trip once again as her foot caught on nothing at all.

An embarrassingly squeaky yelp cracked out of her throat as Kanda, quick as lightning, caught her around the waist with a single arm.

"Alma don't go off on your own," Kanda growled into her ear. He did his best to brush aside the warmth seeping into his skin from their close proximity as he helped her back up. "You'll probably get hopelessly lost like the _Moyashi_ does whenever the _Baka_ can't find an escort."

"_Oi!_"

"Also there's no ice on _these_ floors," Kanda added dryly, expertly ignoring the _Moyashi's_ ire as he stepped away to give her some space. Sparring, either through words or martial arts, was his way of getting her mind off of any unpleasant thoughts or memories Tokusa's inquiry may have brought up. Any annoyance that came from his insults could burn itself out faster than sadness or guilt could fade after all. "If you're not sick then there's no need to act like the clumsy runt you used to be."

Alma twitched, emerald eyes narrowing and meeting his gaze squarely, "Then I guess there's no need for you to laugh your ass off like you did when we were kids," she retorted primly, uncaring and unafraid to use un-lady-like language when verbally sparring with him head on. Kanda managed to repress his amusement but couldn't resist mussing up her hair just for the hell of it.

Harriet pouted as she swatted away his hand and started to pat her hair down into a semblance of order. Idly she kept an ear out for some sort of reprimand that she _knew_ was coming. While this world was more flexible in its gender roles compared to the Victorian era she had secretly read about during her _original_ childhood years hidden away from the Dursley's scornful eyes, the people here still preferred to see ladies act like _Ladies_. In other words, cursing wasn't allowed. She could still remember how her General had _always _admonished her whenever she would curse like a sailor for some random reason or another. Yuu had thankfully never really minded whenever she mouthed off. In fact, he had always found it amusing for some odd reason.

Don't get her wrong; she knew how to be a Lady. But she also had a lot of things to cope with and cursing just happened to be one of her more harmless ways of emotional release whenever things seemed to start crashing down.

Yet instead of the scolding she was half-expecting, what she got instead was: "Kanda. _Laughing?_"

Harriet blinked, looking over at the rest of their mismatched party and promptly had to hold back a cackle by slapping a hand over her mouth.

The incredibly dubious faces on Johnny and Lavi's faces were _priceless_. Oh God, she could feel her shoulders shaking in restrained mirth. Even Link and Tokusa looked constipated from trying to compute her Swordsman and the act of laughing together!

Allen was the only one who was unruffled by the revelation. This was because he had recently seen the memories of their childhood and was therefore disillusioned to the fact that Kanda actually had a sense of humour. He also happened to find the other's reactions just as hilarious as the Witch did judging by how he immediately burst out laughing upon seeing their faces, unintentionally setting her off as well.

Crossing his arms gruffly, Kanda rolled his eyes at the two hysterical _Bakas_ before turning a bored deadpan stare onto Johnny who had been the one to make the comment.

"Yes, I do know how to laugh," he said, dry as the Ancient City of Martel.

'_I just haven't had a reason to laugh in the time you've known me,' _he added in his mind, spiteful as the Ghost of Martel before she found Guzol.

**000**

Eventually, once Johnny had decided to bid his goodbyes, trotting off to get started on designing the new Uniform and once Kanda had gotten the two Parasite-type Exorcists to stop busting their guts by roughly punching one in the shoulder (re: Allen) and capturing the other in a headlock and giving her a noogie (re: Alma), the group continued on until they reached Alma's new living quarters.

"And here we are!" Lavi said cheerfully presenting the closed door to the female Second Exorcist with an exaggerated flourish – Looking all the more hilarious when he was pretty much bandaged up like an Egyptian mummy. "This is your new room! Why don't you go on in and take a gander around? It should be unlocked."

Harriet grinned at him, amused by the redhead's antics, before making her way in.

To her surprise, the room was actually more accommodating than the basic Spartan room she had remembered being assigned to in her past life. In fact, it looked kind of like a fancy hotel room. She hummed as she stepped further in, listening with half an ear as Lavi started to tease either Allen or Yuu about something or other.

Thankfully it wasn't quite five–star but still comfortable enough. Good thing too since she could never see herself in the lap of luxury without being _severely _uncomfortable. The walls and the floor were coloured in pleasant cream shades. The bed was single sized and pushed up against the right wall, the headboard neatly aligned with the adjacent wall. A polished wood nightstand stood next the bed. On the other side of the room was a wooden desk and chair that matched nicely with the nightstand, probably made with the same polished wood. Near the far wall where a curtained window had been set into the framework of the room was a cozy looking armchair with a round side table, perfect for relaxing in while enjoying the view of…

"The sky," she whispered in realization.

Between the cracks of the curtain hiding the Arch window from her eyes, a stream of golden light slipped through. Her breath hitched.

Any further explanations or small talk was drowned out of her notice. All her attention was drawn in like a thing possessed to the glass and the view beyond.

**000**

Allen blinked bemused, ignoring Lavi as he subtly teased Kanda about not entering a Lady's room in a suggestive manner that just seemed suicidal in his opinion (Honestly, the redhead was just digging his own grave at this point. Even _he_ knew where to draw the line when he felt like goading the Swordsman) when he noticed Alma climbing onto the armchair so she could reach out and pull back the curtains.

More light filtered in. Beyond the glass panels and above her dark haired head, he saw the sky painted in a soft swirl of red, orange, pink, and gold against a darkening azure backdrop. Allen was even able to catch a faint reflection in the glass of Alma's expression.

Her emerald eyes were wide with child-like wonder. She looked so young.

And vulnerable, he realized with an uncomfortable twist in his gut, as a brittle painful smile wobbled its way across her face.

Having not yet noticed that the room had gone silent, Allen had understandably started in surprise when Kanda suddenly pushed past him to make his way to her, face unreadable with a look in his eyes so foreign that he almost thought he had imagined the glimpse he caught.

He didn't think he had ever seen such an empathetic look in the Samurai's eyes before.

"He really does care about her a lot, doesn't he?" Lavi whispered somewhere behind him with a tinge of wonder Allen knew was genuine and not just a Bookman act. The redhead had barely managed to avoid gaining any more injuries for teasing Kanda because when the Samurai had noticed Alma's strange behaviour, he had cared more about going to the woman's aid rather than start another wrestling match.

Allen swallowed tightly, "Yeah," he quietly agreed, watching the usually so violent Swordsman lay a reassuring hand on Alma's shoulder, his own reflection in the glass showing his gaze to be on _her_ reflection as well, actually looking like he wished he could more to comfort her but too… _hesitant _for some reason. It was so surreal to witness. "He always has."

Silver orbs turned to share a look of mutual understanding with the single Jade eye behind him. Both of them then quietly left the room, managing to drag the two **CROW **Guards with them without making too much noise. They all went to wait outside.

Leaving the two Second Exorcists alone.

One so she could watch the sun set for the very _first_ time in her current life and the other so he could simply be with her for this single moment which held so much significance that was beyond any normal person's understanding.

**000**

**AN: So yeah. Leverrier apparently ships it… for a lot of the wrong reasons.**

**(1)Yes, I do think he would go that far.**

**(2)There are records of the Leverrier family actually offering up their female members as experiments. I'm guessing Malcolm either had his mother or a sister been made into guinea pigs. That's probably why he has a stick up his ass.**

**(3)I bought volume 24 of D. Gray Man recently and through one of the **_**'Komui's Discussion room'**_** pages, I found out that the Science Division actually does churn out different health drinks with varying toxicity on a regular basis. I'm pretty sure Harriet would've been warned to stay far away from them while on the tour.**

*** Read Chapter 150 or watch Episode 101 to understand.**


	12. Shades of Scarlet

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man**

**AN: *****crawls pathetically out from under plot bunny dog pile to write chapter***** *****bunnies relentlessly drag me back after last sentence is typed***** HELP ME!**

**Warnings: Switching between the names Alma and Harriet, Violence, blood, hints of gore, PTSD, etc.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"It is really wise to leave your charge alone, Tokusa? I had thought you were assigned to 24/7 guard detail."

"I was specifically told to only watch over her during the day. Considering the reports, I'm also surprised about this but I can't say I'm not relieved. It would have been quite awkward to share a room with a woman who I share no intimate bond."

"Tokusa, this is serious. Are you sure she won't – "

"She won't _anything_, Howard. Leverrier must have his reasons for allowing the Lady Disciple the freedom to sleep alone in her room without me sleeping there as well. Besides, do you really think _Kanda_ would let that stand?"

"Well…"

"I would end up castrated," the green haired man deadpanned; face utterly serious with his usual Cheshire grin nowhere in sight as he leveled a sharp look up at the former **CROW **"make no mistake of _that,_ old friend."

Link didn't refute this; already knowing just how much definite truth was in Tokusa's statement. He only sighed through his nose in resignation and allowed the topic to drop.

Tokusa huffed under his breath. Honestly, Link was such a stubborn worrywart even if he denied it until his dying day. That Mother Hen trait certainly hadn't changed since they were children, it took slapping him in the face with cold hard facts before he would settle down and stop fussing.

Well, Tokusa had to concede that his friend had at least toned down his serious nature to a significantly lesser degree – enough so that he was even able to joke around!

'_How the Master Disciple managed that, I am dying to know.' *_

Slitted pupils glanced ahead to where Allen Walker was _still_ in the process of ordering his dinner. (If he hadn't already known that most Parasitic-types tended to have bottomless appetites he would have assumed the Exorcist to be a black hole in human form.) Alma was standing a little ways away, having already finished ordering, chattering happily with Lavi and Lenalee while waiting for Allen, Link and him so they could find seats. Kanda was standing beside her, occasionally shooting Allen impatient glares as he too waited.

And wasn't that something too? Kanda actually _waiting_ for someone.

_Without_ the usual death threats.

'_Allen Walker isn't the only miracle worker here,' _Tokusa watched Alma and her silent, deadly Shadow, feeling a wide, thoroughly amused smirk overtake his face when he also caught sight of the dropped jaws and bugged out eyes of a few Finders who probably hadn't gotten used to the changes yet.

It was gloriously entertaining. Much more fun than bothering to continue his discussion with Howard under the cover of the mild din about their respective schedules to pass the time.

Tokusa _and_ Link were pretty certain that their respective charges were going to be interacting a lot in the near future – if only because they seemed to be getting along swimmingly now and they would probably be paired up for missions later on.

Normally most **CROW**s, when assigned to guard detail, would obsessively stick close to their charges, disregarding the person's comfort zones or thoughts on the matter as inconsequential. Normally if **CROW**s were assigned to high-risk charges, they would have been practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of allowing the _'liability'_ free reign to wreck havoc _anywhere_ in the Black Order.

Tokusa and the rest of his fellow Third Exorcists along with Link were not that sycophantic in that respect.

They had stubbornly managed to salvage enough of their humanity to be able to see their wards as _people_ instead of a _means to an end_.

It was the reason why when Walker and Bookman Jr. had ushered them out of Alma's new room earlier, they hadn't protested. They didn't even comment when Kanda finally came out guiding Alma by the hand, the woman's eyes red rimmed, face tearstained and cheeks flushed only partly from embarrassment.

The sheer relief in her eyes though… it would have tugged the heartstrings of even _Leverrier._

For the two of them, _especially_ for Link… it filled them with bitter, gnawing guilt.

They had both managed to swallow back any meaningless apologies and worthless pity in less time than it took for anyone to notice their discomfort, but the guilt did not fade.

Exchanging looks worthy of a thousand words; Tokusa and Link just quietly followed the group as they headed over to the Cafeteria for an early dinner.

And now, as he wheeled forward to order his dinner at Link's silent prompting stare, Tokusa couldn't help but glance back at Alma, guilt still heavy in his gut but mind turning over a question that was only just beginning to plague him. Wondering what other changes the future had in store with the Second Exorcist joining the ranks or more specifically…

Would she be a part of their Salvation – or their Damnation?

God was probably the only one who knew the answer.

**000**

Later that night, Harriet flopped back onto her bed; burying her face into her pillow to hide the incriminating blush she could still practically _feel_ heating up her face. There wasn't anyone around this time so she knew that doing so was unnecessary.

But she felt too _ridiculous_ to care, besides it made her feel a bit better so it wasn't _totally_ unnecessary.

What came over her earlier, she didn't know. Harriet knew she had caught glimpses of the sky on the way to the cafeteria and during the tour, through the many arch windows scattered around the large church structure that the Black Order called their current Headquarters. Yet she had been far more concerned with looking for emergency escape routes and listening to Chief Officer Komui explain all the relevant information she had needed to know in order to navigate her way around the place to truly pay any significant attention to the view. When she finally _realized_ just what was beyond the glass, she just… she immediately had to see it.

She had to know if her reawakened memories weren't as false as the Black Order's _'Pure' _façade. To also confirm once and for all that she was finally back in the world of the living and _free_ from that blasted underground Laboratory.

Harriet _hated_ being locked up. She had been constantly locked up in a cramped cupboard for the first eleven years of her life, forced to starve all while cradling her bruises and mending her own injuries during the instances when her relatives thought her _'Freakishness' _was to blame for anything that went wrong in their preciously normal lives. Hogwarts had been her saving grace, yet she still had endure that treatment each summer because of the blood protection…

Also, while the idea of death had never scared her, the guilt of leaving behind her comrades in this world to continue fighting in a Biblical War and never getting the chance to return to her own world, where she could be helping in the war against Voldemort… it was _far_ too much unfinished business for her to leave behind. _Especially_ with the promise she was determined to keep with the love of her life.

Yes, Harriet hated being locked up and dying with regrets just wasn't her style.

Memories of earlier surged to the forefront of her mind again and her face flushed a deeper shade of red as she grimaced. Merlin, she had even started to cry again! What happened to her iron clad resilience from her childhood and her years at Hogwarts? From the time she spent on the streets in this world looking for a way back home? And don't even get her started on the years she spent as an unwilling Soldier fighting a never-ending army of _Demons_!

She groaned into her pillow. _Fuck_, she was mentally in her _Thirties_ now! A grown woman, especially one as battle hardened as her, couldn't _afford_ to be an emotional wreck. Not when she had to help fight and _end_ an apocalyptic war, protect her loved ones from _all_ sides of said war, and figure out if Hevlaska's Prophecy had any merit in assisting her in her quest to finding a way back to her own universe, hopefully with Yuu right beside her.

But…

Even with all those reasons… she had been far too hopelessly and pathetically _relieved_ to care. Too relived to care about the how tears had once again fallen from the emerald orbs inherited from her mother. Too relieved to notice that the rest of her rag-tag welcoming committee/tour group had left the room to give her some time to pull herself together, leaving only Yuu behind to keep her company and silent support.

If Yuu hadn't been there to eventually drag her out to meet the others so they could go to dinner early, she probably would have stayed glued to the armchair for the rest of the night, all the way up till dawn. Even if an Akuma or a _Noah_ spontaneously burst into the room… she laughed a bit at the thought, feeling some of the heat leaving her face in her humour. Yeah, she probably either would have ignored their existence entirely or given them each a roundhouse kick to the face for even daring to interrupt (and like Hell she would let them anywhere _near_ Yuu after all the shit they just recently pulled in their recent invasion.)

**000**

Her thoughts drifted once her humour abated, to the fight she had with the Millennium Earl's henchmen.

Harriet frowned, feeling her brows furrow in serious consideration. Now that she thought about it, it shouldn't have been possible for her to even _know _some of those spells she had used against the Noah. Hell, it made even less sense that she was able to use those spells so efficiently and _wandlessly_. During the battle, she had mostly relied on her natural instincts and her experience honed reflexes to fight. She had been so focused on keeping Yuu and his companions safe that she had completely disregarded _everything_ else at the time to be inconsequential, especially since she had been too busy clashing head on with the Noah to notice anything unusual.

How in the world did she pull out those spells out of thin air? _Without _any knowledge or training prior to even _using_ them?

And without any wand or focus either which was actually… quite troubling.

There was a reason why Wandless Magic Adepts in her world were so rare. Hermione had given her a stern lecture about it when she had suggested it for increasing her own chances at surviving the Triwizard Tournament. It was actually the same reason why Parasitic-type Innocence Accommodators in _this_ world were considered rare –The strain inflicted on the minds and bodies was so great it could practically cut through a person's lifespan by the decade if wielded excessively over short periods of time. Children with bouts of Accidental Magic were exempt from that due to a few simple facts – Accidental magic as the moniker implies is purely _accidental_. There was no fine tuned control and no actual intended spell-casting, merely excess magic the children have yet to _'grow into' _lashing out at the source of any emotional upheaval.

With the amount of advanced Wandless Magic she had dished out in that battle… her life force should've whittled away _significantly_.

Hell, that fire spell alone – _Fiendfyre?_ – should've stressed her body to the point of breaking down. _Literally_.

How the _FUCK_ was she still alive after casting all that – Oh.

_Oh_.

Right.

'_I already know the answer to that, don't I?'_

Torn between scowling darkly and smiling bitterly, the way her lips thinned into a harsh line was the only indication she allowed her expression to give away of the complicated feelings welling up inside her. She clutched at the green fabric of the borrowed shirt she had yet to change out of, right where the Om symbol tattoo lay underneath. Pulsating silently like a heartbeat with a magic all its own.

It seemed her Regenerative Core had made certain, once again, that she would remain tethered to her mortal coil. Whether she wanted to or not.

Oh how she abhorred the damn thing.

And as for how her new body could even _have_ Magic, well… she did have her own theories on that as well. This body was probably made using DNA form the original. Her Magical genetics she inherited from her parents must've been transferred over.

'_Along with my Father's infamous Potter Bed-head,' _Harriet snorted in remembrance of her once short-cropped hair.

How those scientists did it, her mind could only equate the answer to something along the lines of some sort of bastardized magical blood adoption, or cloning. Maybe a mix of both methods, who knows?

Still. None of that actually answered her original question. How did she manage to accomplish all that spell work as easily as she could wield her Innocence with her emotions in the midst of battle?

Harriet froze at the thought. Her Innocence… The same Innocence, which only reconnected with its previous Accommodator when she had been so desperate to save Yuu. Could it have…? And if it did, then how…? Harriet paled chalk white when an idea struck her.

It had been speculated that only one Innocence fragment in existence could have enough sentience to practically have a mind of its own. To be able to grow, to be able to command other fragments, and more importantly to be able to learn and change so it would be able to hide in plain sight – so the Millennium Earl wouldn't discover it's whereabouts. To be able to _know_ exactly what it's wielder needed in times of crisis and destruction – when it had no other choice but to step up and help in order to not be destroyed alongside the Exorcist.

If her Parasitic Innocence had given her the knowledge and the battle prowess in her fight then that could only mean one thing.

There was a _very_ real possibility the possessor of the Heart could be her.

'_If this gets out the Church would imprison me without a doubt. They would probably set up another experiment surrounding my ownership of the Heart.' _Harriet felt her body shudder in cold horror as her breathing became more erratic. Pale shaking hands gripped the bedcovers tightly as the worst-case scenarios continued to cloud her mind. _'The Earl would relentlessly hunt me down and burn the Black Order to the ground to do so. Both sides would have absolutely no qualms with using Yuu to –'_

Swallowing back her rising panic, Harriet forced herself to _calm the fuck down._ She had to remember that Parasite-type Innocence fragments were _known_ to send signals through the Accommodator's nerves directly to the brain on occasion. Occasions where the Accommodator was feeling _strong_ emotional turmoil like murderous rage or fierce determination for example.

The question now was… How did her Innocence even have access to Latin-based spells _from her own world?_

Sighing in frustrated confusion, Harriet rolled onto her back and reached her arm up above her head, palm facing the ceiling, fingers splayed in order to glare at the now glowing green scars on the back more easily.

"You know I appreciate what you probably did back there in the chamber," she said conversationally, too tired to feel embarrassed anymore. "If you hadn't provided me with that extra boost I would've had no chance of fighting back the Akuma transformation _and _rescuing the man I love, but you know what? I don't want to be all-powerful. I don't just want skills just handed to me on a silver platter either… I just want to be average. Just Harriet or even just Alma – not the Girl-Who-Lived, or God's Apostle… just _me_."

After a long moment, she sighed tiredly, flopping her arm back down as shifted to get up. Stepping around her bed, she dug through the trunk of clothing someone had kindly left at the foot of her bed when she was at dinner, finding a rather nice nightgown. Quickly changing, Harriet crawled back into the covers and tried not to dwell too much on the fact that her wish to be her own person was apparently too impossible to grant, even for God himself.

**000**

_Everything was pitch-black – what few colours that could be seen were blurred._

_Then an achingly familiar voice pierced the darkness – _

"_Lily, take Harriet and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off – " _

_Vivid green flashes, the heart wrenching thud of a lifeless body hitting the floor, the sounds of stumbling, a door blasting open, cackles of high-pitched laughter – _

"_Not Harriet, not Harriet, please not Harriet!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now."_

"_Not Harriet, please no, take me, kill me instead – "_

"_This is my last warning – "_

"_Not Harriet! Please… have mercy… Not Harriet! I'll do anything!"_

_The mocking laughter of a shrill voice so abhorrently familiar, the screams of a scarlet haired woman so much missed, and another flash of sickening green light – _

_The shadowed scene swirled and distorted until a much more vivid memory came to the surface…_

_Her very soul was trapped in the coils of a snake-like monstrosity with cruel inhuman crimson eyes. It fed on her anger, hate, fear, pain, hurt, and used those chaotic emotions to fuse them together, binding them close until all she could do was fruitlessly struggle, writhe violently, and scream desperately for an escape – _

_Then the creature took over her body, forced her jaw to speak as it activated her Innocence and ripped through the entire facility. Hunting down the sycophant CROWs and traitorous Scientists in a murderous rampage. She couldn't stop it. Not even the few instances where she managed to force her Anti-Akuma weapon to pierce her own body could halt the massacre – _

_The blood and gore spilt that night suddenly evoked her perception of the world._

_The colour Red was all she was able to see –_

_Yuu stumbles in carrying a man on his back just when her Anti-Akuma weapon has pierced Edgar Martin Chang through his chest cavity. The beast twists her features to show deceptive relief while she is suddenly filled with cold horror and __fear_.

_**NO. NO. NO. NOT HIM! NOT YUU - **_

"_Yuu! You're safe!"_

_**RUN YUU! PLEASE RUN YUU!**_

"_I'm happy to see you, Yuu…"_

_**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!**_

"_But I've got to kill you now."_

_**YUU!**_

_Her screams went unheard, hopelessly lost in the recesses of her mind. _

_The beast forced her body to attack Yuu in rapid succession – She could only watch, desperate screams becoming hoarse and incoherent – _

"_ALMA?!"_

_She could only choke out a feeble attempt at calling back out to Yuu when a harsh blow sent him and the man he was supporting careening down a set of stairs. Yuu made a desperate grab for his sword in his decent but the beast had followed in hot pursuit, lunging into the air and slicing through vulnerable flesh and bone - _

"_So you've Synchronized with the Innocence too, Yuu?" _

_For Harriet, the beast's passing words didn't even register. Yuu's decapitated arm flew past her vision as her Innocence sliced at his chest, the force of the blow slamming him into a nearby wall hard enough to crater it – Blood flew from the fresh wound on his front and escaped his lips in an ugly splatter._

_Midnight eyes had blown wide with pain as her dear friend slumped to the ground like a broken doll – for moment just lying there still and silent, vivid red pooling around his beaten, battered body – and time seemed to stand still because – _

_Out of everyone, she could see the red of his blood with the most frightening clarity._

"_Why…?"_

_The foreign Presence inside her devoured the shame, regret, and sadness that surged forth at Yuu's deceptively simple question, shamelessly using the emotions once again as fuel. _

_But… underneath all those negative feelings, a warm spark of something familiar shone through and Harriet could feel the creature's coils shift in agitation as if struggling to keep ahold of her. She made an attempt at freeing herself but the beast wasn't about to let her get away that easily._

_The struggle for dominance caused her body to sway as her feet traveled down the steps towards where Yuu was struggling to get up._

"_Day after day… All alone."_

_Tears streamed from her eyes as she tried to wrestle her way free in the beast's current moment of weakness. Those same tears were falling from her physical face. She could feel them trailing down her cheeks – control was coming back – almost free – _

"_I kept wondering as I waited for my friends to wake up… I kept wondering why they didn't wake up."_

_A brittle laugh escaped her lips; whether it belonged to the Presence or to her, Harriet couldn't tell anymore – not when she was nearly – _

"_There's no way they'd wake up, right? They wouldn't even _want_ to wake up, would they?"_

_The bitter thoughts Harriet never wanted to speak of ever since she had found the mummified bodies in sickeningly pristine condition just hours before were being forced out into the open – _

"_Ahh… and there I was, probably annoying the shit out of them by talking to them everyday. I mean, I have a loud voice and all. I read books so that I wouldn't run out of topics to talk about."_

_Vaguely she could see Yuu suddenly staring at her with horrified dawning realization. Her Best friend's next inquiry caused her concentration to momentarily falter – _

"_You don't mean… your old memories…"_

_Her whole body just stopped frozen in front of her former Love, now red eyes just staring at Yuu in what emotion, she didn't know – both Harriet and the Snake within her had suddenly met a stalemate in their battle and then – _

"_Is that why you killed them? Edgar… and all of them…?"_

_The scales tipped in the Snake's favour._

_Guilt. Pure unadulterated Guilt and Self-loathing filled her to the brim. The serpent's coils abruptly tightened in a suffocating, crushing hold – snuffing out the tiny spark of hope she had for freedom. _

"_It's nonsense, isn't it?"_

_**I… can't… give in…**_

"_It's almost as if… I'm an Akuma…"_

_The external blades of her Innocence pierced her own body with brutal lethality once again, missing the intended target on the floor in front of her, sapping the last of Harriet's strength in the process. _

_**This… is all I can do…**_

_**I'm so sorry. **_

_Her physical knees buckled and her body slumped to the floor –_

"_Alma?!"_

_Harriet then screamed. Crying out her helpless anger at her weakness – her inability to save the one person she did not want to lose – Her words powerful enough to escape the prison of her mind – Pale bloodied lips repeating her utterance in the real world. _

"_**I couldn't stop it…!**__"_

"_**No matter how many times I destroyed my body, it would heal again…!**__"_

"_**I CAN'T STOP IT, YUU!**__" _

_The beast attacked again. Only this time it was Yuu's companion it struck, throwing the poor man _through _the same wall Yuu had crashed against. She had forgotten his existence until now – too focused on fighting her own hopeless battle – regret now mixed in more deeply with her other chaotic emotions – _

_She didn't see what happened next but suddenly the Snake had pulled Yuu close in a tight embrace and impaled her Innocence through the both of them._

_More precious lifeblood spilled and splattered onto the floor – _

"_Yuu… you understand me, right?" _

_Her vision went hazy from the pain and exhaustion suddenly catching up to her. She was vaguely aware of the blade being roughly removed – Momentarily her vision cleared – _

_She now stood over the deceptively young body of her former Lover, of her dearest friend – swathed in his own blood, black hair pooling around his head like a shadowed halo – dark eyes were dimming in heart-breaking resignation – _

_"Let's die together." _

_**Please… not Yuu…**_

"_As long as we're alive, the humans won't admit that they're wrong. In order to win this Holy War, they'll continue to use us as tools." _

_Again the bitter thoughts she never wanted to share were expressed openly – the cruel truths of this world – _

"_We have nothing worth protecting anymore."_

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**If only I was stronger…**_

_Yuu's arm reached up towards the ceiling – Midnight eyes looking past her, through her – seeing the unseen – _

_For a moment, his eyes widened in an emotion she couldn't name – then his expression suddenly twisted, ground teeth barred and eyes squeezed shut as if in pain – _

"_Together…"_

_It happened in a span of a single heartbeat – _

_Yuu was suddenly on his feet, Innocence in hand, ruthlessly slashing his blade down, leaving a deep gash in her upper torso. Blood flew – _

_Her voice reached the outside once more – _

"_**Yuu…?"**_

"_I'm sorry… I want to live…"_

_Those dark eyes – _

_Those dark Midnight eyes she adored even now – _

"_EVEN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING YOU!"_

_They were Alive – blazing, burning, _scorching_ in fierce determination – _

_The beast screeched in agony as Yuu continued his assault – the coils loosened and released its hold – she was slowly regaining control – but it was too late – she was losing consciousness fast as Yuu hacked at her – but even as her vision went dark – _

_Harriet could still see the harsh pain behind the unyielding resolve – deep within those Midnight eyes she loved – with crystal clarity. _

_**Yuu… I'm so sorry…**_

_**I don't deserve to love you.**_

**000**

When it came to external injuries like first to third degree burns, broken bones, puncture wounds, lacerations, etc., the Regenerative Core was very useful for obvious reasons. Being able to heal at an insanely fast rate was considered an essential ability for those who were rebuilt as Super Soldiers – at least in the eyes of Central who didn't give a crap about how much those Exorcists were still _hurt_, only concerning themselves with using their new and improved toy soldiers to bring about the end result _they_ wanted out of this Holy War. With illnesses, infections, diseases, and poisons as potent as Akuma Blood it was the same thing. The Regenerative Core strengthened the body's immune system immensely from the get go – enough said. Basically anything life-threatening that had a logical and scientific cause behind it was no match for the Magic of the Core.

And that's where one of the few flaws of the Regenerative Core comes to light.

It only dealt with things with _logical_ causes because that is how it recognizes that the body needs healing. It then targets the cause _first_. Have some shrapnel stuck in your leg from a particularly rough fight on the battlefield? The Core will dissolve it into literally nothing before healing the injury and getting rid of any lingering infections. Dying because of poison in your system from Akuma Bullets? The Core will purify the poison out of your body before healing the bullet wounds.

Emotions and Feelings are not logical and they are natural _reactions _to stimuli not _injuries _or _sicknesses._ The Core doesn't perceive the biochemical imbalances caused by feelings to be threats so it. Does. _Nothing._

So when it came to ailments caused by sheer _emotion_ the Core was absolutely _useless_.

Harriet lamented sourly about this fact in her head as she turned on the tap so the cold water could wash the vomit down the drain, having just made a mad dash out of her room to the women's communal bathroom down the hall in order to empty out her half-digested dinner into one of the sinks because she hadn't been able to make it to the toilet stalls.

One thing was for sure – Waking up to puking her guts out was _not_ the way she wanted to start her morning.

Pale clammy hands gripped the edges of the sink harshly for a long moment as she squeezed her eyes shut and took several deep breaths, trying to clear her mind.

Attempting to silence the amalgam of screams and voices echoing painfully between her ears was difficult especially when half of those voices' came with bloodstained faces that still flashed up behind her eyelids, expressions either accusing, suffering, self-righteous, or even resigned. To Harriet, all these people had only one thing in common.

All of them were _**dead **_because of _**her**_.

Suddenly Harriet's heart felt like it lunged up out of her ribcage and lodged itself into her throat. She tried to choke back her sudden sobs of grief but a few tears managed to squeeze past the creases of her still-closed and now _burning_ eyes. She could feel them streaking down her cheeks as she immediately dunked her head under the still-running tap, hoping the ice cold water could help bring back the sangfroid she had maintained for all these years, through all the strife, all the _pain_.

Eventually she emerged, hair and face dripping wet, all the salty tears washed away, and equilibrium returned. Harriet turned off the tap, glancing up briefly at her reflection before turning away in self-disgust.

She had no desire to see herself with red-rimmed eyes, flushed cheeks, wet hair in disarray, looking so pathetically pitiful.

For a moment she considered going to find Yuu and seeing if he wouldn't mind keeping her company before she scoffed at herself in derision.

As if she even deserved that much!

Snatching a washcloth from a nearby hanger with perhaps more force than necessary, Harriet quickly scrubbed her head dry. Then, after washing the taste of vomit from her mouth, she left the restrooms and returned to her own room, head still echoing with screams and heart heavy with guilt and grief.

**000**

She stumbled her way out of her room some time later, shoes from the day before slipped back on her feet, changed out of her sleeping wear and into a comfortable plain white tea gown she had dug up from the trunk, looking around for any familiar landmarks.

Harriet didn't want to be alone right now. She didn't want to allow her thoughts to wander back into her darkest memories, potentially sinking her mind into madness in the process. She didn't want to unintentionally reignite those bitter, painful, _powerful _emotions she had felt during the massacre.

She didn't want to risk that thing – that _**Monster**_ – reawakening inside her.

She refused to _be_ a risk. Not to her Love and his friends. Not now, not _ever again._

That was why she was attempting to make her way back to her old friend's chamber. No one else was up at this hour, besides perhaps some scientists doing overtime but Harriet would never ask _them_ for emotional support any time soon. It was still dark out and the sun hadn't even risen yet. And while Harriet _had _been tempted to stay in her room to watch the dark starry sky, reminiscent of Yuu's eyes, and wait for Tokusa or Yuu to take her to breakfast, she just _couldn't_.

Hopefully Hevlaska would be willing to provide some conversation, no matter how meaningless. She _really_ needed the distraction.

There were, unfortunately, some problems though with her plan to simply retrace her earlier steps. Actually _finding_ Hevlaska's chamber was proving to be quite the challenge in this huge-ass building structure. Too many hallways and unfamiliar routes and the lack of light source certainly wasn't any help…

In short, she was lost.

"Yuu is _never_ going let me live this down," she grumbled under her breath, pausing in her trek to look around once more, only to heave an agitated sigh when she saw no sign of the floating lift that would lead her back to Hevlaska.

Maybe she should light a _Lumos_? It would help significantly in her search and small spells like that will only strain her life force a _very_ tiny bit, like with that _Reparo _she preformed yesterday in Komui's Office.

Harriet was just about to flick her palm out to cast the spell when suddenly –

"What are you doing out so early, Sweetie?"

**000**

*** My head cannon says that Link loosens up after being around Allen for so long. So yes, he does have a sense of humor now! AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!**

**AN: *****wrestles off bunnies***** Hi everyone! It feels good to be able to update again! I'm sorry for taking so long. I was attacked by hordes of bunnies and this time Kanda refused to help and Harriet was too busy pranking the Hell out of Malcolm to convince him for me.**

**Kanda: Not my fault that you're so fucking scatter-brained, **_**Baka-Bird.**_

**AN: …You did **_**not**_** just twist my Pen-name into an insult.**

**Kanda: I did, **_**Baka-Bird.**_** Got a problem with it?**

**AN: *****flips a random table***** THAT'S IT! NO SOBA FOR YOU! If you're not going to help me with my recent bout of Plot-bunny infestations then get the fuck out of this conversation! **

**Allen: Hello Readers! As our lovely Author is currently being held up by **_**Bakanda**_**, I will be taking initiative and closing this chapter on a friendlier note with two words – THANK YOU!**


	13. Jerry

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man**

**AN: **_**I'm back from my trip into the Hell that is Writer's Block. Thanks to the news of D. Gray Man's new anime season and my new Tumblr Blog, I HAVE RISEN AGAIN. Did you miss me?**_

**Warnings: Switching between the names Alma and Harriet, Kanda's cursing, death threats, sassiness, the usual fun stuff. Oh, and Jerry being awesome.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

Allen had been planning to have a relatively pleasant morning.

The usual, and very much awaited, delicious breakfast made by Chef Jerry aside, Allen was also looking forward to spending some more quality time with Alma. Not out of any romantic interest of course (otherwise _Bakanda_ would've thrown a hissy fit worthy of the sassy feline he always acted like).

It was more out of simply wanting to be her friend.

After witnessing her past through the power of Wisely's Demon Eye, Allen felt he had found a kindred spirit in the dark-haired woman. When he had stood there in the backdrop of the recreated memories, watching the young Alma emotionally reach out to Yuu with awe and later on with fond amusement as they connected through various shenanigans (most of which involved a crazy amount of _Mayonnaise, _hilariously enough) over the course of several months, he just _knew _having her as a friend and comrade would be a decision he would _never_ regret. Not in this lifetime, and certainly not in any afterlife.

He may have not been _completely _in her shoes, but he had gleaned _more_ than enough to know Alma Karma was just a kind-hearted soul who was unfortunately trapped into horrifying circumstances. Circumstances that forced her to commit so many murders, just so she could protect the one she loved from those who would continuously treat them as tools, instead of the living breathing human beings they truly were.

**000**

Assuring her of his genuine support was going to be an uphill battle; Allen knew this almost too well. After all, he could remember his childhood and how difficult it was for him to open up his heart to anyone before Mana had appeared in his life, and his life as a scrappy street rat was _nothing_ compared to what Alma and Kanda _both_ had to forge through.

With what the Church had done to them… Allen _damn well __knew_ both of the Second Exorcists held no more love or genuine loyalty to the Organization who took away almost _everything_ from them. And the feelings of betrayal were still there, within both of them, but predominantly inside Alma, so deeply entrenched into her heart it would take a _miracle_ for her to forgive the Black Order, let alone allow herself to completely trust anyone beyond Kanda Yuu at this point in time.

If he truly wanted to befriend Alma he would need to find a way around that, and there was also the psychological damage to consider.

He could see it in the way Alma flinched away from any physical contact instigated from everyone except her fellow Second Exorcist. In the way she kept a subtle sharp eye on Tokusa and Link, if Kanda wasn't standing between them, perceiving them as similar threats to the same **CROW**s who mercilessly _scorched_ her alive all those years ago. In the way her eyes could never quite meet anyone else's head on if they were a part of the Science Division, in the way she kept someone as harmless as _Johnny_ at arms length.

Allen held no doubt had Kanda not been with her every step of the way for her induction into the Black Order; she would have taken her fate into her own hands and fled the Organization regardless of the consequences.

Becoming a Fallen One would've probably been the lesser evil in her eyes.

And didn't that say _oh so much_ about how far the Black Order had fallen from grace?

Not for the first time, and certainly not the last with Suman Dark's final moments still flashing up behind his eyes even now, Allen desperately wished he could find a way to prevent the Innocence from turning on its host when all they wanted to do was leave the war and live in well-deserved peace. Allen wanted to at least give Alma the chance to have a _choice_.

God knows the young woman _deserved _more than the hand that was dealt to her.

**000**

Allen left the dormitories in uncommonly high spirits, Link by his side as always, the former **CROW **operative subtly clucking over about how Allen should let the Head Nurse examine his injuries at least once more before doing anything else – _"You need to take better care of yourself, Walker. I'm not about to have you collapse on me because of carless disregard."_

Honestly, the guy was _such_ a mother hen. Although, the white haired exorcist found it cute in some ways, which was the reason why he had indulgently allowed Link to drag him over to the Infirmary despite his desire to find Alma first.

Later on, after the Head Nurse had finished checking over his injuries to her satisfaction and to Link's, they had passed by Lenalee and Miranda on their way out of the infirmary. When asked of Alma's whereabouts, the women had bemusedly informed them that, when they had knocked on her door earlier, Alma hadn't got up to answer it and was probably still sleeping. They had mutually decided that the girl had probably been pretty worn out from yesterday's excitement and needed the extra rest.

Accepting the reasoning, Allen had moved on after promising the girls to meet up with them later for Breakfast.

Somewhere down the way, Lavi and Tokusa had caught up with them. And the four of them arrived at Alma's door with little fanfare – beyond Lavi's usual antics of course.

Allen knocked like the gentlemen he was, pointedly ignoring Lavi's sneaky suggestion to just enter of their own accord – honestly it was shocking Lenalee hadn't kicked the redhead off a bridge yet for his perversion.

"You think she's _still_ sleeping?" Lavi asked after a long moment, folding his arms behind his head in mild boredom.

Allen shrugged uneasily, "Could be," he said before knocking again, "Alma you want to join us for breakfast?" he called, hoping she would hear him through the wood.

No answer. Not even a single sound.

"Lady Disciple," Tokusa called from behind the white haired Exorcist, voice tinged in concerned confusion with a smidge of impatience mixed in if Allen wasn't mistaken, "You need to wake up if you want to eat more of the Head Chef's cooking."

She didn't answer again which Allen found strange considering the fact he pretty damn sure Alma wasn't the kind of person who would deliberately ignore people, that was _definitely _more _Bakanda's_ shtick. He was just about to knock a third time when something decidedly strange and definitely _unnerving_ occurred.

The door creaked opened of its own accord, surprisingly _unlocked_.

Alarms started blaring in Allen's head and he suspected he wasn't the only one.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the white-haired Exorcist made his way inside, since his compatriots made no move to do so. Once inside the sparsely decorated room, his attention immediately zeroed in on the bed.

"Alma?" Allen cautiously went over to the large lump of comforters, vaguely in the shape of what Allen _hoped_ was the young woman in question.

Again, _no answer._

Dread pooling deeper in his gut, Allen reached forward and pulled back the bedcovers.

It was empty. Alma was nowhere in sight.

Panicked silver eyes sought out the missing woman throughout the rest of her room, only barley aware of the others stepping into the room with him, noticing something was amiss and finding out _exactly _what was wrong. Ignoring them and finding no sign of her, Allen checked the bed again, just to be _absolutely _certain.

_Empty._

Once this observation sank in for everyone present, one thought passed through each of their heads with little variation.

'_Alma was missing.'_

The implications of this did not escape them. And they sure _as hell _didn't bode well.

Several things happened all at once.

With a grim expression, Link immediately started searching the room for any clues or indication of Alma being kidnapped.

Tokusa, primarily out of duty but mostly out of self set obligation to protect the woman who saved his life and the lives of his dearest friends, set his electric wheelchair to it's max speed and raced off to search other areas.

Lavi and Allen shared horrified looks.

They were _so_ dead.

**000**

"_YOU LOST HER?! YOU FUCKING DIPSHITS! HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"_

As expected, when Kanda arrived and found out, the Swordsman proceeded to redefine the term _'flipping your shit.'_

Lavi was only thankful that Kanda was withholding drawing Mugen out of its sheath, a small mercy really. Being on the receiving end of Kanda's apocalyptic fury was still _fuck ass scary._ Then again, if Alma really _was_ spirited away by the Noah Family or even worse, by _Central_, then Yuu would need all the help he could get to bring her back alive. Perhaps subconsciously, the Swordsman knew this and _that_ was the reason why he hadn't killed them yet?

Lavi prayed this was true. It would ensure his continued lifespan after all.

Beside him, Allen, who was already anxious and equally scared for Alma's safety and just _so_ done with this shit, was contemplating blowing up spectacularly back at _Bakanda, _but Link, who saw the warning signs of his temper fraying, placed a firm hand on his shoulder to steady his equilibrium. They did _not_ need to add fuel to the flames.

The Bookman-in-Training, for once so grateful for the Inspector's presence, gave his friend a _Let-me-handle-this_ look, before he tried a more delicate approach. "Hey Yuu-chan, maybe you should try taking some deep breaths? This can't be good for your blood sugar."

And, of course, he was ignored.

" – _SHE HAS THE SAME IDIOTIC DIRECTIONAL SENSE AS THE DAMN MOYASHI – "_

Allen bristled like an offended cat. "Oi! I'm not _that_ bad!"

The white-haired Exorcist pointedly ignored how both Lavi _and_ Link arched an incredulous brow at this.

" – _AND YOU BASTARDS JUST LET HER WANDER OFF ON HER OWN! ALMA COULD HAVE GOTTEN HERSELF KIDNAPPED BY THE DAMN NOAH FAMILY BY NOW – "_

The mechanical whirring of an electric wheelchair reached the edges of their hearing and Link huffed in exasperation when he noticed both of the poor harried Exorcists had snapped their heads towards the sound with desperate hopeful expressions only to deflate helplessly when they saw a vexed Tokusa wheeling up.

_Without_ Alma Karma in tow.

"Master Apostle, perhaps you should shout just a tad louder," Tokusa deadpanned sarcastically, miraculously cutting off the rant, his bubbling up irritation prompting him to sass the irate Swordsman regardless of how suicidal it was, "I don't think they heard you over in _Madagascar._"

Despite the situation, Lavi and Allen both couldn't help but guffaw at _beautifully_ timed comment while Link _once again _sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is getting us nowhere," the former **CROW **stated sharply, swiftly grabbing the Swordsman's forearm, stopping the downright _furious_ Samurai from unsheathing Mugen, likely in an attempt to disembowel Tokusa.

Sharp Midnight eyes snapped to him, burning in desperate fury, lips curled up in a vicious snarl. _"You – "_

Link's face tightened into a harsh glare as he squeezed Kanda's arm warningly, cutting him off before he could start another tirade, "Right now, Miss Karma's safety is at risk."

_That_ made him stop.

Kanda's eyes widened in what the rest of them managed to identify as barely concealed horrified realization and the rest of him went very, _very_, still.

Now that he was sure the Swordsman wouldn't cause any unnecessary homicides, Link carefully released his grip and stepped back to address to group at large firmly and authoritatively, "Our main priority should be locating Miss Karma. We'll need to gather the other Exorcists and split up into several search parties – "

*_RING* *RING*_

Kanda's Golem flapped into the air, escaping the clutches of Timcampy, circling the Swordsman's head urgently until, surprisingly enough, Jerry's peppy voice filtered through the air, tinged with unaccustomed worry. _/Bzzt – Kanda, dear, are you there? I could hear yelling from the Kitchens and Alma's all up in a tizzy – / _

Kanda _choked._ _"Alma?! She's with you?!"_

There was a slight pause before Jerry started tittering in reassured delight on the other end. _/Ah, so that's what going on. Hang on, dear. I'll put her on. /_

Sounds of wings flapping on the other end filtered through before –

_/Bzzt – Yuu, what's wrong? I thought I heard you shouting. /_

Allen and Lavi nearly collapsed on the ground in sobbing relief when Alma answered _alive and okay and they wouldn't have to die by Kanda's blade. Thank the Lord!_

Kanda ignored the hysterical idiots, midnight eyes swiveling to scowl in the direction of the Kitchens, face set in grim determination. "Alma, I'm coming over right now so, _stay right where you are._"

And then he was _off_. Snatching his golem clean out of the air and sprinting away at top speed without so much as a by your leave. Typical _Bakanda_.

"We'd better go after him," Tokusa drawled as he set his wheelchair to 11 mph and went after the longhaired menace that would lead him back to his charge. Honestly, he wasn't getting paid enough for this. The rest of the group followed his lead, running after the violent Samurai, if only to make sure Kanda didn't cut any unfortunate bystanders down in his mad charge towards wherever Alma had secreted herself away.

"Never thought I'd see Kanda move that fast outside a Battlefield," Allen commented idly as he hastened to catch up.

"Love _is_ a Battlefield," Lavi told him sagely, jogging up beside him.

"That's true, I guess," Allen conceded as they rounded a corner, his face pinching in confused consideration, "Makes me wonder why we're _willingly_ heading into the crossfire though."

The redhead gawked at him, "Are you _kidding? _I wouldn't miss this unfolding romantic comedy for the world!"

Just a few feet ahead of them, Tokusa's usual Cheshire smile had gained an absolutely _unholy_ tilt to it, as he surreptitiously upped the speed on his electric wheelchair to 15 mph. "Amen to that."

Running up from behind Allen, Link rolled his eyes and wondered exasperatedly how this became his life.

**000**

The tension in Harriet's shoulders melted away as she sighed in relief with a hand over her heart, allowing the Golem flutter away, "Thank God. Nothing was wrong."

The Head Chef smiled at the girl as he finished skewering the steamed dangos, he was on his fiftieth one already – it wasn't too surprising he was making such a huge amount of Mitarashi Dangos considering Allen Walker's enormous appetite for the delectable treats. It was nearly time for Breakfast too. He definitely needed to be prepared sooner rather than later, "Oh, Sweetie, I think he was just upset."

"Then there _was_ something wrong?" Harriet fretted. Her mind went into overdrive to figure out what may have happened. Did something happen while she was gone? Was there an attack? Did a Noah manage to sneak in right under her nose only to target Yuu right off the bat?

At this thought, her body went rigid. Her emerald eyes narrowed into chips of ice as Harriet flexed her Innocence infused arm. Whoever those bastards were, whether they are Noah or Akuma or even _Central_, well… they were about to get a rude awakening.

_**Nobody**_ messed with Yuu. At least, not while _she_ was alive and kicking ass.

"Whoa, slow down there, Sweetie!" Jerry chastised playfully, laughing as he wagged a finger in her face. He knew that look all too well. He'd seen it all the time on Komu-tan's face (albeit with a lot less maniacal laughter as his Bestfriend was prone to dishing out), right before he set out to rid the world of scum that would threaten Lenalee's precious virtue (usually via the newest Komlin model of course).

"Kanda was only looking for _you_," Jerry informed her cheerily as he went to go wash his hands in a nearby sink, finally snapping the young woman out of her determined mindset as this information sank in.

Emerald eyes blinked wide. "Looking for… me?"

Jerry resisted the sudden urge to coo at her as he finished drying his hands. _Barely. _Honestly, these kids were going to be the death of him.

Hmm… Death by cuteness overload. Not a bad way to go in all honesty.

"Of course he was," Jerry assured her, smiling brightly, clapping the young woman on the shoulder in cheerful support. "Now tighten your apron Alma sweetie, Breakfast is starting and Kanda dear should be here for his usual in three, two – "

*_BANG* *CRASH* "ALMA!"_

" – one." Jerry sighed, dropping his hand from her shoulder to rest it on his hip in exasperation. "Wait here Sweetie. Let me handle this," he instructed the startled girl gently before casting a stern gaze over his workers in a silent command to get back to work.

Unsurprisingly, they did as silently told without any complaint. Jerry nodded, satisfied and with pride. He had trained them _so _well.

Walking briskly to the source of the commotion, Jerry was greeted with the sight of the resident grumpy Swordsman stood in what was once the door way of his kitchen – the boy had managed to slam the door hard enough to _embed it into the wall_, "Why hello Kanda dear, fancy seeing you here. What have I told you about _being gentle in my kitchen?" _

Kanda ignored his tone, growling like a territorial beast, "_Where is she?"_

"Don't get snippy with me dear, it's not cute in the least." Jerry reprimanded sternly, one hand reaching up, fast as a snake, to poke the swordsman firmly in the chest repeatedly with each word spoken. It was enough to cause Kanda to stagger back the slightest bit and to remind the boy that while Jerry was usually a peaceful man, he was still exceptionally adept in Muay Thai - he had strength and was _not afraid to use it_, "_Calm yourself. _Alma has been in here with me all morning helping me with preparations, _safe and sound._"

A few tense seconds passed as the Swordsman searched his face for any hint of dishonesty, until he found what he was apparently looking for. Then, unexpectedly, all the anger and seemingly apocalyptic rage seemed to whoosh out of Kanda in one gusty breath of – was that _relief? _

The abrupt change surprised Jerry greatly. But certainly not as much as seeing Kanda express such an emotion so _openly_.

Jerry was more perceptive than what most people gave him credit for. He knew from experience that every Exorcist had their own way of coping with the challenges that came with being an unwilling soldier in a never-ending war of constant bloodshed and tragedy. A few, such as the late General Cross, drowned their senses in alcohol and indulged in the pleasurable release of sexual intercourse. Some, like poor sweet little Lenalee, developed a firm emotional dependency on their comrades as a support – which became easily ripped away with every life lost. Many put on a fake Mask either for so long, they forget whom they were underneath, allowing the lie to become truth or until it shatters into millions of pieces (Jerry suspected Allen was a Mask wearer as well, but it was difficult to tell with that kid.)

A majority of the Exorcists also liked to continuously take on mission requests, forcing themselves to stay distracted, stay focused, and don't allow their minds to dwell – to comprehend the _hopelessness of it all_.

That way laid only madness after all.

But while Kanda was also one of the ones prone to bury themselves in missions… The boy did have another, much more obvious, coping mechanism. Kanda locked away most of his emotions the moment he stepped past the Gatekeeper into the old Headquarters at the age of eleven, Mugen already firmly at his side. Jerry suspected something had broken him _before_ he officially joined the Black Order. And whatever had happened in his past had forced Kanda to put up ironclad defenses that not even the most determined of them could break through.

Glacier cold, bitter, and so full of churning rage with a heavy air of guilt around him that Jerry could never make heads or tails of, Kanda had never been one to display emotions willingly. So why would he suddenly be so open now of all –

"Can you take me to her?" Kanda grunted in annoyance, interrupting his thoughts. His scowl was back in place, obviously hiding his moment of perceived weakness, but there was still a flash of something like worriment in his dark eyes.

And then Jerry _realized_.

The answer was _Alma Karma._

Jerry's eyes softened from behind his customary black shades, "Sure can, dearie," he assured the young man, deciding to let the damage inflicted on his door slide just this once. He would just have to ask Komui for help or maybe he should… _persuade_ Leverrier to reimburse him. It would serve the shithead right after everything he'd done to Lenalee-chan and Allen-kun.

"Right this way," Jerry led the Swordsman deeper into the back of the house but they didn't even make it five steps before the woman he was leading the Swordsman to came rushing out in a flurry of soft fabrics. Still clad in the white tea gown Jerry had found her in and now in a frilly soft pink apron he had lent her so she wouldn't dirty her clothes while helping out with the prepping, she made quite an adorable sight. The French braid Jerry had helped sort her hair into only enhanced the cuteness level in his professional opinion.

Anyone who would say otherwise would have to fight him to prove it.

Her eyes alighted upon the young man beside the Head Chef with relief and joy as she skidded to a halt just in front of them, "Yuu! You're here!"

There was a short silence then Kanda made a strange choking sound beside him and when Jerry glanced over to him, startled by the sound, the Swordsman's face was blotching red as a tomato and his jaw was in the process of dropping to the floor.

And then Jerry had another realization. Actually, make that _two _realizations.

One – Kanda, the famously grumpy crabapple with a temper that could scare a deity into submission, apparently had a weakness for cute things.

Two – _Love was in the air~!_

The Head Chef smiled giddily and barely resisted the impulse to squeal and clap his hands in utter glee. He was in the middle of a budding romance! How exciting!

Kanda, blissfully unaware of the fact that the Chef was now proceeding to plot a fan club for his _'Budding Romance'_ with Komui as the mostly likely choice for Vice President, worked his jaw open and closed in silent mortified shock, eyes still glued to the young woman's form. "Alma," he managed to choke out with considerable effort as he forced his eyes to meet hers. "_What is that?"_

Harriet blinked and looked down at her attire before glancing back up at her Swordsman in amused consideration, "Why, Yuu, this is called an apron. People use this fine article of clothing for cooking. Don't you remember Zhu Mei used to use one when he cooked for us during mealtimes?" Might as well continue this thread of conversation since she didn't want him to think about _why_ she was here in the first place and not in her bedroom, where she _should_ have been.

She didn't want to burden him with her night terrors, besides she had caused enough trouble in her love's life.

No, Harriet would handle her problems _herself_, like she always had.

Kanda scowled petulantly at her, oblivious to her dark thoughts, trying and failing to force his face to stop blushing so fucking brightly as he crossed his muscular arms with an irritated huff, "I don't recall him sporting any _fucking frills."_

Harriet grinned teasingly at him; eyes sparkling with mischief as she realized just what was up with her favourite grump, "Well… would you prefer I had modeled it naked? I hear that's a popular look nowadays." She asked casually, inwardly cackling at the reaction she incurred.

The young man certainly didn't disappoint.

Kanda eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he made another choking sound that sounded remarkably like a dying cat. His face, still red from earlier, promptly flushed further, inventing a new shade of scarlet in the process.

Jerry had to stifle a hysterical giggle fest as Kanda proceeded to stutter _– actually stutter! – _out that _no he wouldn't want to see – actually no wait he didn't mean he thought she wasn't attractive enough for modeling – wait what_, _Alma where the do you get these stupid ideas?! Stop being such a fucking tease!_

The continuous snapping of something that sounded suspiciously like a camera caught the edges of the Head Chef's hearing, unnoticed by the two Second Exorcists, who were now in their own little world, bickering back and forth like an old married couple with Kanda continuing to get more and more hilariously flustered by the second.

Jerry blinked and glanced over his shoulder to what was once his Kitchen Entrance finding a surprising sight in the process.

There was several heads peeking around the edges of the destroyed doorway. Peeking out from one side was Lavi and Tokusa; peeking out from the other side was Link and Allen. Their eyes were locked on the two Second Exorcists, specifically on Kanda's reactions_, _and their expressions ranged from downright shock to outright sinful _hilarity._

And there was his Best-friend Komui kneeling a few feet in front of the open doorway, bravely risking life and limb by being out in the open within Kanda's eyesight if the Swordsman chose to glance over away from Alma (unlikely in the current moment). The Chief Officer was obviously once again procrastinating from his paperwork, armed with a camera that Jerry was almost certain had been confiscated from Bak-chan when the Asian Branch Head last visited. The Head Chef grinned.

"_Komu-tan_, You simply must give me copies of the pictures," Jerry pleaded to his Best Buddie as he quietly pranced over to the group and kneeled next to the Chief Officer, trying to keep his voice down so as to not alert the lovebirds to their growing audience.

"I'll make it twenty copies, _Jerry-pon_! _Each!"_ Komui almost cackled back, still snapping photos at rapid speeds most Professional Photographers would be intimidated by if not envious of, "This needs to be immortalized!"

"You got that right Chief, this is pure _gold_," Lavi wheezed in agreement, holding back the gut-busting laughter wanting to burst out of his chest. His bruised ribs protested a tad painfully but, oh, this was_ so worth it!_

"_Bakanda _is _tongue-tied,_" Allen whispered gleefully, his Dark Side showing through. Link blinked down at him in discomforted confusion, were those _devil horns_ growing out of his snowy locks?

"Serves him right," Tokusa smirked before his expression grew pensive. After a long moment, he glanced over Jerry's way with sharp eyes and an even sharper smile.

The Head Chef had a feeling he was about to be interrogated.

His instincts proved to be right. The green-haired Third Exorcist wheeled his way over to him, parking right next to his still kneeling form, smile now likening to a shark's grin, all teeth and zero amusement, "You didn't report the Lady Disciple's whereabouts when she was out of her designated location."

"_If you don't have a decent explanation for this, I could have you severely reprimanded,"_ was left unsaid.

But the Head Chef heard it. _Loud and crystal clear._

Jerry arched a cool eyebrow at the Third Exorcist; sparing Komui a reassuring gesture when his Best-friend bristled protectively beside him, clutching the camera in a white-knuckled grip that betrayed his anger at the unspoken threat – as much as he appreciated his concern, Komui should know Jerry could handle this easily enough. He'd forged though worse after all.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," the Head Chef reprimanded frostily, standing to his full height and crossing his arms, eyes narrowing behind his dark shades, glare directed down at the Third Exorcist. He always did loathe how people from Central acted when conducting business. So high and mighty, the arrogant pricks. "If you must know, I found her while I was on my way to open up the Kitchens so I could start prepping the equipment and the food," he explained a tad mulishly as he turned away and refocused on the adorable scene in front of him, hoping the cuteness would lift his now ruined mood.

Besides it was the truth. A surprising truth, yes, but the truth nonetheless.

Jerry certainly hadn't expected to find the Church's newest Soldier of God wandering the empty halls, alone and without an escort in sight. With the way Kanda had practically glued himself to her side since her arrival, Jerry had assumed he would have _at least_ set up camp outside her room out of sheer paranoia for her safety. Heck, he was surprised Tokusa, _her assigned Guard_, didn't claim half her room as his own like Link did with Allen's room.

Jerry knew how anal the Dogs of Central were with _'surveillance' _and the fact those bastards were being so _lenient_, so willing to let her have the simple luxury of having a _private_ room…

It set his instincts _ablaze_ in suspicion.

Jerry just _knew_ Leverrier was pulling the strings somewhere in this. _Why_ he didn't know but he was already prepping his heaviest frying pan if worse came to worst. That Shithead better watch out because, if he was planning something despicable again, Jerry was _armed_ and _Dangerous_ and _READY TO BASH HIS HEAD IN!_

He would _not_ tolerate another Exorcist being ostracized or some such shit. Allen Walker was _one too fucking many._

His increasing suspicion and ignited resolve to prevent any more manipulations from entrapping another poor Exorcist into a web of forced compliance is what prompted him to urge Alma to join him and his fellow cooks in prepping everything up for Breakfast. It was too dangerous to let her walk around unaccompanied during the early dark hours when no one would be able to witness any kidnapping or assassination. When no one would be able to _help_.

The sycophant **CROW**s of Central were not a force to take lightly. Neither were the Noah Family and their Akuma armies.

With her demeanor suddenly shrouded in understandable wariness and distrust after he made his offer, Alma met his shaded gaze head on, looking for any indication of a hidden agenda.

That was when he truly saw the spirit she had within her, emerald pools reflected her inner turmoil hauntingly in the early morning darkness. A tiny flame, one that was just beginning to spark in those dark depths, was the only warmth he could find within.

It took him aback, the intensity of her gaze, and then a sobering realization came over him.

That tiny flame… he _knew_ that flame.

It was a Flame of Hope, the mark of a survivor desperately clawing their way out of the dark side of humanity. Out of all the doubt, the hurt, and the _near madness trying to take over from the constant tragedy… _

His resolve had cemented further when his realization hit home.

Jerry was going to his damn best to fan those flames into an inextinguishable inferno so not even the _Millennium Earl _could drench them away, let alone _Leverrier._

It was the absolute _least_ he could do.

Alma must've seen something in his expression that conveyed this because she had slowing relaxed and then actually _agreed_ to his offer.

The flames then burned the slightest bit brighter. It was _progress_.

Jerry prided himself in being a source of inspiration and a confident for _all_ exorcists. Alma Karma was no exception. And now, as he watched her laugh and smile and _shine_ in the presence of whom Jerry was now _certain_ was the love of her life, he made a silent promise in his heart before allowing himself to grin wildly and rejoin the growing peanut gallery, which now included a giggling Lenalee and a surprised Miranda.

'_I'll be there for you, Alma dearest. You don't have to shoulder everything alone. The same thing goes for every other Holy Soldier in this Hell Hole. I'll protect your smiles for as long as I'm alive, I promise.'_

**000**

_Back to the Peanut Gallery…_

"Is – Is this re – _really _okay?" Miranda stuttered out in a slightly fearful whisper afraid the two Second Exorcists would overhear her.

"Oh this is _perfectly _alright," Dark!Allen assured her with a smile that was a shade too darkly amused for comfort. "They won't notice us anyway~"

Only peripherally aware of Lenalee smacking the _Moyashi_ upside the head for scaring Miranda with his antics and of how Link actually _face-palmed _at this whole ridiculous situation, Lavi grinned while snickering under his hand, jade eye positively _sparkling_ with humour. "This whole thing is even better than when I gave Yuu _'the Talk' _– And that's saying something!"

There was a beat of uncomprehending silence before –

"_**HUH?!"**_

Lavi blinked at all the bugged out eyes suddenly focused on him, "Do I have something on my face?"

"_What does your face_ – never mind, you – _what you just said – !"_

"_You_ gave _Kanda_ _'the Talk.' __**You**__." _Link cut in briskly in order to get to the point, incredulously repeating what was pretty much on everyone's minds, as if to wrap _his own_ mind around it – it wasn't working. Beside him, Allen looked like Christmas had come early. Link suspected inwardly the white haired Exorcist was cackling with unholy glee – perhaps because he rarely got the chance to dig up Blackmail Material on Kanda? Most likely.

Lavi nodded cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the killer intent spiking up, directed in his direction, the source of it _finally _noticing the growing group of blatant onlookers and the turn of their conversations, "Yep. You see it was when we were twelve and Valentine's Day was just around the corner. And Yuu-chan had _no idea_ what was going on – his first official V-day y'know? – Anyway I decided to fill him in and one conversation led to another befo–"

A high-pitched sound cut through the air, cutting him off. Then a furious roar followed –

"_DIE BAKA-USAGI! KAICHŪ ICHIGEN!"_

Lavi's bandaged face blanched white as he yelped, dashing away at full speed, pushing past everyone with desperate strength, diving out the serving window into the front of the house, swarms of deadly supernatural insects followed in hot pursuit, nipping at his heels with malicious intent. Kanda was chasing just seconds behind, with a face full of murder.

"_GET BACK HERE!"_

"_No way! I'm too young and pretty to be pushing daises!"_

"_DIE!"_

At this moment, a certain blue haired nine-year old skated into the cafeteria on his beloved custom made rollerblades, intending to snatch some grub before his sister figure and personal tutor, Emilia Galmar could have the chance to drag him off for his next study session.

"_FACE YOUR FUCKING FATE LIKE A MAN, BAKA-USAGI!"_

"_NEVER!"_

"_Wait Yuu - !"_

_*BOOM* *CRASH* _

Two pairs of eyes blinked at the chaos ensuing in front of them. One pair was tangible, the other was spectral as a ghost, but both were equally surprised before their faces promptly deadpanned with incredulity.

"How is he not dead yet?" Timothy asked in disbelief, eyes following the way the older redhead dodged a sword slash with an ease that could only come from _a lot _of experience, "Is Lavi a cockroach or somethin'?"

The spectral form of Tsukikami floating alongside him also watched the spectacle, only with a more morbid interest, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, _"Perhaps that is the Bookman Junior's true form. A cockroach does seem fitting." _

"No kidding," Timothy snorted as he skated up to the serving window, swerving between the tables and choosing the safest route to avoid getting accidentally sliced in half or trampled on, paying no more mind to the wild goose chase between the bloodthirsty Samurai and the crazy Rabbit. Which now included Lenalee, Alma, and Allen racing after them in order to at least corral the Cafeteria's destruction if not stop Kanda from _succeeding _for once in his usual quest to rid the world of Lavi's antics.

It was pretty much an everyday occurrence after all, even with the newest addition of Alma Karma in the equation. Nothing to fuss over. _At all._

**000**

**Cooking terms I used for this (sorry if I got them wrong):**

_**Back of the House:**_** Back end of a restaurant, the storage areas and the kitchen basically.**

_**Front of the House: **_**Front end of a restaurant, the dining room (basically the cafeteria area where everyone sits and eats).**

**AN ((SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT)): I live for humour, as you all can probably tell. I got most of my inspiration for this chapter from tumblr. If guys haven't scrolled through the **_**badlydrawndgm**_** blogs, you should. They are all **_**fucking fantastic.**_** I've even made one of my own and joined the Sin Train proudly as the leader of the Dining Car. That's right – **_**I am badlydrawnjerry! **_**SURPRISE! Heh. Bet you guys didn't see **_**that**_** coming, huh? **

**Anyways, I'll be blunt, my art posts pretty much suck eggs because I'm a traditional artist who focuses on realism and portraits. I can't do cartoons to save my life (I'm using the blog to help me improve on that) and with the money problems my mother is having, I'm not in a position to buy a tablet, not that we could ever afford one in any case. (I'm more concerned about keeping Mom financially safe rather than learning the ways of digital art.)**

**Mom is the Mana to my Allen, and a big part of why I barely have any time to write this fic and improve my art skills is because I'm trying help get her out of debt **_**because no one else WILL**_**. I stayed when the rest of my family abandoned ship - I stayed **_**despite the fact we had to live in and out of the fucking car in order to afford food to eat until VERY recently.**_

**So… if I hear **_**one**_** derogatory comment about the fact that I'm **_**so fucking slow **_**in updating this story or that my art is stupid or **_**ANYTHING **_**at all or, even **_**worse**_**, if anybody **_**steals **_**this story I've **_**poured my heart and soul into**_** – **_**I'll verbally rip into you like no one's business. Then I'll delete this story and never look back. **_

**The **_**badlydrawndgm **_**community has been kind to me so far, even when I told Link and Road that I couldn't join the Skype chat (**_**damn you glitches**_**), they were still willing to let me be a part of the Family. They were so sweet about it too and when I finally got my skype up and running they all greeted me so warmly that I… I actually cried a little. They were such a contrast to the bastards I have to deal with in real life.**

**There was other little things too – like how Teen Red started teasing me with my allergy to cats (speaking of which Teen Red if your reading this – STOP LEAVING CATS IN MY KITCHEN) and how Golem actually asked me for advice on a fic, like my opinion **_**mattered **_**and how I started having a rivalry with Shithead Lveille. And don't even get me started on how Komui and Link are both full of brilliant idea's and so wiling to share them with me~**

**All this was just the tip of the iceberg too. I could go on for hours, seriously. And I'll admit, I was really touched with my first impression of the Sin Family. After everything that's happened, they were like a breath of fresh air.**

**They treated me like **_**real**_** family. I felt for a moment like I was in a family that wasn't broken or full of hypocrites, forced smiles, and confusing contradictions, and that simple fact is priceless to me, because I haven't felt that in **_**years**_**. **

**So, I'm dedicating this chapter to the **_**badlydrawndgm **_**community of Tumblr! If any of you guys are reading this, I just have one thing to say…**

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


	14. Noise Marie

**Ethereal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray Man**

**AN: Special Thanks to Future Thorn and foxchick1 for your words of encouragement, those messages you guys sent are true gems, really. Also that you ichaichalivinglegacy over on tumblr for helping me with writing this by feeding my muse ideas!**

**Warnings: Switching between the names Alma and Harriet, Kanda's cursing, death threats, sassiness, the usual fun stuff. Sloppy research on the music front, PTSD, mentions of Mental Disorders such as Schizophrenia, if you see any more triggers just give me a heads up and I'll put up more warnings. **

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The incident that morning was soon christened with several rather creative monikers, mostly consisting of an amalgam of synonyms correlating to _'Demolition,' 'Chase,' _and last but _definitely _not least _'Rabbit,' _once word had spread around with only the bare basics being revealed for the reasons why it had occurred.

Most of the less inquisitive 'closet' gossipers had just chalked it up to _'oh dear, our resident rabbit had set off Kanda again. When will that boy ever learn?' _and simply left it at that. Others who held more interest in the going-ons between Exorcists were absolutely _certain _in their beliefs that Lavi had either embarrassed Kanda in front of his new _'Girlfriend' _or, even more scandalously, _set his sights on her himself – thus finally signing the dotted line to his death warrant!_

Only a handful of people knew what the complete destruction of the dining hall was truly triggered by, and while Marie hadn't been among the bystanders to this event, he was still astute enough to figure out the biggest problem in the entire clusterfuck wasn't whether or not Lavi really had pulled a '_STRIKE_' on Alma Karma.

It was the fact that _Kanda didn't hold back his strength._

Marie knew Kanda more than most, had known the young man for nearly a decade now. He knew his past, the callous circumstances that recreated him into a super soldier, how he coped in the aftermath of the massacre, he knew how to gauge the emotions he kept locked away from the world when they scarcely resurfaced despite his efforts of complete Apathy.

So it shouldn't come as a surprise that he understood the meanings behind Kanda's mannerisms, more than Daisya had way back when or even more than _Tiedoll _could on most days.

Most people couldn't understand the significance behind Kanda losing control. The Ignorant Majority all fell back on foolish bias when regarding the situation, terming Kanda as mindlessly violent, as a monster that would need to be leashed, _as someone with no heart to speak of_. Marie's enhanced hearing gave him an unwarranted advantage to gathering gossip, overhearing snippets of conversation best left unheard and often times leaving him having to hold back the uncharacteristic impulse to find the offenders and – he didn't even _know_ at times, just stopping them from thoughtlessly spreading so many prejudiced attributions about his surrogate little brother, snapping at them to _keep their biased opinions to themselves._

Marie had to pause in his steady stride to take a deep fortifying breath before forging on towards his destination, the Meditation Rooms. Usually he was considerably more non-confrontational in interactions with Black Order Personnel compared to, say, a corrupt Broker taking advantage of Innocent Civilians when their loved ones departed from the world, leaving them yearning for those broken bonds to be bound together once again, even just for a moment, _even at the cost of their own lives. _

But to hear people shamelessly disregarding Kanda as a mindless brute, despite the fact that the young man was '_a gigantic marshmallow' _as Daisya used to say when they were younger before Kanda inevitably started swiping at the other boy like a flustered cat in a hissy fit, undoubtedly bristling against the insinuation and blushing to tips of his ears (or so Daisya used to regale to him with cheerful childish glee, Marie recalled with aching nostalgia, before Kanda caught the other boy in some sort of headlock as he was unable to fib his way out of the entire thing because he damn well _knew_ Marie would hear the truth loud and clear in spite of his efforts. Heartbeats never lie after all.)

(He missed those days, even now. He regretted not being able to save Daisya back in Barcelona. Perhaps if he had been stronger…)

Marie had to take another deep breath through his nose before letting it out slowly. Now was _not_ the time to dwell on the past he could never rewrite. No matter how much he desperately wanted Daisya back in their lives, it was the cruel truth he would have to swallow, that Death should always remain fair to all living beings and those exempt from the definite fate of all creatures would eventually fall into disconsolate circumstances, eventually dragging them into instability and madness in worst case scenarios; As proven by the resurrecting Noah Clan with their psychotic desire to reenact the Days of Darkness, by the Akuma whose souls that dwell within were driven into insanity to fuel the machine entrapping them, by the Earl himself and his fractured mind and his adamant need to see this blood washed war to the very end.

By Kanda Yuu and Alma Karma and how those who thought themselves as revolutionaries in science brought them back into this world, only intending to use them as weapons in the long run, discounted the possible consequences of doing so, justifying their actions as the _'Greater Good'._

The mistake had cost them their lives.

Marie shook off the depressing thoughts clouding his mind as he finally reached his port of call, the Mediation Chambers. The entire place was eerily silent except for the sounds of deep agitated breathing and a familiar heartbeat on the other side of the door.

Marie couldn't help but huff a bit under his breath in tired amusement at his little brother's predictable habits. Whenever Kanda had _far _too much on his plate that he adamantly refused to let others have the chance to offer their assistance to lessen the load for him (much less even _notice_ considering how refined his Poker Face was) the Swordsman would either isolate himself in the surrounding woodlands to practice with Mugen or make a direct beeline for the Meditation Chambers to clear his head, organize his thoughts, or just put a lid on _everything._ Viciously pushing his insecurities aside with all the blunt force of Lavi's Iron Hammer on an Akuma infested battlefield.

It was only a matter of placing a bet on which coping Mechanism was the most easily accessible for the Sword Wielder, or most _convenient _in this case. Since Kanda's most recent behaviour had clearly stated he would rather sacrifice an arm than allow Alma to venture beyond a handful of miles apart from him… well training way off in the forest would obviously be vetoed until further notice.

Hence why Marie had chosen the Meditation Chambers as the most likely place to where he could corner his irritable little brother after the disaster this morning and, lo and behold, he was right on the dot.

Marie entered quietly, footsteps uncannily soft despite his rather bulky build, murmuring a polite greeting to the only other occupant in the room as he settled down on the mat beside him. Kanda grunted noncommittally in return rather than snap at him to '_get the fuck out!_' as he tended to do with most people when he was in a snit.

Most people being: everyone except Marie, Lenalee, a handful of acquaintances from the Asian Branch, and now, irrefutably, Alma Karma.

Feeling his lips twist into a wry smile, Marie didn't bother speaking up straight away about his concerns. Instead, he flexed his fingers, invoking his Equipment-Type Innocence with a silence that breathed only lethality to his foes when they failed to notice how entangled they were in his strings until it was too late. Carefully tuning strings to his personal preference, Marie begins to play a peaceful melody, filling the silence with a sort of melodic warmth to assist in lifting the mood.

The slight rustling of fabrics reached the edges of his hearing, Kanda had shifted uncomfortably in his seat but he didn't outwardly protest to Marie's actions so the Musician took it as a soundless affirmation and continued to play.

The trick to getting Kanda to open up, Marie thought bemusedly as he hummed along with the notes his fingers continuously strummed into the empty air, was fairly simple in words compared to implementing it to action. Just two steps to follow, really.

First is to get him into his comfort zone by doing something completely unrelated to the tense situation, such as playing soothing music as he was doing now, and wait him out until his agitation had settled enough to _safely _approach the next step.

It took a great deal of Patience to get through this first step. Luckily, Marie had an abundance of patience in _spades_.

Heading into the second step had always been like a walk on tight rope, even for him. But past experience had made it so Marie could be well trained in the ways of persuading Kanda to address the issue openly. And even _then_ he would have to tread almost as carefully as Komui would when faced with Leverrier – _the man who locked up his sister in restraints and tried to mold her into a child soldier._

(_Almost _being the key word here. These interactions lack the intense animosity brewing under the surface, the unspoken accusations hidden behind the subtle power plays. Marie didn't think _anyone _could truly break the Chief Officer into submission with words wielded as weapons considering the immense endurance Komui had built up over the years in order to face his Sister's Greatest Tormenter without giving in to his baser urges and strangling the bastard.)

**000**

In retrospect, Kanda's severe reluctance to open up could be attributed to his concerning mental conditions, ones that the entire Tiedoll Unit were able to scarcely piece together over the years despite Marie being the _only_ one privy to the entire story behind Kanda's circumstances (because Central had made _certain_ to swear him into silence as they swept the failed Second Exorcist Project under the rug, not even allowing someone of _Tiedoll's_ rank access to information that would undoubtedly sully the Vatican's shining reputation.)

It was during the first year when the symptoms were the most starkly apparent. The screaming Nightmares, the way Kanda would seem to slip and out of reality, answering to voices that _most certainly weren't there, _the paranoia, the way he had seemed to find no enjoyment in the outside world despite being locked away for so long –

It all added up to Mental Conditions that Soldiers thrice the Swordsman's Physical Age had to deal with after dealing with War for so long, and it was just plain cruel to have a _child_ suffer through these symptoms while fighting a Biblical War for those who forced him through the trauma _that most definitely caused these conditions in the first place._

Depression, Post Traumatic Stress, and some form of Schizophrenia.

They never discussed it aloud, considering the risks involved if Central ever caught wind of how their only successful product borne from their failure of trying to expand their ranks beyond the limits Death presented them had wound up '_defective_.' Each of them, instead, had tried to help ease Kanda in their own ways without words. Marie with his music and steady support on and off the battlefield, Tiedoll with his spontaneous art lessons between missions and his fatherly mannerisms, Daisya with the protective instincts that still lingered within him from his experiences in having a handful of younger siblings and how he would teach Kanda all the games he used to play in his hometown by the seaside.

Only _once_ Daisya had attempted to quietly inquire about the identity of Alma after Kanda had a particularly bad screaming fit of a night terror, crying out the name with the kind of heart-wrenching guilt that had left Tiedoll in _tears_ over his adopted son's pain.

Kanda, embarrassed over his weakness, furious, terrified, heart beating a song full of festering pain after only _just _removing himself from his bedroll, had nearly socked Daisya in the teeth in response if not for Marie separating the boys in the nick of time.

It took time until Kanda's symptoms were considerably less noticeable to those who knew what to look for. They were still there though, lurking under the surface of Kanda's usual countenance of apathy, but forcibly concealed from prying eyes. And Marie had his suspicions of as to who had prompted the prickly Sword Wielder to hide his conditions from the outside world.

Zhu Mei Chang had taken the boy aside one day, the Musician remembered in consternation, fingers still playing flawlessly despite his faraway thoughts. Marie had happened to be within hearing distance while also being considerably out of sight at the time, returning from delivering his Mission Report to the Chief Officer when the elderly man's words had caught the edges of his enhanced hearing, only managing to keep his attention because of the mention of his surrogate little brother's name.

"_Kanda… Do you still see the flower?"_

"_I see... Lets keep this a secret, just between you and me."_

"_You mustn't dwell on it. It is just an Illusion."_

"_That flower is an illusion."_

The connotations behind the old man's words had not escaped him, despite the fact that Marie had no idea what Zhu Mei had meant when he mentioned _flowers _of all things. Still… Despite his disapproval of refusing to find Kanda some professional help, Marie couldn't deny the logic behind Zhu Mei's advising Kanda to never allow anyone else to know about the things only he could see, about the voices only he could hear.

To put it simply, it wasn't the conditions that were the problem – it was the _people._

For example, People often regard Marie himself as invisible or incapable for his blind eyes, despite his height, bulk, and proven track record on the battlefield.

And that's just _Physical_ Disability.

The Societal perspective of those suffering with _mental_ disabilities was deplorable at best, downright savage and inhumane at worst. The ignorant perceive them as Genetically Defective, things to be ignored, trash to be thrown away. They actually have the audacity to spout out accusations of how Mental patients _'weren't suffering illnesses of any sort – they were only acting out for attention of all things – nothing is really wrong – they've just gone insane'_

Kanda _did not_ deserve to face that kind of disgusting, _discriminating _behaviour. One of the reasons Zhu Mei approached Kanda with his subtle warnings must've partly been because he was trying to protect the boy from the possibility of the masses turning against him in such a way, but at the same time, his advice had made the young Swordsman more reclusive than ever before.

**000**

Sighing under his breath, Marie deactivated his Innocence after twenty minutes of non-stop melodies in order to clearly discern what kind of rhythm lay beneath Kanda's ribcage, and whether or not his heartbeat had calmed down enough for him to breach the topic that he had come here to address in the first place instead of meaninglessly mourning the reasons why his little brother was always so stubbornly closed off.

Marie often likened the heartbeats of those around him to classical music of famous composers from across the world, melodies played throughout the ages. It was one of the ways he was able to discern the between the people surrounding him and whether or not if anyone approaching him was an Akuma swathed in stolen Human skin.

He winced minutely in remembrance. The melodies of _those_ heartbeats always played in slow, repetitive echoes of the misery within the Machine. The Souls trapped, chained down by the Millennium Earl's insane will… Chopin's Funereal March almost always reflected the way their mechanical hearts thrummed beneath their blackened ribcages.

Still, Kanda was no exception to his habit of placing a song to a Heartbeat, even though, sadly enough, he often associated the young man's rhythm with one of Beethoven's most famous, more emotionally driven compositions – the Moonlight Sonata.

Kanda's heartbeat was usually pulsating the Moonlight Sonata first movement, Adagio Sostenuto – _slow and sustained_. Showing a still frozen calmness and consistency that was characteristic in his day-to-day behaviour. At the moment, his Heartbeat was beating similarly to the second Movement, Allegretto –_ a little quickly._ Only now it was just slowing down, back into Adagio Sostenuto, which meant that now would be as good a time as any to begin the discussion he came here for.

"Heard about what happened this Morning," Marie started out casually in soft deep tones, hearing the subtle shifting of the young man beside him, continuing to acknowledge his presence but remaining predictably tight-lipped. "Hard not to with Jerry screaming at the top of his lungs about the Collateral Damage to his Kitchen. I'm guessing the Chef roped you into Dishwashing Duty again, to help pay for the repairs."

There was a long pause, and then Kanda grunted an affirmative with only a mildly irate undertone to convey his exasperated annoyance at the situation. The Musician took the fact that Kanda wasn't annoyed enough to draw his sword as a good sign of his little brother being in a much better mood before forging on.

"Komui is reporting the main cause to be Komlin despite everything," Marie continued, lips twitching in belated amusement at the reminder, "Central will probably pass it off as unimportant. They usually do when handling the Chief Officer's Eccentrics. Their Priorities are as questionable as ever."

_That_ managed to gain a huff of derisive amusement from the young man beside him.

Then Marie smiled with a teasing tilt to his lips, "Although I thought you had sworn off letting the Head Chef get the better of you after the last time he forced you to work in the kitchens. What changed your mind?"

Unseen by the Musician's sightless eyes, Kanda's ears were stained a deep shade of red as he reluctantly supplied Marie with the reason for his surprising compliance, "Alma told me she would be helping out in the Kitchens from now on. The _baka_ volunteered for some reason," he paused, as if contemplating for a moment. "I think, maybe, it's because Jerry must've taken her under his wing. Alma and him seem to click fairly well. Not surprising considering they're both spazzes."

The Musician huffed a dry laugh at that. But while Marie enjoyed the easy amiable atmosphere, he knew that beating around the bush for too long would only irritate Kanda further rather than ease him to open up.

Time to take the plunge.

"So," Marie ruminated, putting his thoughts into words as carefully as he could, "You must be quite protective of Miss Karma then."

The older man could practically _feel_ his little brother tense up beside him. Not much, but enough to know that Kanda had already caught on to where this conversation was leading. Not surprising considering that they've had a handful of talks like this before in the past and Kanda was as sharply perceptive as his blade when he put his mind to it.

"She's important to you," Marie pointed out cautiously, now daring to prod into more sensitive territory, "Important enough for you to be protective of her well-being." _'Important enough for you to fear losing her,'_ was left unsaid but judging by the sound of Kanda's breathing patterns becoming the slightest more erratic, the Swordsman heard it loud and clear.

The pulsate of the music within Kanda's ribcage had also increased in tempo, the Swordsman's Heartbeat surreptitiously going into Allegretto once more.

"What caused you to loose control this morning?" Marie finally asked, getting to the heart of the matter, "You always hold back when going after Lavi or Allen whenever they aggravate you. Were those attacks really meant for Lavi, or is it something else entirely? Is it fear Kanda? Is that what caused it? Or does it have something to do with Miss Karma?"

Still strained silence followed in the wake of his inquiries. And then –

"How do _you_ feel about _Lotto_?" the Swordsman roughly questioned in return, startling Marie in how bluntly direct the pointed accusation was behind the admittedly simple inquiry, "The answer is the same. Hell, the entire _reasoning _is the same."

Marie didn't even have to consider the ramifications of the confirmation of his suspicions; they were as clear as day, as starkly apparent as the way the Upper Brass would take shameless advantage of this weakness should there be a need in their self-righteous, self-entitled eyes, "You love her." It wasn't a question.

"As a sibling, as a friend, as a Lover," Kanda sharply affirmed, voice rigid with discomfort at the admission, yet carrying an unshakable conviction Marie doubted anyone could deny, not even God himself. "It doesn't matter to me. This – _This isn't just a damn emotion, Marie._ It's a decision I chose for myself, it's a judgment I passed, _it's a promise I made._"

Another moment of still silence passed between them, leaving Marie a chance to calmly digest the revelations that lay before him, before Kanda finally relented and vented further. Explaining haltingly about the concerns which festered in his mind ever since he had carried Alma Karma through the Ark Gate and into Headquarters with the kind of grim determination that had the Security Team stationed at the gate practically scrambling back as the Swordsman marched past, not even daring to ask for the young man to stop and undergo the usual security checks for fear of being on the wrong side of Mugen.

It spoke volumes of the importance Kanda placed on the safety of Alma Karma and how much trust he was willing to give in their camaraderie by the way he actually vented _everything_.

And while the whole concept of Kanda being able to open up this much, _far_ more than he had _ever_ done in the past, was like a bolt from the blue, the Musician didn't allow his shock to deter him from listening attentively. The pieces finally started to fall into place in Marie's mind. The reason why Kanda had allowed his fined tuned control over his enhanced strength to slip…

It was Displaced Aggression, and _fear_.

All the frustration built up by Central, by the Noah Family, _by this entire war_ and how it could snatch away the reignited chances he had of happiness with the one who _obviously_ mattered most to him…

It was finally hitting Kanda _full force._

The entirety of the situation was finally setting in, becoming increasingly clear and painfully undeniable to the Swordsman in _how helpless of a position he was in._

Central held all the authority in the Black Order. The Pope even more so. And they weren't above abusing their power either. Any Exorcist who didn't hold the title of General held little power to stop those bastards from doing what they pleased. And it wasn't uncommon for higher officials to forgo informing certain individuals of orders that would be considered questionable at best or morally corrupt at worst. As proven with how Malcolm C. Leverrier commissioned the creation of the Third Exorcist Project with the assistance of Renee Epstein, leaving Komui in the dark about the entire operation until it was too late to prevent the experiment from coming into fruition.

As for the Noah Family… well. Just as Marie had said before, after the invasion of their old headquarters, the Earl has the power to eliminate them at _any_ given time. And _that_ was a threat to Alma's safety that Kanda _could not ignore even for a second_. Enough said.

"And those bastards at Central will be sending her off on Missions as soon as they can find a second Guard Dog to follow her around," Kanda growled in frustration as he scrubbed an agitated hand through his hair, tugging the raven locks out of his regular ponytail in the process. He didn't bother fixing it, instead letting his hair curtain around his face in a pointless attempt to hide his discomforted expression from anyone who might walk in on the two Exorcists.

Gritting his teeth behind his lips, Kanda glared down at his clenched fists to give himself something to focus on. Talking like this had always felt like he was pulling his own teeth out, so incredibly complicated and fucking difficult for someone who had always kept his responses short and staunchly clipped in normal interactions. He much preferred letting his actions speak for themselves. But Kanda _knew_ he needed to get his concerns out in the open instead of letting them fester like a malignant tumor in the back of his mind. His loss of control this morning proved that ruthlessly bottling everything up this time would only end up sabotaging his self-control. Before the Invasion on the North American Branch, it hadn't been a problem, but the added stress of having someone to protect made all the difference.

He couldn't afford to be careless; he couldn't afford to have his suppressed emotions be taken advantage of when they burst forth unexpectedly.

He couldn't afford a lot of things, not with _Alma_ at stake.

"The Third following her now isn't fit to head out into the field, not with his legs still recovering from his confrontation with Sheril," Kanda continued caustically, "My guess is they'll be assigning another Third to her while on Active Duty."

"You think the Higher-Ups will be sending her off so soon?"

Kanda snorted in contempt, lips twisting into a callous icy smile unseen by Marie but the bitter animosity conveyed was felt all the same, "Those Bastards are slave-drivers on their best days and with the sudden surge of Akuma Sightings these past few days along with the fact that Alma is among the most _'Physically Capable'_ at the moment…"

"So you're worried they'll send her off without you?" Marie asked surprised, "Kanda you don't – "

"_Yes, I do!"_ Kanda abruptly snapped, voice almost cracking in an alien sort of way Marie had _never_ heard from the Swordsman before now, sounding shockingly close to terrified as his Heartbeat launched into Presto Agitato – _Fast and Agitated_, "Out there in the open she'll be easy pickings for Central to snatch her up again and chalk up her disappearance as M.I.A. or whatever fucking excuse they decide to shove down our throats! I can't let that happen! _I can't lose her again Marie!_"

**000**

Waiting for his little brother's breathing and heartbeat to calm into slow and sustained took considerably less time than previously, but it still gave Marie enough time to contemplate how to reassure Kanda with one of the only ways he knew the Swordsman would understand.

A simple but undeniably resolute promise.

"You're not alone in this Kanda," Marie told him firmly, gently clapping him on the shoulder in assurance. "We all look out for each other on the battlefield, God knows that Allen would _rip apart_ Central if any of us were wrongfully taken in as Heretics. And Alma is a strong woman, she's like Miranda, Lenalee, Emilia and Klaud in that respect. She's the kind of girl who won't go down without a fight. So I don't think you should place yourself between her and the dangers behind this Holy War as her knight in shining Armour. Stand _beside_ her as a King, because as far as I can tell, she's nothing less than a Queen."

Another long pause.

Then Kanda actually _huffed a laugh_, more lighthearted than Marie had ever heard from him in _all_ the years he had known the Swordsman. "Damn Straight. "

Not even a moment later, the Swordsman shifted abruptly, swiftly standing and Marie allowed the grip he had on the younger man's shoulder to fall. The Musician arched an inquisitive eyebrow at the sudden movement.

Kanda answered the unasked question with a contempt that lacked any real bite, "I left Alma with the _Baka-Moyashi_. Might as well head back before she catches his brand of stupidity, " footsteps resounded on the wooden floorboards as he made his way to the door, "Maybe I can convince one of the cooks to whip up some food for us, if Jerry's isn't pissed anymore we could ask for some decent leftovers instead. God knows even the scraps of _that_ Chef's works could rival most Five-Star Restaurants."

It was an offer of accompaniment and an underlying _'Thank You'_ conveyed all at once.

Marie smiled as he stood to follow.

**000**

From his interactions with Yuu, Harriet had concluded that Allen Walker was a sassy spitfire wrapped up in a deceivingly innocent gentlemanly package.

But, it wasn't until now that she discovered the white-haired parasitic-type Exorcist was also a suave, mischievous flirt when it came to one Howard Link.

It was both adorable and the most _hilarious thing ever_.

Harriet grinned brightly, stifling her giggles behind her hand alongside Lenalee as Allen laid it on thick, gently teasing and subtly needling the former **CROW** with all the finesse of a Professional Performer skilled in the ways of modern charm and playful banter. His bright silver eyes alight with a special kind of warmth and his smile wide with merriment every time Link would respond to his comments with stiff formal professionalism.

Or at least that was what the poor guy was _trying_ to do.

The blond actually looked hot under the collar at the moment, what with that vivid flush crawling up his face, as he continued to attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere, even going as far as to maneuver himself between the larger pieces of rubble they were all assigned to clear away by Chef Jerry, using the rubble as a repellent or shield. Harriet stifled a hysterical cackle as Link did just that, once again. He even cast a flustered, helpless glance at Tokusa that basically said _Assistance-would-be-appreciated! _or maybe it was just a plain _Don't-just-sit-there-help-me-dammit!_ Look. It was hard to tell at this point.

Tokusa just smiled his trademark Cheshire smile and left his comrade to his fate, his own eyes shining with evil mischief, as if he was internally contemplating all the most embarrassing ways he could _'push'_ the former **CROW** into the Exorcist's arms.

Harriet approved of this immensely.

Though, in all honesty, the Witch had to give Link some major credit, keeping an air of decorum while attempting to bat away the advances of someone who could _most definitely _trick the best conmen out of their underpants was quite a feat. _'Even using his surroundings to his advantage, impressive indeed,'_ Harriet thought in amusement as she watched Link duck behind a rather large pile of wooden planks in such a casual manner that it didn't even seem like he was trying escape Allen's top class flirtation techniques even though he totally _was._

Across from her, at the miraculously intact archway entrance, Lavi, who was bringing in more cleaning supplies with the help of Krory and Timothy sighed in an exaggerated swoon as soon as he caught sight of the free show the two young men were presenting everyone with, "Young love is beautiful, no?" he asked loudly enough for his voice to _echo_.

There was a suspicious sputter from behind the aforementioned pile of planks, and Allen gave them all an exaggerated shameless wink.

Both Harriet and Lenalee gave up all pretenses and burst out laughing, even _Miranda _was giggling at the boys and their antics at this point.

**000**

All of them had been roped into helping clean the destroyed Cafeteria, with the exception of Komui who had been dragged off back into Paperwork Hell by his Secretary, kicking and crying crocodile tears the whole way, and Yuu who had left earlier after assuring her he would return later on. Possibly off to cool down his temper, which was understandable even if it did make her worry over his wellbeing. Still… It was also probably a good idea for her to get used to being outside his company as well, she needed to get used to being around his friends without his constant presence to support her.

It helped that Allen and Link were perfectly willing to be good distractions, even if unintentionally. Their banter giving her something to focus on, helping ease the nervousness bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Washing away the discomfort brought on by her constant doubt and insecurities about whether or not she could completely trust these people, despite knowing these were Yuu's comrades, his brothers and sisters in arms.

She shook her thoughts off once again, focusing instead on remembering the furniture quips Allen had been dishing out earlier. Harriet stifled an unladylike snort, idly brushing off her clothes, having switched out the frilly apron with a sturdy smock before making her way over to Krory. Easily gliding between piles of assorted piles of rubble over to grab a broom and dustpan from the man's proffered hand, thanking him quietly with sincerity as she set out to sweep up the smaller pieces of debris. Some of Allen's more cheeky comments were quickly becoming her all time favourites. She was totally going to use some of them on Yuu at some point. The Swordsman wouldn't know what hit him.

And speaking of which, there was the long-haired swordsman now, striding up through the entrance and grumpily snatching up the smock and broom cheekily offered to him by Lavi even as the redhead's single jade eye flicked over his friend's face in well hidden concern. In response, Yuu _'accidentally' _smacked the rabbit upside the head with the broom handle as if saying _Quit-being-a-fucking-worrywart-I'm-fine._ Undeterred by this, Lavi beamed back, assured and relieved. The man behind them – _Marie?_ – whom was likewise receiving his own smock from Miranda, shook his head in bemusement at their antics, something niggling at her when he older man looked up enough for her to see his dusky skinned face and blind eyes softened in fondness despite the tired lines carved into the expression – _oh god._

The warm bubbly feeling of contentment in Harriet's chest plummeted.

Her night terror, still so freshly stark in her mind's eye despite her efforts to keep it at bay, brought one specific memory to the surface.

The moment Yuu had carried a man three times his size into the chamber, a man she had brutally tossed aside like a ragdoll when the Snake within her had taken the reigns of her body; The same man who she hadn't completely recognized when he had officially introduced himself to her just the day before over lunch, the same man whom she recognized _now_.

Harriet, somewhat hysterically, pondered if her mind did this to her on purpose.

Whether it was some form of Retrograde amnesia, some form of deliberate damage inflicted on the Hippocampus of her brain, or most likely whatever effects had occurred when those Scientists had continuously '_reset'_ her Regenerative Core - _Something_ had pushed to its limits to keep her memories from resurfacing, to keep the experiences that shaped her into who she was today hidden away like a dirty little secret, to keep her away from the truth, from unearthing the secrets behind her imprisonment within the Laboratory.

From realizing just how _unnatural_ their births were, children were _not_ born from glimmering steaming hot springs, vividly fiery-toned in colour, akin to the Yellowstone Volcanic Pools Harriet only vaguely remembered secretly reading about from the National Geographic Magazines Aunt Petunia had sometimes absentmindedly left behind on the counter top whenever she was searching for the Dursley Family's next Vacation spot, intentionally leaving her niece behind every time out of spiteful childish jealousy.

Living beings also _did not_ crawl their way into the world already grown into the prepubescent stages of life, similar to how her beloved flowers blossomed from the depths of mud and graced the world with their beauty, first as simple buds before maturing, unfurling petals over time as they reached the skies, representing themselves in Harriet's eyes as the incarnations of magnificent strength and grace.

It was such a dark irony that her favourite flowers would represent her unwilling resurrection in so many ways. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, rivaling the aftertaste of Akuma Nucleus in levels of repugnance.

They had risen from Death's cold skeletal hands, unknowingly taking the hands of those they had once fought alongside, of those they had actually considered as _comrades, _allowing those bastards to drag them back into a war as _possessions they refused to let escape, even when already so deep into their graves._

Bastards who didn't even have the decency to keep their sticky corrupt fingers from manipulating the physiology of their brains. Disregarding any lingering damage as inconsequential.

Harriet grimaced, her hands tightening painfully around the handle of the broom as she turned away, pretending to be ignorant of the Swordsman's arrival with that familiar man trailing behind him by sweeping away the debris around her into the dustpan with a tad too much concentration to be considered casual.

She was _definitely_ going to pin the inconsistency in her ability to remember important information on them, on Central. She used to have such fantastic memory, nearly photographic in quality just like her Mother, or so she was told by Remus and Sirius way back when. It had been so useful when she ended up in those bloody insane situations back at Hogwarts, her mind comprehending and understanding every detail the Teachers always seemed to miss, piecing together information, unraveling the conspiracies that lay in plain sight.

Even when she had been stranded here in this world, her uncanny ability to remember the things she had secretly studied in the Little Whinging Junior School Library, away from the Dursley's vitriolic threats against her taking their Dudders rightful place as the more intelligent child (at least on school records) had been an invaluable resource. The Witch had first assumed that she had gone back in time when she had arrived here, the assumption had her scrambling to avoid pulling off a stunt more fit to belong in that Ray Bradbury book, the one where crushing a butterfly amounted to _extinction level events, _even going as far as changing her name and bleaching her hair as blond as _Malfoy's _to avoid the dreaded Butterfly Effect.

A month or two had passed before she had managed to compare the Historical facts from her own world with the actual events happening around her enough to figure out she wasn't even in her own timeline, _she was in a different dimension altogether._

Harriet had thought that, maybe, her Regenerative Core had _completely_ healed the damaged Neurotransmitters in her mind by now. Maybe it was because the mind was so delicate and intricate that it took a considerable amount of time to fix? Or because she had been trying _so goddamn hard_ to disassociate herself from the reality of the memory pertaining to that gruesome night in order to keep her emotions under control so the Snake within her wouldn't reawaken? Huffing tiredly under her breath, Harriet bent down to grab her dustpan and headed for the nearest trashcan to empty out the contents.

Well, whatever it was, it didn't change the fact that her memories of this man, this _Marie_, were only now resurfacing. And, quite honestly, she didn't know what to do with these pieces of information.

"Alma?"

Harriet started, almost dropping her dustpan back onto the floor if not for the hand that had snapped forward to grab her own in order to keep her grip steady on the handle before the contents could spill. Still flat-footed and disoriented from her earlier revelation, she could only snap her head around and stare back into sharp midnight eyes blankly before forcing the tension in her shoulders to ease away and forcing the grip she had on her broom to lessen. She plastered on a cheery smile that contrasted greatly with the discomfort churning in her gut.

"Hey Yuu!" she chirped in greeting, wriggling her hand free while still keeping hold of the dustpan, "Good to see you feeling better! You missed quite a funny scene while you were away. It was _hilarious as heck!_ When were you going to tell me about Allen being the Romeo to Link's Juliet, huh? "

Yuu didn't rise to her teasing tone; he didn't even grumble a derogatory comment. Harriet resisted the urge to wince.

His silence along with his complete lack of reaction, more than anything, tipped her off to the fact that he already knew something was wrong. But, as always, he didn't ask what was wrong, nor did he show any useless pity. He just looked over her expression, eyes penetrating and concerned, his lips tilting down into a confused frustrated frown. She knew that expression well enough to interpret the meaning without any trouble. The Swordsman _did _know something was amiss but, as always, he was willing to wait her out until she was ready. Even if it aggravated him something _fierce_, he would wait. And it made her feel both pathetically grateful for his consideration and horribly guilty over being such a stupid burden when her problems were _nothing_ compared to the war raging around them.

Thankfully, Allen Walker, whom had noticed her discomfort and being the magnificent cunning bastard worthy of the Slytherin House that he _most certainly_ _was_, spoke up to the Swordsman challengingly, diverting his attention with expert ease and thus giving her room to breathe.

"Oi, _Bakanda! _What do you think you're doing lazing around when the rest of us are trying to clean up _your _mess?"

"What was that, _Baka Moyashi?"_

And just like that the two descended into a verbal snarling match, trading insults like there was no tomorrow. Harriet laughed at the appropriate times to avoid further suspicion but her heart wasn't in it.

And if her eyes avoid the hulking figure of Noise Marie, nobody calls her out on it. Not even when she feels the assessing gazes of the Bookman Apprentice and the two **CROW **watchers burning holes into her back, giving her the sensation of uncomfortable transparency.

**000**

Chef Jerry shooed them off soon enough, telling them to take a well-deserved break. Harriet suspected the Chef just wanted to chase off Yuu and Allen before the boys could start blowing off steam in a more _physical _manner, thus risking more damage to the already demolished eating area.

All of them ended up at the Training Hall to let the boys go at it in a more appropriate environment, as if all of them had mutually shared the same assumption concerning the two Hot Heads. Huh. Harriet blinked in bemusement as she sat herself on the sidelines with her legs folded under her, careful to tuck the skirt of her dress under her as well, watching the two aforementioned Exorcists perform a handful of warm-up stretches over on the nearby mats, Lavi and Krory following their example farther away as Lenalee and Miranda went off to change out of their skirts so they could spar as well without having to worry about accidentally flashing someone while preforming a high kick. A young woman, whom had introduced herself as Emilia Galmar, had ushered off Timothy earlier for a tutoring session.

Yuu's and Allen's rivalry and the ensuing spats must be a pretty regular occurrence for everyone to know just what to do when the boys start going at each other like two territorial Hippogriffs fighting over the last dead ferret in the feeding bowl.

Only there was no Rubeus Hagrid here to break them up.

So the only option left was to let them fight it out.

Sardonic amusement bubbles up inside her system at the thought of such hilarious predictability, and the feeling grounds her enough to relax, allowing her earlier revelations to fade into the back of her mind and for the discomfort in her stomach to ease.

It's just her luck that the illusion of peace is shattered when the very person she'd been avoiding for the last few hours chooses that moment to take a seat beside her, bringing back the discomfort with a vengeance and forcing the earlier issue to the forefront of her mind in a most unwelcome manner.

Harriet stubbornly forced herself not to tense up at his sudden arrival, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him so she just… sat there, still and silent as a statue, unwilling to speak up and ask him to move. She was already being unfair enough to him as it is, ignoring his existence just so she could gather her thoughts in a semblance of peace. Asking him to move aside would be taking it too far.

Ignoring the **CROW**s behind her and the man beside her, Harriet flicked her gaze ahead to watch as Yuu and Allen started sparring, expertly trading punches and blows with the occasional verbal provocation thrown in. Their movements were fast, intelligent, and, on Allen's end, sometimes downright _dirty._

She had been hoping to find a better time to speak with Marie about what had conspired between them nearly a decade ago.

But her fraying self-restraint and the guilt threatening to suffocate her had other ideas.

"I'm so sorry," she croaked out of her throat so unexpectedly that it even surprised herself, what on earth was she doing? In front of the **CROW**s no less? This wasn't exactly a topic meant to have an audience, much less in front of people who would no doubt report the conversation to the Higher-ups, who would no doubt find _something_ in her words to use to their advantage.

It must the Gryffindor side of her rearing it's stubborn brash head, refusing to let her skirt around the issue any longer than necessary.

"I… couldn't recall your face before now," she swallowed, her throat suddenly tight, still unable to look at him, "You were there that night with – with Yuu. He carried you in and I – I – "

She started a tad violently when a hand, large and warm and unbearably _gentle_, patted her on the head, the gesture shockingly reminiscent of her first friend, the Half Giant from long ago.

Vivid Emerald green eyes hesitantly flicked up, looking at the man beside her and finding the same wholehearted kindness and compassion Hagrid had seemed to radiate within his visage as well. Something inside her heart clenched at the sight even as the knots in her stomach unwound and faded.

"There was never any blame I could lay at your feet, Miss Karma," the man, Noise Marie informed her sincerely, sightless eyes soft with a deep understanding, "Considering the circumstances… I would be lying if I admitted I had not been tempted to do something similar."

Something about his confession struck a chord in her, her gaze passing over his features in consternation. "You know what happened to us," she observed warily in surprise.

"I heard the whole story from Kanda just before we set out to find you," he admitted softly, removing his hand to rub absently at his forehead as if in remembrance of an old battle wound, though there wasn't a scar in sight, "he found me on an operating table, my head split open from a fatal injury, brought me with him after healing me up."

An icy chill crawled up her spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat, reading between the lines easily enough.

This man had once been enlisted as experimental material for the Second Exorcist Project.

"Find me?" she echoed, choosing to skirt around the horrifying implications and settle on what seemed to be a safer change of topic.

The older man tilted his head in thought, sightless eyes showing a sheen of sharp appraisal, "Personally I didn't know about why Kanda had been delaying our escape at the time and he didn't say anything, he never does," Marie said wryly, absently gesturing to the Swordsman who was currently sending a kick towards Allen's head, the white haired Exorcist barely dodging a direct hit even as he still received enough of a glancing blow to go spinning to the floor, "But he lets his actions speak for him. Rather than break through the roof with his Innocence, he crawled through the ventilation and tip-toed through the halls frantically searching for something important, or, in more likelihood, _someone_."

A moment passed while she registered the information he was freely giving her, a sort of frigid numbness washing through her as it all set in, leaving her insides feeling like they were dropping out to the other side of the world. Her breath hitched as her mind raced, "He – he came back for – "

She couldn't even say it, couldn't _believe_ it. Yuu had…

He had… come back for her.

_He had come back for her._

He had risked being recaptured by **CROW**, had risked the very real possibility of being euthanized or, even worse, being at risk of being strapped down and picked apart as new experimental material. Or perhaps even just being brainwashed into forgetting the gruesome truth just so those bastards at Central could have the easily malleable Toy Super Soldier they wanted in the first place.

He had risked _his freedom_ just for a chance to let her escape alongside him from that Hell Hole.

And in the end, it wasn't even Central or their cronies who had destroyed him.

It had been _her._

_He had come back for her – _

A pair of pale shaking hands clenched tightly, the owner of which hardly noticing the blood dribbling from her palms.

– _and she had destroyed him._

"He doesn't blame you either."

Harriet snapped to attention, trying to get her breathing under control as her entire body shook from the repressed emotions churning inside her at the revelation.

One glance at the man beside her, at his body language and his open expression, told her that he wasn't lying, that he truly believed the Swordsman held absolutely no ill will towards her for what she had done.

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say in response to this. The only way for someone to know what Yuu was feeling on a regular basis was if they had prolonged contact with the grumpy young man and even then –

Green eyes went wide, her breath hitching as she _realized._

"You've stuck with him this whole time," tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, gratitude overwhelming her, "Thank you."

Marie smiled, pleased by the rhythm behind her ribcage, "I would've done it again in a heartbeat."

**000**

**AN: Wofwalker if you're reading this, I'm gonna need you to set up that grave stone you made for me because this chapter has killed me. **_**Holy crap why the hell was this so hard to write? MARIE WHY WERE YOU SO HARD TO WRITE?!**_

**In other news, this is the last of the beginning arc for this story, at least I hope so. It's gonna get a little more fast paced from here, now that the foundations have been set. Next chapter will likely feature the Third Exorcists. I may expand on more details on my Author's page. But I'll have to do it later. Right now I have to head to work. BYE BAES LOVE YOU ALL ILL SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE **


End file.
